


Uncrowned Royals

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Banshee Powers, Crossover, F/M, Female Reader, Love triangle ?, M/M, Reader is a vampire, Werewolves, a really cool badass vampire, banshee galore, i still hate tags so much, its all still one big universe in my head yo, lydia has soooo many visions, not a triangle but sorta a triangle, something is coming, tags and relationships and characters will update as we go along, tvd originals teenwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader has been asked to go back to her hometown to make an alliance with people she once knew. The friends she now has think that allies must be made in times like this but no one but them knows or understands why it's so important to do so.(Takes place right after S6 of Teen Wolf)(I still very much hate and suck at summaries)
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Klaus Mikaelson/Reader, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Reader, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 125
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> y'all... i can't even BEGIN to tell you how excited i am start a teenwolf multi chapter fic after soooooo long  
> it's been AGES  
> i hope it goes well

Everyone was gathered in Derek's loft and trying to figure out a strategy. Some were still pretty banged up after another fight. Some were healing and some were already ready to have another go at it.

"We know they're moving towards Louisiana," Scott tapped on the map that had been spread out on the table

"If they're going there then that solves the problem itself," Peter sat on the spiral staircase 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles looked around and Derek sighed

"It's just a legend- It's not real- It's a myth. A bedtime story," Derek pinched the bridge of his nose 

"Look around, son," Sheriff Stilinski gestured 

"Half the people in this room are bedtime stories," Lydia's voice was tired and she was lying on the couch with her feet up 

"There's a rumour- It's been around since _forever_ \- That there's something _ancient_ in Louisiana. New Orleans, specifically. It's said that it's of unknown age," Derek explained slowly, "But it's just _that_. A _rumour_. Nothing is that old that you don't even know how old," 

"Sure thing," Lydia turned her back and passed out. The exhaustion finally caught up to her

Liam and Theo were quiet and only listening. Malia was uncharacteristically quiet too as she was nursing a gaping wound and leaning against Scott. Mason and Corey had left and hadn't told anyone where they were going. Jackson did not want to get involved unless necessary so he'd taken Ethan back to his place. Chris and Melissa were at home and figuring out what to do next from their end. 

"Maybe not," Deaton's voice cut through suddenly, "Maybe it's not a rumour," 

"How?" Isaac leaned in to listen as he bit his nails

"Maybe whoever- or whatever- _is there_ \- but maybe they're not just a few hundred years old, maybe it's a thousand," Deaton paced around, "That would explain the _unknown age_ factor because no one from their _original_ time is still alive and history has been lost to smaller things on many occasions," 

"But what would it even be?" Liam finally spoke

"Plenty of things live that long," Deaton frowned, "We have no way of know what it could be," 

"Great," Theo sighed, "So, our only chance of help is up in flames because we have no idea if that- whatever it is- even exists or not," 

"Hey," Scott placed his hand on Theo's shoulder, "We'll figure it out," 

Lydia twisted in her place to get comfortable but couldn't find the right position. There was a ringing in her ear that just wouldn't stop. She pressed her hand against her ear but it didn't help much. She let out a breath and opened her eyes.

_The loft was empty._

_"Stiles?" Her voice echoed but no answer came, "Scott? Isaac?" Nothing again_

_She got off the couch and her feet stepped into something wet. When she looked down, all she saw was red. Her eyes pooled with tears and her heart thumped in her ears but she kept quiet because she didn't know who else was around and could be listening. She took a deep breath and stood up and walked towards the window. It was bright but there was no moon in the sky._

_Lydia looked down and saw the carnage. She blinked and suddenly she was in the streets. It wasn't BeaconHills anymore. She looked around, trying to see, trying to find a specific location that could pinpoint where exactly she was. She saw the_ **French Quarter** _and right under it she turned and saw a bloodbath. People were being ripped to shreds and she ran to hide in an alley._

_S_ _he saw Monroe walking past her with a shotgun her hand. The sound made her cover her ears and duck her head. It took a lot of strength for Lydia to finally take a peek and see who Monroe was shooting at. She saw the fear in Monroe's face when the bullets did nothing._

_"Darling, I'm a different breed of monster," The man growled at her before he tore into her throat and then his eyes met Lydia's_

She screamed awake and everyone in the loft covered their ears as they ducked down for safety. Stiles rushed to her side and tried to calm her down. 

"What happened? What did you see? Are you alright?" His questions tumbled after the other as he held her face

"There's something dangerous in New Orleans," Her voice squeaked and tears fell from her eyes as she recalled the French Quarter, "He's going to kill Monroe," 

"So, I guess it's not just a rumour then," Isaac spoke softly as he looked around

* * *

You stood by the massive windows of your bedroom. The sun was just setting and you were taking in the serene beauty of it all. 

"Something on your mind?" Klaus asked as he entered without knocking 

"I don't know if I'm ready to go back just yet," You confessed, "It's been so long-"

He wrapped his arms around his waist and held you close. You let out of a sigh of relief. This was _good_. You were content. You didn't want to go back to old memories and forgotten people. 

"Enjoy your last sunset here, my love," His breath fanned against your neck, "The others will be here soon," 

You stayed in his arms until the last rays of the sun were gone and the night crept in. The moon was in its third-quarter tonight. 

"Are you packed?" He asked and you nodded, "Tickets?" You nodded again, "I'll come and get you myself after things settle down," 

You turned and smiled at him sadly. You didn't want to leave but you had to. He hugged you like it was the last time and it made your soul feel cold. You didn't want to let go. All the unsaid things and all the undone promises, everything was playing on loop. 

"Klaus, I-" You wanted to but you didn't, "I'll miss you," You settled instead

"I'll miss you too," He said softly, "I know you don't want to do this but it's important. It has to be done," 

You pulled away and hummed in agreement as you went around the room, collecting your things. You didn't have the heart to look at him anymore. It was too difficult. He pained him to see you pull away from him. He walked towards you and smiled even though he didn't want to. 

"I'll see you sooner than you'll know it," He kissed your cheek and left you alone 

You took a deep breath and calmed yourself down. _It's necessary_ , You kept telling yourself again and again but you didn't want to believe it. You were being sent away; _back_ , rather. Being treated like a _child_. Maybe to Klaus, you were a child. You were so much younger than him but then again, so was the rest of humanity. You took one last look around your bedroom. You didn't know when you'd see it again. You gathered your things and closed the door behind yourself. 

"To old beginnings," You whispered to yourself and you headed out the house 

* * *

Lydia's vision had everyone on edge. She had described a man that no one had ever seen. Argent had even sketched it out so everyone could memorise his face just in case. Graduation was soon but it seemed kind of redundant, considering what everyone had already gone through. 

Everyone was trying to go back to what would be considered normal for a little while; trying to savour it for as long as they could. 

Peter and Derek, along with Malia, had decided that maybe it was time to rebuild the Hale Manor. They had the means and if Monroe was on a warpath, they needed a safe house for their kind in BeaconHills. 

Parrish realized that the population of the town was falling. People were leaving. No one could blame them, honestly. Everyone knew about the deaths and that there were many, many things lurking in the shadows.

However, in a very long time, there was quietness. A calm. Perhaps that worried everyone the most. 

* * *

Your cab sped past the signboard that said _Welcome!!_ and you perked up. It was almost sunrise and the headlights cut through the darkness. You rolled the window down and breathed in the different smells that were present. _It still feels like home_ , You smiled to yourself. It felt strange to be back again. You'd left because of a heartbreak and now you were here again just because worlds were colliding. 

You opened your phone and scrolled through your contacts. You didn't have anyone from here. You frowned at that and turned off the screen. The cab took you to your parents' home. They weren't there anymore. One of the many casualties of living in a place like this. Your house had been collecting dust for a long time but at least you didn't have to be invited in. 

You broke the lock because you didn't want to bother with the key. The cab driver put your luggage inside and left. You opened all the windows and let the place air itself out. There was a list of things you had to do. You looked up a cleaning service and booked it for as soon as possible. You needed this house to be in a _liveable_ condition. You looked in the garage and realized that you needed a mechanic too because your parents' car had been rusting for a few years. 

_Things must have been horrendous for no one to notice anything at all_ , You bit the inside of your cheek

The sun was rising so you didn't have to worry about electricity right away. The blood bags in your suitcase, however, those needed to be stored quickly. 

* * *

_Lydia woke up in cold sweat and when she breathed, a cloud formed. She looked around and saw that Stiles wasn't in her bed. She looked down at her hands and the nails were dirty with mud and blood. She looked around and saw a vast field- no- it was a graveyard. There was just one tombstone in the field. She walked through the damp grass until the tombstone became clear._

_She knelt down to see whose name was written on it but was covered in mountain ash. Lydia wiped it off with her hands and saw_ **Mischief** _written on it. She fell back as the horror took over._

_"Stiles?!" She called out, "Stiles? Are you here?!" She repeated but her voice just echoed into nothingness_

_When she turned around, the tombstone was gone and in its place, it was Stiles._

_"Stiles?" Her voice quivered as she knelt down to meet his gaze, "What's going on?"_

_"Lydia, I'm scared," He whispered, "There's something happening inside me-" He pressed his hand against his chest, "I can't stop it-"_

_"Hey- No- It's okay," She held his face, "I'll help you- We'll do it together- Tell me what's going on?"_

_"I feel like it's coming back-" His voice was full of fear, "This time I won't be able to get away,"_

_"What's coming back?" She wiped away his tears, "We'll figure it out together,"_

_"I don't think we will," His voice changed and his eyes darkened as he looked up_

_Lydia fell back as she realized what- who, it was._

_"You're gone. We defeated you," She wanted to get away from him but she didn't feel threatened_

_"Not all of me," He smiled softly as he towered over her_

Lydia gasped awake and looked around to see herself in her bed. Stiles was sleeping soundly. She let out a breath and clouds didn't form. _I have to talk to Deaton_ , She decided as she slipped back into bed and tried to have some semblance of sleep. 

* * *

It took a few days for you to get everything up and running. Electricity and cleaning. The car still needed to be fixed. You stood on the porch as the cleaning service left and you enjoyed a glass of whiskey. A habit you'd picked up from an _acquaintance_. 

You'd gone to a 24-hour store and gotten a lot of ice to keep the blood bags cool so they wouldn't go bad. Now that the electricity was running, you didn't have to worry about that stuff. However, you did need to find yourself a willing donor or resort to stealing blood from the hospital. You chalked that thought for later. You had plenty for now. 

The next item on your list was the car. It had to be towed to the mechanics because it hadn't been used in so long that it wouldn't even start. 

After the car had been taken, you decided to go to the sheriff's station. You had to notify the change of ownership. 

* * *

  
Jordan _knew_ there was something in the air. He could feel it in his bones. He just didn't know _what_ it was. There was a different kind of energy around. He didn't want anyone to worry without there was something to worry about yet, so, he didn't say anything. He wanted to know more. He wanted evidence that there was something to worry about first. 

"Hello," You stood at his desk and his brows furrowed, "I just moved into my parents' house. The lock was broken but everything is still here. How does the change of ownership work?" 

"Uhh, yeah, there's a bunch of paperwork," Jordan said slowly and you nodded, waiting.

"Where will I-" You stared at him 

"Right- Over there-" He pointed to another officer, "She'll help you out," 

"Thank you, Officer-" You smiled and looked at his nametag, "Parrish," And left his area

His eyes didn't leave you. There was something _off_ about you but he couldn't put his finger on it. He saw you talk to the officer politely and get everything done. You showed your proof of identity as they took out documents. They were sorry for your loss but you... _weren't_ and Jordan noticed that. 

It took you a good few hours before everything was processed but you didn't mind. It was a big house. It was yours now. All your family was dead. No one to share it with. That was an upside and a sad thing. 

You'd felt the deputy's eyes on you. He wasn't as subtle as he thought he was because even the officer you were with had passed a remark about it. 

When you got done, you said your thank you and then stopped at Jordan's desk. 

"Thanks for your help," You said in the passing

"So, how long are you here for?" He asked instantly

 _Sucker_ , You smiled softly

"Oh, I'm not sure yet," You feigned innocence 

"Is there anything you need help with?" He asked because he wanted to know _more_ about the person who didn't fit right 

"Well, I'm off to the mechanic to see what's going on with my parents' car-" You began but he was already standing up 

"I can drive you there," He said too quickly, "If you want," 

"Sure," You agreed, "I appreciate that. I'll just wait outside," You pointed to the door and headed out but kept listening to what was happening inside

Jordan walked to the Sheriff's office to tell him he was leaving early. 

"Why? Didn't you have paperwork to finish?" He asked with confusion

"I did- I do- But I gotta follow up a different lead," Jordan explained and left to follow you 

You were standing in the sun. It felt different now. You twisted the chain on which the locket hung on your neck that Klaus had given you as a present. The heat of the sun didn't feel as harsh anymore. You could enjoy it for as long as you preferred. 

"Ready?" Jordan asked and you followed him wordlessly 

The town always was friendly and helpful, so, you didn't mind him offering you to help. However, you'd heard him refer to you as a _lead_ , so that put a damper on things. 

"So, where are you from?" He asked and you cocked a brow at him, "I mean- Where are you coming from?" 

"Well, I've been travelling here and there," You glossed over an actual answer, "But I spent most of my life right in this town. I don't remember you, however," You turned the conversation back to him

"I've been here for a few years," He gave a short answer too 

"This town really is something, isn't it?" You looked out the window, "Everyone is so friendly and helpful. Even you've picked it up like a local," You laughed softly and he smiled 

"Well, we've been through a lot- makes sense to stick together," He said and you nodded 

"I can't even imagine what everyone must have gone through with the whole serial killer thing," You lied, "So many people died. My parents too," 

"Ye- Yeah," Jordan was caught off guard and you heard the spike in his heart rate 

He, however, heard nothing from your end. He was _trying_ to listen in but nothing. No sound. Not a single beat. He assumed that you were masking yourself and that lead him to believe that _you_ knew something. 

* * *

"Are you sure it was safe?" Elijah asked his brother, "A town infested-" Klaus shot him a look, "Full of werewolves," 

"Their alpha is unlike any other," Klaus said softly, "We have to make stronger ties. You know what's coming," 

"But Y/N? You _know_ why she left- I know how you feel, brother," Elijah sighed deeply, "Don't drive her away and to someone else," 

Klaus had nothing to say in return. 

"Be prepared," He clenched his jaw, "The hunters arrive soon," 


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia still wasn't sure what her last vision meant. Was the Nogitsune coming back with a vengeance? Was it something else entirely? She didn't feel threatened by whatever it was. It still _felt_ like Stiles. It was just much more powerful than anything she'd encountered. 

In a rare occasion, she did not have any answers. 

She'd left a note on the fridge for her mother that she was heading out and left to meet Deaton. On the way, however, the car's engine light started to blink.

"Just my luck," Lydia groaned internally as she called Deaton to let him know that she'll be late and made a turn to go to the mechanic's

* * *

"So, Deputy," You cleared your throat, "How come you moved to such a little town like BeaconHills?" 

"Jordan is fine," He assured you, "And I wanted a fresh start. Seemed like a good place," 

"It really _calls_ to you, doesn't it?" You smiled at him and heard his heart jump another beat, _Too easy,_ You thought to yourself 

  
  


"What made you come back?" Jordan finally put the conversation back on you 

  
  


"It took me a while to adjust to the fact that I had nothing to come back to," You took a deep breath, "I finally came back when I felt like I was over it," 

  
  


"The deaths?" He asked and you nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss,"

_I'm not_ , You frowned as the car slowed down _, They should've gotten out when I told them to_

"So, this is it," The car stopped and you got out

Before you could say thanks, you realized that Jordan was following as well. 

"I'll drop you back too," He kindly offered but you knew that he just wanted to know where exactly you lived

Nonetheless, you said thank you and walked inside as he waited out. Your car was nowhere near fixed yet but you needed to see how much it would cost. Also, you needed to do it in person so you could make sure that you were getting an _honest_ deal. 

Lydia turned around the corner and noticed Jordan standing outside. She got someone to take her car and joined him. 

"What's up with your car?" She approached him 

"Not mine," He shook his head as he stood with his arms folded, "New girl in town- Something off about her," 

"Name?" She asked and he realized he never got it, "Genius move," Lydia rolled her eyes, "What's weird about her?" She leaned against his car 

"Can't hear her heart," Jordan frowned, "Listened for a while,"

"Masking it probably," Lydia shrugged, "Plenty of people can do that. Scott taught Mason," 

"But that would mean she _knows_ something," He stared at her, "Which makes her coming here suspicious," 

"Where is she staying?" She nodded 

"Said she's moved into her parents' house," He explained, "Something about them dying by a serial killer," 

"Many people died, Jordan," Lydia gave a sad smile, "People gave themselves different reasons,"

They stayed out for a while and you walked out. You noticed the girl next to Jordan and knew exactly who it was. You didn't let it linger for too long. There was a chance she remembered you as well. 

"So, it's going to take about a week," You said loudly, "But it's just mostly rusted and stuff- Otherwise they're saying it's all good," 

"Hi, I'm Lydia-" She extended her hand but then stared at your face, "Y/N?" She blinked and you laughed as well

"You've _grown!_ " You exclaimed and you both collapsed into a hug

"It's been _years_. I never thought you'd come back," Lydia was surprised, "But I'm so glad you decided to," 

"You two know each other?" Jordan cleared his throat

"Y/N used to babysit me a lot. Even when I _didn't_ need one, actually," She explained, "Our moms were good friends," 

"Houses were near too," You smiled, "I can't _believe_ you're still here. I thought you'd be out of here right after Junior High," You lied with ease

"I just," She withdrew her hand and there was a sudden spike in her heart rate, "Decided to stick around for a while," 

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I don't think I know anyone else in this town," You let out a deep breath 

"No, the Hales are still around," Lydia said pointedly and your brows shot up 

"They are?" You were surprised but Jordan still didn't hear your heart, "Is-"

"Yeah," She nodded without you having to finish your question 

You exchanged numbers and she promised to visit you soon. You got in the car with Jordan and he started to drive towards Lydia's house. 

"So, you know the Hales?" He questioned and you hummed 

"Almost a lifetime ago," You couldn't hide your emotions when it came to them 

"Were you here when the-" He asked and you shook your head

"No. I had left maybe a little while before the fire. I didn't know about until much later," You told him truthfully, "My parents didn't want me coming back because of it," 

"You were close to them, I guess," He concluded 

_You have no idea_ , You thought to yourself

* * *

"Are you sure this will be ready soon?" Scott sat on the hood of Stiles's jeep 

"Should be-" Derek wiped his hands on his jeans, "The contractor said it'll be ready within two weeks," 

"Really?" Scott and Stiles, both were surprised, to say the least

"That's what we're paying him for," Peter rolled his eyes, "We've got over double the usual number of people working on this- And it's supposed to be an exact replica of the old Manor," He smiled proudly as he looked at the frame of the Manor

"How much-" Stiles's curiosity grew a little and Derek shook his head

"You don't want to know," He stated, "Trust me- It was hard enough to write _that_ cheque," 

"So, what will happen to the loft?" Scott asked, "You'll move here, right?"

"Isaac will stay there. It'll still be our primary location for _everything_ ," Derek explained, "The Manor is basically to show that the Hale family is _back_ and is strong," He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck as his voice dropped low, "But we're making arrangements to host as many as possible if anything happens," 

The bare structure stood firmly and Argent was helping Derek and Malia fix the bunkers underneath. The Manor was coming along nicely and Peter was exceptionally excited to finally have his _home_ back. Deaton and him were right when they agreed for the first time ever. BeaconHills needed a place which was safe for their kind. A place where everyone who wasn't _human_ could come for shelter. Peter wasn't exactly fond of the idea of running a foster home but in hindsight, they needed this. 

* * *

"So, what could it mean?" Lydia's leg bounced as she waited for an answer

"Did you feel scared?" Deaton asked and she shook her head

"For a moment- I mean. I worried but then I wasn't _scared_ ," She said thoughtfully, "The power just radiated off of him. That was scary,"

"Did it feel like he was going to hurt you?" He frowned and she looked away

"I don't know," She confessed, "It was over too quickly. It is possible that this is connected to the man I saw killing Monroe?" 

"I wouldn't rule it out," Deaton stated, "Many times, many things are much more connected and intertwined than we realize," 

* * *

You stared at your laptop screen. You knew Lydia was here. However, you didn't know that the Hales were still here. If you still had a heart, it would've been racing right now. You took out your phone and dialled Elijah's number. You were too angry to talk to Klaus. 

"Hello?" He picked after a few rings

"Did you know?" You almost yelled 

"Y/N- What are you-" Elijah tried to calm you down

"Don't bullshit me- Did you know?" You pinched the bridge of your nose, "Hales," 

He understood what you meant, "I didn't know that you weren't aware," His voice softened 

"How many of them?" You leaned back in your chair 

"Three," He answered quickly, " _He_ is one of them," 

"Of course," You laughed sarcastically, "Of course, _he_ would fucking survive!" 

"His daughter and his nephew," Elijah explained, "Y/N- I didn't know that Klaus hadn't told you," 

"Daughter?" You hung to that word, "That dipshit has a daughter?" 

"It was, I believe a one-night stand, with someone known as _The Desert Wolf_?" It sounded like he was shuffling through papers

"How old is she?" You couldn't help but ask 

"18 or soon to be," He sighed, "I know what this looks like-"

"Looks like? It's _exactly_ what it looks like. He cheated on me," You wanted to cry but it was just so long ago, "Please send over the information Klaus wilfully refused to," You took a deep breath

"I am sorry, Y/N," Elijah said sincerely, "I honestly didn't know," 

"He didn't tell me because if knew he was here, I would not have agreed to come," You swallowed your boiling rage, "Thank you for being here for me. I'll talk to you soon," 

Now you were looking at the whole picture. Elijah had sent over all the information and the pack of BeaconHills was _truly_ something you'd never seen or heard about. This was unlike anything else. Usually, packs have a druid and then the rest is just one kind of creatures. But these were... these were almost everything. Werewolves, banshees, hellhounds, chimaeras, hunters even. Their pack had humans and hunters along with every creature in the lore.

You were _astounded_. 

Most of all, you were surprised by the two friends. The Alpha and his _blood brother_ , Stilinski. Scott was a **true** Alpha. Something which had been a myth or lore for centuries. However, Stiles. He was categorized as unknown and human. He had a history of being possessed by a Nogitsune but you knew for a fact that no human could hold that much power. He couldn't _just_ be human. He had to be something more. 

There were also cases of him being in close proximity of Lydia when she'd screamed and he'd suffered not a lot of damage. Again, it was a sign that he wasn't just human. 

"What are you?" You scrolled through the files as you delved deeper into his history 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there a slight back and forth in this - i hope it doesn't get confusing - 
> 
> to the new people on here, helllooooo and welcome!!!  
> to my older reader, i love you all and thanks for being with me so far

It wasn't a secret that you and Peter had been a thing back in the day. You had dated all through Highschool. Even when you went to college and came back during holidays, you two were still strong. Right up until you suddenly left BeanconHills. Everyone just thought you two were endgame. Spoilers, you _weren't_. 

Right before you left, you'd found out that Peter had been influencing Derek in dangerous ways and he was basically the reason that that little boy's eyes didn't shine yellow anymore. You had confronted him and when he'd not apologized or rather even pushed back, you were heartbroken.

Everything suddenly flooded back to you. All of his behavioural issues. All of his toxic tendencies. Everything you'd been blind to for years and years, it all just suddenly became clear to you. 

It was like the fog had cleared. 

Peter had never been _physically_ abusive towards you. Not once. He was gentle and kind and loving. He was even soft. However, his anger was terrifying. You always blamed yourself for making him angry but when you finally took a step back, that's when you realized it all. Peter Hale was an extremely possessive and jealous and angry man.

He cared for one thing and one thing only. He wanted to be the **Alpha**. 

All the fights you two had. All the accusation when you were at college. Everything just fell together and imploded. 

When you'd heard about the fire, it was devastating. You would've run back home if it hadn't been for Elijah. He had been a truly good friend to you. You wanted to come back, not for him, no, but for if someone had survived. If someone had been left behind. You had been around that family for years. You had been trusted with their secret. You knew Talia. You knew Laura. You knew Derek. There were so many _children_. Everyone lost. 

You never realized how much _death_ was in BeaconHills. So many people died in such a little town in such a small amount of time. It was heartbreaking. 

You would have been lost to bloodlust and a wave of anger you had never felt before if it hadn't been for Klaus. He had kept you close for weeks to make sure you didn't go berserk. He did the same again when you lost your family. Maybe those were the times when something really blossomed between you two. Or maybe it was the long nights you studied history with him and lore and mythologies and religions. 

It could have been a number of things. You always spent time with him the most even know Elijah was your Sire. The relationship between you and Elijah was that of a respected elderly that you looked up to. With Klaus, it was much harder to explain. Much confusing too.

* * *

Derek stared at his phone. Lydia's message was clear and _surprising_. He deleted it as soon as he read it and acknowledged it. He couldn't believe it though. You were here. Right here in BeaconHills. He remembered you vaguely. You used to be with Peter always but then one day you just left.

He didn't remember it bothering Peter a lot but he remembered his mother worrying a lot for you. He never thought much about it until right this moment. The fire had happened a while after you'd left and Peter was comatose and then one thing kept happening right after the other... 

"What's wrong?" Isaac suddenly halted when he saw Derek

"Nothing," Derek shoved his phone into his pocket 

"Right," Isaac looked around, "What happened?" 

"Nothing," Derek repeated and Isaac nodded again

He opened his mouth to asked the same question again and Derek's eyes glowed yellow

"That doesn't scare me anymore," Isaac pointed out, "Same colour, remember?" His glowed yellow too, "What happened?" 

"Peter's ex," Derek sighed, "She moved back into town. Lydia ran into her the other day," 

"Crazy like Malia's mom?" Isaac asked with a cocked brow and Derek shook his head

"No," He blinked, "Y/N was... I remember her to be nice. She was sweet. Never understood why she was with Peter," 

"Why'd they break up?" Isaac folded his arms over his chest 

"Don't know," Derek shrugged, "She just left one day. It was just before the-" 

"The fire? Did she have anything to with it happening?" Isaac's eyes widened 

"No- She knew about us for years. Peter had told her himself," Derek explained quickly, "He- He was a bit of a show-off,"

"Peter? No way!" Isaac rolled his eyes sarcastically

"In any case," Derek almost got lost in thought, "She was the one who left and Peter didn't seem to care much, honestly. So, I don't think it'll be an issue or anything," 

* * *

A movie played in the background for noise. You still couldn't stand absolute silence. It made your skin crawl. You drank your blood wine and noticed that you'd been here for almost two weeks and the blood was starting to run low. You needed to find a source. A _human_ source. You were not, you did not want to, resort to feeding on an animal. You couldn't let yourself fall weak. 

In hindsight, this was the _only_ downside to being what you were. The blood problem. Everything else was just a perk. You thought about the first time you fate stepped in to give you this life. 

* * *

You'd been in New Orleans for almost a year. It was the farthest place you could think of from BeaconHills. It was also a place of wonder and lore and magic and myth and it was big enough for you to easily get lost in. You'd done odd jobs and were barely scraping by. Even your bills would just almost get through. You wanted to disappear. 

It was late at night when you were walking home from another late shift at work. You knew you were being followed. Years with Peter made you acutely aware of those sorts of things. The night was dark, _too dark_. The air was heavy with humidity as well. You didn't have the patience and whoever was behind you, they clearly weren't human. They were stalking to prey on you. They weren't following you to hurt you in _that_ kind of a way. 

You stopped abruptly and turned around. Your eyes met his bright ones.

"If you're going to bite and turn me, just do it," You huffed, "I don't have time for fucking games," 

He was caught by surprise, to say the least. He cocked his head to the side and smiled dangerously as he walked closer to you. 

"I didn't mean to scare you," He told you softly and you realized he wasn't what you thought he was

"I thought you were someone else," You were not about to be intimidated but _this thing_ when Peter had already done the same to you before 

" _What_ did you think I was?" His smile was unwavering 

"No one," You lied but he knew something was not right 

"Tell me," He stared into your eyes and you couldn't help but vomit out everything you knew

"I thought you were a werewolf," You whispered and he smirked at your answer 

"Why did you think I was a werewolf?" Words dance around in your head

"My ex was- His family is," You spoke against your will

"Lockwood?" He was surprised twice now and you shook your head

"Hale," You squeaked out because you didn't want to put them in trouble 

"You're _far_ away from home aren't you," He stepped back finally, "Why don't you come along with me and we'll have a little chat about _all that confidence_?" 

* * *

You pulled yourself out of your memories and focused on the task at hand. You had three more folders that you hadn't read or gone through. You needed to catch up. You didn't want to but you clicked on Peter's first. You had avoided it long enough as it was. 

You almost laughed out loud. All the years he craved to be the alpha, he lost to his own beta. All the years he lost murdering his own, breaking alliances, ruining relationships, making himself unworthy of trust. He is still a blue-eyed beta. 

You smiled at the beauty of it all. 

"Karma really is a bitch," You smirked at you scrolled on, "Seems like you got yours, perfectly," 

* * *

Argent was driving through the town when he noticed it. There was a new book store which he hadn't seen before. He didn't recall it ever being there but ever since the Wild Hunt, people's memories were all over the place. 

Suddenly remembering things which they'd long forgotten. Or sometimes, not remembering something at all. The store might not have been important enough to remember at all, he assumed but he still stopped the car and decided to look inside. 

The signboard had enough wear and tear that it was almost unreadable. He walked up the steps and opened the door. The bell above chimed softly and a voice from inside said that they'll be with him soon. 

The bookshop was massive inside. It held old books, some of which had been lost to time. First editions and even some signed copies. It was a holy grail for someone who liked to learn. 

A tall brunette woman with piercing eyes walked up to him. 

"Hello," She greeted him with a smile, "Welcome- I'm," She said her name but he didn't quite catch it. He was too engrossed by the books that were there 

"Chris," He smiled too, "I've never noticed your shop before," 

"Really?" She laughed, "It's the strangest thing! That's what everyone keeps saying lately. I've been here for centuries!" 

"My mistake," He offered politely 

"No harm, no foul," She nudged him, "So, what are you looking for? My friends say I can always guess what someone is looking for,"

"Really?" Argent cocked a brow and she nodded happily, "Okay, let's see," 

"Wait right here!" She giggled and left 

Argent browsed the sections a little and when he turned, that woman was standing in front of him. She didn't make a single sound. It was... odd. 

"Here," She handed him an old withered book about the French flintlock turnover pistol

"Your friends were right," He flipped through the pages 

He paid for it and left. However, even after when he got home and was having dinner with Melissa, he couldn't shake the feeling off of him. He couldn't stop thinking about how that woman just knew something so personal about him. 

"You're awfully quiet- More than usual- Not that you talk a lot anyway," Melissa pointed out as she ate dinner 

"There was- Have you been to that book store? The one with the torn-up sign?" Chris asked and she nodded as she took another bite

"I haven't but Scott mentioned it- The girl there apparently is great at helping customers," She explained with animated gestures, "She knew exactly what he was looking for," 

"Yeah," He nodded slowly as he looked away, "She did," 

* * *

You listened closely to make sure there was no one around. It was still early enough that no one would come around but you had to be careful. You took a deep breath and walked into the clinic. You weren't sure how it would go. You hadn't met Deaton in a long time and you had no idea if he remembered you or how he was going to react to you either.

You switched the broad as you locked the door so it would say _closed_. 

Deaton walked out as he heard the bell chime when you walked in the door. 

"Y/N," He was surprised to see you, "It's been a while,"

"Almost fifteen years," You nodded, "How have you been?"

"Can't complain," He shrugged with a smile, "You haven't changed much," 

"I should hope not," You smirked softly, "You have time to talk?" 

His eyes darted to the sign that had been turned over and he sighed. 

"I don't seem to have much of a choice, do I?" He questioned and you shook your head

"Not a lot, no," You acknowledged it, "We needed privacy," 

"What's this about?" Deaton didn't move much

"It's about what happened when you guys decided to go _against_ the Wild Hunt," You got straight to the point 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohky soooo  
> peter should be around 40/41 when s6 ended  
> which means he was around 26 when the reader left town  
> which means he was around 23/24 when malia was born  
> (i think there may have been some confusion with the ages)
> 
> HENCE our lovely gorgeous beautiful badass reader aka YOU  
> left beaconhills around 26  
> but she was turned in her late 20s  
> so like... 28ish? 29 perhaps. 
> 
> but years wise, reader is AS old as peter hale
> 
> secondly - please imagine the book store owner as Angelina Jolie with whichever skintone you prefer  
> but her features will be described like Jolie's  
> however I'll not be making a point of saying her skintone - thats' for youuuuuuu to pick 
> 
> and yes - she's a OC and will be important laterrrrrrr 
> 
> thanks for reading  
> stay safe  
> much lovveeee


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooohhhhh what??? two chapters??? together ???? 
> 
> enjjjoooyyy !!!!

Deaton stared at you like nothing was amiss but you could hear his heart going wild. 

"What do you know?" He sat down and tried to appear normal but he was anxious and worried 

"I know that _most_ of you were taken by the Hunt," You didn't bother moving, "And I know that you all got out- But since that's not the _natural order of things_ when you escaped, something tagged along as well," 

"It was taken care of," He frowned, "We know what got out," 

"It wasn't the only thing," You sighed as you looked at the floor 

"Is that why you're back?" He asked and you nodded 

"Something much worse than Anuk Ite got out too," You walked and sat next to Deaton, "We don't know what it is _yet_ , but it'll be here soon. It's ancient and powerful. It's probably older than anything you've faced or known," 

"Who is we, Y/N?" Deaton caught on the word 

"The ones who asked me to go back. To try and make alliances because they know that neither of us can face this alone," You rubbed your palms on your jeans as you offered him a weak smile, "I know it isn't much and it's been a very long time but- something _is_ coming and we all will need all the help we can get,"

"BeaconHills has always been a _beacon_ ," He huffed a laugh and you nodded, "So, human or...?" He looked at you

"Not human," You stood up, "I'll leave the guessing up to you, though," You winked at him as you turned and switched the board sign back to _open_

"Does Peter know you're back?" Deaton asked just as you turned the handle

"I don't think so," You paused for a moment, "It's inevitable, however,"

* * *

Klaus was drenched. The blood clung to his skin and was slowly drying as he enjoyed a cold glass of whiskey. The windows of your old room were open and the view was almost perfect. 

"Thought I might find you here," Elijah had cleaned up as soon as he got the chance 

"It's serene tonight," Klaus mused, "Isn't it?" He didn't turn 

"They're cleaning up down there," Elijah poured himself a glass too, "Tonight was a success, I'd say," 

"More than," Klaus agreed but didn't voice out that it _felt good_ to him that he was able to let loose and be completely unhinged and feral after so long 

"What now?" Elijah asked as he finished his drink 

"We wait a while. Make sure everything is in order here," Klaus took a sip, savoured it, "Then we go to BeaconHills," 

"Y/N is still angry," Elijah made a point to remind him for you hadn't spoken to Klaus since you found out that he had deliberately kept information from you 

* * *

The news was slowly getting around. Lydia knew, Derek knew, Isaac had told Stiles and he had told Scott. They'd both asked Melissa about it. 

Stiles and Scott didn't remember much, honestly, but Stiles knew bits and pieces because he was always a curious one and he just liked _knowing_ things. Stiles's dad remembered you because he knew your father.

Noah also was the one who had buried your family and informed you of their deaths. 

However, Theo and Liam, along with Argent, didn't really know much and Chris, specifically did not like being out of the loop. 

* * *

Melissa kissed Chris's temple as he poured over the open files. There were pictures, documents, birth records, high school and college degrees. A lot of something but a bunch of nothing for him. 

"Whatcha got there?" She asked as she looked through them, "Why do you have a picture of the Y/L/N family?" 

"Everyone knows something about this person who is suddenly back in town," Chris sighed, "I don't like not knowing- And she's-"

"She was a good kid who got involved with a wrong guy," She sat across him, "Peter was a terrible person. We're still not sure where he stands and we keep our distance. Y/N was with him for years- She just left suddenly so I'm thinking it was a bad breakup. That's it," 

"So, how come she's back now?" He cocked a brow 

"Her family is gone. The house is empty. She has been through a lot," She took his hands into hers, "Maybe her being here isn't a big mystery you have to solve right now," 

Chris took a deep breath and closed all the files.

"It's not like I found anything suspicious, anyway," He smirked at her 

* * *

"So, even Peter had a _not crazy_ ex," Theo casually spoke to Liam but loud enough for Derek to hear, "But _some_ people still can't catch a break, huh?"

Isaac's eyes darted across the loft as Derek's shoulder's stiffened. 

"Yeah, I mean, Peter," Liam was oblivious, "He's just- He is actually the worst," 

"And yet..." Theo sighed dramatically 

The Hale Manor had been completed so Malia and Peter had started living there. Derek hadn't fully transitioned to there. Isaac and Theo were living at the loft and Liam was practically always there. 

"If you have something to say to me," Derek's jaw was clenched, "Say it _to me_ ," 

"Huh?" Theo acted dumb, "To you? No, not really- Just making an _observation_ ," 

"I don't think-" Isaac's eyes bounced from Theo to Derek as he saw the tension building in the room 

Derek advanced towards Theo but Isaac got in between them. 

"Not worth it," Isaac said softly as his hands pressed against Derek's chest to stop him, "Really isn't," 

"No," Derek's face broke into a smile, "But I do want to know how Theo _thinks_ that being manipulated and _raped_ at 16 is funny?" Silence fell and the air became thick, "Or how a druid manipulating me, was my fault?" 

"Derek, he-" Liam tried but Derek's glare quieted him down 

"I'm waiting," Derek's voice was soft and his mouth was smiling but his body was a threat and Theo was very aware of how much he'd overstepped 

" _Now_ would be a good time to apologize," Isaac turned and whispered

"I didn't-" Theo's voice was barely audible

"Didn't what?" Derek leaned forward with his arms crossed 

"Didn't know- I'm sorry," His heart was thumping so loudly that even a human could hear it 

"Next time, know before you speak," Derek said with his unwavering smile and left 

He slammed the door behind him and Isaac held Theo's shoulder and punched him in the gut as hard as he could. Theo doubled over in pain. 

"Pull something like that again and I won't let you heal from it," Isaac threatened 

* * *

You were sitting in your bed. The blood had finally been solved even though you did not like how. You'd gone onto an online forum and found that humans were willingly offering themselves as donors. Blood type, preferences, and all. 

However, it made you only slightly uneasy that you wouldn't have any personal connection with the person you were drinking from. You didn't want to focus on that. You wanted to focus someplace else so... you decided to try something else. 

You'd only ever tried it when Elijah asked you to practise honing your skills. As a vampire and as _his_ vampire, he expected you to be gifted and extraordinary. There was one skill which he'd make you practice a lot but it never did come to fruition because you were always caught. 

Dream manipulation. It got tricky and Elijah always knew when you were poking about. He'd wake up instantly. 

However, you wondered if it was just him. Maybe it could work on someone else. Maybe someone else wouldn't know it was manipulation. Maybe someone else wouldn't be expecting it.

* * *

Peter was lying in his room. He was _finally_ home. 

The Manor was perfect and exactly as it was before the fire. Down to the wallpapers. The replica he grew up in. He never dared to say it to anyone but he was almost excited that Malia would be living in the home he grew up in. 

Sleep never came easy to him. The years in the coma, the fire, Eichen House, being lost to the Hunt. All the memories would come back at night. 

He took a deep breath and opened the drawer beside his bed. He took some pills and fell back into the mattress. He hoped for sleep to come easy tonight. 

_Peter opened his eyes to a lavish party. Everyone was there. Scott was laughing as Stiles joked around and Lydia was standing with them. Isaac and Derek were talking to Liam. Theo was whispering to Argent about something. Everyone was dressed up. Suits and dresses. He looked down and noticed that he was in a suit too._

_"Are you ready?" Malia smiled at him and his brows furrowed_

_"What am I-" He tried to ask but Malia just tugged him along_

_"To meet the host!" She rolled her eyes, "She invited us all,"_

_"Who?" Peter was becoming more and more confused, "Malia, darling, where are we?"_

_"Hale Manor," She reminded him, "But you sold it, remember?"_

_"I would never!" Peter pulled himself away from her grip_

_Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Peter. He looked around and the massive room was suddenly empty. He blinked again and he was standing at the front door of the Hale Manor._

_"Malia?!" He called out but no answer came, "Derek?" He yelled again_

_Peter banged on the door and a voiced called out from the inside_

_"Coming!"_

_It was too familiar. He back away. The door creaked open and you stood at the door._

_"Can I help you?" You smiled at him_

_"Y/N?" Peter suddenly found it very hard to breathe properly_

_"Yes, do I know you?" Your smile faltered_

_"Y/N, it's me- It's Peter," He tried to come closer but he couldn't move, "Please- It's me- Don't you remember me? I'm Peter Hale!"_

_"No, I'm sorry," You shook your head, "I don't remember a Peter Hale,"_

Peter gasped awake. He fell out of his bed and onto his knees and tried to catch his breath. 

"MALIA!!" He screamed out and waited for what seemed like an eternity until she burst through the doors 

"What happened?!" Malia came with claws out and eyes bright blue

"Who am I?" Peter's voice was shaky, "Do you remember?

Her claws went back in and her eyes stopped glowing. _Another nightmare_ , She guessed accurately as she kneeled down next to him and took away his pain. 

"Peter Hale. My father. Owner of the Hale Manor," She told him softly as she calmed him down 

It took a little while for Peter to breathe normally. Both of them kept sitting on the floor. Her hand was on his back to assure him that this was real. 

"Wanna talk about it?" She finally asked 

"I dreamt I was forgotten," He lamented over the details

"Stiles gets those too," She hung her head, "Lydia told me," 

"I'll be fine," Peter got up slowly, "I need to clear my head," 

Malia nodded. They had an odd relationship. Not exactly a father and daughter type but was something. Peter looked out for Malia and she was protective for him but only in private. They did care a lot for each other but neither of them was expressive enough of emotionally well off enough. 

Malia watched from her window as Peter got into his car and sat in it for a while before he drove off. He just needed to clear his head but his head was anything but. 

You'd appeared in his dream and all his memories from the past were suddenly flooding him. 

* * *

"Come on, Y/N," Peter rolled his eyes, "You're making a big deal out of nothing," 

"I can't do this anymore," You kept repeating, "You refuse to see your mistakes. You care about nothing and no one," 

"Y/N," He tried but your glistening eyes glared at him 

"Don't-" You swallowed, "I'm done. If life is kind to me, this will be _last time_ I ever see you," 

* * *

Peter remembered that the breakup wasn't just bad, it was terrible. He also remembered how it was just between you and him. You didn't say a word to anyone. It was like you suddenly left with a wind. Like you never existed in this town. You'd taken everything with you. He had nothing to remember you by except for his memories. 

He drove around before he finally turned into your street. He wanted to calm himself down. That it was just a dream. That it didn't mean anything. 

However, all that hope came crashing down when he drove by your house and saw the porch light on. 

"Fuck," He growled as he drove away as fast as he could 

He didn't go home because he knew Malia would smell the anxiety on him. He just kept driving until he got tired of it and was at the edge of the Hale Property. Peter was extremely bothered. You were back. He knew it was you and not someone else because the Beast of Gévaudan had killed your family. 

It had to be you unless your house had been sold, but it hadn't, right? It _couldn't_ have been. Even if it had to be sold, you would have had to come here to go through with the sale. Is that why you were here? To cut the final cord? To _be finally be done with BeaconHills?_

He distinctly remembered that you _never_ wanted to come back because you never wanted to see him again. 

Did you think that he died in the fire? Did you think that he died when Derek killed him? Did you not remember him at all? 

There were too many questions and not enough answers. 


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rang and Deaton walked into the store Argent had mentioned. It was old. It was... not here before. This wasn't forgotten because of the hunt. This was... something else. 

"Hello," The owner came out, "Can I help you-" As soon as she saw that it was Deaton, her blue eyes narrowed, "What are you looking for?" Her smile seemed forced

"I'm looking for some rare books. My friend said this is the place," He said politely, "I'm Alan Deaton, and you are?" 

She didn't want to give her name but he was waiting. 

"Lily," She cleared her throat, "It's Lily Aiden," 

"Nice to meet you, Ms Aiden," Deaton offered his hand but she turned around 

"I know just what would interest you!" Lily said loudly as she walked away 

"Thank you," He acknowledged, "How long have you been here? I know my research would have used this place a lot of times," 

"Oh, I've always been around here," Her voice carried through the store 

"In BeaconHills?" He asked and Lily reappeared with a book in her hands

"I think you'd like this," Instead of answering his question, she handed him a book titled _Druid Power: Celtic Faerie Craft and Elemental Magic_

Deaton eyed her suspiciously but thanked her still. He paid and left. She looked around and took a deep breath. 

"That was close," She spoke into the emptiness

* * *

Lydia was in the library. She had to do research on what she saw. She needed more information on the Nogitsune. There wasn't enough in the Bestiary. Scott, even Argent had mentioned a book store in town that kept interesting and rare things but she couldn't find it. They'd told her that the signboard was almost gone anyway so she assumed she just missed it. 

However, this was Lydia. She wondered why wasn't she just taken to it? She was _looking_ for it. She chalked it up to the fact that maybe it wasn't important enough or perhaps she wasn't looking hard enough. 

Right now, she was sitting in complete quietness. Graduation was so close and finals were over with too. Hence, there was no one around except the elder librarian, Mrs Carson.

Lydia had plenty of lore to go through but not much of it was helpful. It was just bits and pieces. Footnotes at best. 

A sound of books falling echoed. She turned around to see if someone said anything but no one was there. Mrs Carson was too far so it couldn't have been her. 

"Hello?" Lydia whispered but no one answered 

She went back to her notes and started writing again. However, once more she heard books falling. This time even the librarian looked up at her. 

_Not banshee hearing_ , Lydia swallowed and closed her books and stuffed her notes into her bag. As she stood up, she took out her phone and dialled Stiles's number. 

"How's the studying going?" He asked as he picked

"Stay on the line- I heard something," She whispered and the fear was evident in her voice

"I'm here," Stiles's rushed to the house phone to call Scott so he could get to Lydia, he was the closest, "Talk to me- What do you hear or see?" 

"I don't know yet," Her voice became muffled 

Stiles hurriedly put on his shoes and ran to his jeep. He kept Lydia on speaker as he tried to start his car and get to the library as well. 

Lydia kept hearing the falling books and the librarian also seemed to follow the sound. _Definitely not banshee hearing_ , Lydia's hand tightened around the bag's strap so she could swing it at whatever that would jump out.

Mrs Carson was right behind her and walking shakily. She was too old to be here. Lydia took the lead. The sound got louder as she got closer. 

"Lydia?" Stiles's voice echoed through the phone, "Scott is on his way- I'm coming too-"

She hummed but didn't say anything. She walked slowly so she wouldn't make a sound. The carpeted floor helped with that. She finally turned around the corner and saw the shelf from where the books were falling out from. The books were expanding and falling out because there was no space for their size. 

It was happening throughout the entire row. 

"What section is this, Mrs Carson?" Lydia's voice was trembling 

"It's supposed to be religion and mythology," She answered as she pointed to the sign above 

"Stiles," Lydia spoke into the phone, "You need to call Deaton. Now," 

* * *

It was a few hours until the books stopped _growing_. Each one had extra chapters added to it. New creatures, new history. Things that no one even remembered about. Scott, Lydia and Stiles were extremely confused whereas Deaton finally understood what you'd meant. 

Something had come out of Hunt and now it was _obvious_. 

"Perhaps we should meet in the evening. Let everyone know what's going on," Deaton flicked through the pages of a book

"So, you know what's going on here?" Lydia was the first to ask and Deaton nodded

"I may have an inkling and a friend may have an idea too," He frowned, "Gather everyone at the loft. I'll join you later in the evening," 

With nothing more added, Deaton left. 

"What do you think he knows?" Scott asked softly

"He probably knows everything. Dude's a walking supernatural encyclopedia," Stiles groaned as his eyes followed him, "What happened to Mrs Carson?" 

"She's fine- She thinks she had another sleepwalking episode," Lydia episode, "So, it's fine. I guess," 

* * *

It was late afternoon when Deaton knocked at your door. 

"You were right," His words made your brows rise, "Something did indeed get out of the Wild Hunt," 

"Come in?" You opened the door fully for him 

"How did you know that something came out before there were signs of it?" Deaton asked as you closed the door 

" _I didn't know_. I was _told_ ," You explained, "Why? What did you find?" 

"History is being _added_ ," He summarized, "Y/N, if you know what got out and if you're not telling-"

"Alan, I don't," You frowned, "I don't know what it is. All I know it's powerful and dangerous. The person who told me to come back, I trust him. Otherwise, you _know_ , I would've never in a million years chose to come here," 

"We will meet tonight," Deaton let out a breath, "If you want to start making alliances, I'm extending you an official hand," He gave you an address and left 

You paced for a while before finally making the call. You wanted to call Klaus and tell him what had happened but you were still very much angry at him. You weren't the type to turn away your emotions, you felt them all and you felt them fully. 

You called Elijah instead and explained what happened. You didn't mention the dream thing to him because you knew he would be disappointed. You told him everything Deaton had told you and he just listened. 

There was no inclination of whether he'd come soon or not. As per your understanding, you were on your own for a while amongst the strongest pack of what is supposed to be your natural enemy. 

* * *

Everyone had gathered at the loft. Information was being exchanged. Liam mentioned how some of his books were thicker than he remembered. Derek also said that noticed that some books had fallen off of the shelf but he didn't think much of it. 

The school library, although, had experienced the same thing as the public library where Lydia had been. However, because no one was at school, no one would've noticed. That incident could be chalked up to someone messing around or a senior prank. 

"What about that book store?" Scott asked everyone, "The one with the worn-out sign?" 

"Oh yeah," Isaac remembered too, "If this happened all over town, that place must've seen something happen too," 

Derek, Scott, even Isaac engaged in that conversation but Stiles didn't because like Lydia, he couldn't find it. Even when Scott drove with him, he wasn't able to locate it but when Scott went alone, he found it easily. 

"So, what's all this about?" Malia asked and Lydia explained to her what had happened 

"Is Peter coming?" Lydia asked 

"Don't know," She frowned, "He's been a little- Odd lately. Even for Peter," 

Lydia knew the probable reason but kept it herself. 

Deaton arrived and Jordan did too. Theo was hanging back and still pretty quiet from the other night with Liam by him.

"I'll begin shortly-" Deaton smiled softly, "I just need for one more person to be here," And right on cue, a knock echoed through the loft, "That should be her," He nodded towards Jordan and he went to open the door 

You stood on the other side, knowing full well that you were walking into an extremely outnumbered arena. If you made out alive tonight, you were golden. Jordan opened the door and was only slightly surprised to see you there. 

"Knew there was something about you," He quipped and let you in

"Y/N?" Lydia stared at you and Derek looked too 

"Hello," You wrung your fingers together as you went and stood next to Deaton 

"I assume most of you already know Y/N," Deaton looked around the room and everyone nodded 

"I don't," Malia raised her hand, "Who is she?" 

"She's an old friend," Derek answered for you, "Used to live in BeaconHills before and-"

"And now she's back with some disturbing news," Deaton finished the sentence, "She says that something got out of the Wild Hunt," 

The room erupted in anger and frustration. 

"What?!"

"We already dealt with that!"

"Again?!" 

"How the hell?!"

"Enough!" Scott's voice echoed, "Let him talk,"

"Actually, Y/N?" Deaton looked at you and every eye was on you again 

"The Anuk Ite wasn't the only thing that came out of the Wild Hunt," You swallowed, "Something else got out too. The thing with the books is just a glimpse of them, I guess. It's old and powerful and ancient,"

"Like that thing in New Orleans?" Stiles asked and you smiled

"No, he's not that old," You answered and carried on, "We don't really know what got out. But we do know that it was trapped in the Hunt since longer than any of us can fathom. That's why history is being added. Either it's by whatever got out- Or-"

"Or people are remembering," Lydia understood what you meant 

"Am I the only one who caught the fact that she _knows_ whatever is in New Orleans?" Liam interjected

"Him and his brother are the ones who asked me to come here," You explained, "They don't think that you or they can take on whatever it is alone,"

"You want to make an alliance," Scott understood and you nodded 

"What are you?" Theo finally spoke, "What is the _thing_ in Louisiana?" Liam wanted to stop him even he was curious 

You knew that if you had a heart, it would've been racing right now. You look around at everyone. They were _waiting_ for an answer. You opened your mouth but no words came out. 

All attention from you was diverted when the door slid open and slammed shut. Peter entered without looking up, he was on his phone. 

"Can we get this show on the road?" He announced as he walked in, "I need to be on my way for many, _many_ things," 

"We're in the middle of something," Jordan's jaw clenched and Peter put his phone away

His breath was caught in his throat. His focus zeroed in on you. Everything else just disappeared. You looked almost exactly like the last time you'd seen him. You turned and met his gaze. 

"Y/N," Your name left his mouth like a soft gasp and his lips curled into a smile as he saw your face 

You saw him and you saw white-hot rage. In a blink of an eye, you were in front of him and he was shocked that you weren't human. 

"Surprise, asshole," You stated through gritted teeth 

Before he could say anything you moved your hand back to slap him. You focused all your strength and energy into it. All your rage. Everything negative you'd ever felt towards Peter Hale ever, and you brought your hand forward. When your hand finally connected to his face, it sent him across the room. The anger filled you so much that your True Face peaked through. 

Malia tried to attack you but Derek held her back and Isaac followed his lead

When you turned to meet Theo's gaze, he saw the blood in your eyes, the veins spreading across your cheeks and your canines beings larger than possible. You went back to normal as your eyes and skin cleared. Your teeth became shorter. 

"What was that for?!" Malia growled as she was held back

"He had it coming," You spoke all too softly

"I take it back, Peter's ex is crazy too-" Theo whispered to Isaac, "This is _definitely_ a Hale thing," 

Peter shook his head to regain composure. His jaw hurt like hell. He had _never_ been slapped or even punched like that. Ever. 

"I know I deserved that but I'm too happy to see you care," Peter took a breath as he stood up, "How you been, Y/N? You look _great_. Who's your Sire?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know, beta wolf?" You snarled at him and his eyes flashed yellow and claws came out 

"I'll show you a beta wolf," He advanced towards you and your True Face emerged again 

"Come on, little puppy. Show me how you grew into your claws," You provoked him further

"Guys," Scott urged but he wasn't your Alpha, his words meant nothing to you 

"Let's just all calm down," Lydia tried but no avail

Scott and Derek looked at each other but didn't move. Jordan could've stopped everything but he didn't want to. He didn't like Peter particularly, to be honest, and after that slap, he believed that you could take him easily. 

You and Peter were locked at each other and ready to go. Stiles has squeezed through everyone and now was the closest to you and he was asking to stop too. 

"I hate the guy as well, Y/N but he isn't worth it-" He kept saying but all you could see was fury 

You were angry and you were _going to rip Peter apart_

You moved forward but Stiles moved too. He got in between you and Peter. Lydia shouted his name to _watch out and be careful_. 

"ENOUGH!" Stiles screamed and his hands glowed as he squeezed between you and Peter

His palms let out a burst of energy that pushed both of you apart. Everyone went silent. You were the first to regain your senses. Your eyes were red and your teeth were sharp as you smiled. 

"I fucking _knew_ you weren't human," You stared at Stiles who was still staring at the fading glow of his hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooohhhh wwweeeeeee
> 
> how are Y'ALL doing????


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love it when y'all comment after every chapter   
> i adore interacting with u so much

Everyone was stunned and Stiles wasn't sure what exactly had happened. You were smiling a little too brightly as your eyes and teeth went back to normal. 

"Stiles?" Lydia approached him slowly but he pulled back 

"No!" He said a little too loudly and she flinched, "I don't want to hurt you," His voice was so small, "What if it's coming back?" 

"You're okay," Scott walked closer to him, "We'll figure this out," 

"I'm scared," Stiles whispered 

You realized that most of the people in the room were _children_. They were just teenagers fighting things _no one_ should. Stiles was terrified and it was _valid_. You looked around and saw how afraid everyone was. 

"What if it's back?" Stiles repeated once more

"It's- I don't think it's the Nogitsune," You spoke up 

"How do you know?" Jordan's eyes flashed with anger as he growled, "How do you know _anything_?!" 

"Because no _human_ can contain that spirit and _survive_!" You shot back, "He was probably never human to begin with!" 

"The possession did what the bite did to Lydia," Derek assessed, "It brought out something that was already in him..."

"But that doesn't make sense," Malia said, "Lydia's grandmother was a banshee. Stiles's family is human!"

"His dad is. What about his mother?" Isaac asked and no one had an answer

"I'm going to take him home," Lydia announced and Scott nodded too 

"Liam," Scott called his beta and he followed quickly 

Stiles still wasn't sure what happened. He was staring at his hands and kept telling Lydia and Scott that he was scared. That he didn't want _it_ to come back. Deaton went them because even though he wanted to stay here, he knew that being with Stiles was more important. To understand what just happened, was more needed. 

As soon as the door closed, Jordan's fingers wrapped around your throat. 

"You're hiding things," His skin was starting to burn against yours 

Your mind was blaring all the alarms. All of Elijah's lessons were running on full speed but right now only one was screaming in your head. _Fire bad!!_

"I'm- I'm not-" You wheezed out 

"Jordan-" Isaac tried but he didn't listen 

"When I let go, you will talk and you will tell us _everything_ you know," He said in a dangerous tone

You nodded and he let go. You coughed a bit and rubbed your neck as you healed. _Always feign confidence. Lie if you must. Survival is the priority._ Elijah's voice on repeat in your head.

"Was killing me really the best way of getting answers?" You laughed in disbelief, "Seriously?" 

Everyone looked at each other as you leaned against a pillar and slid down to sit on the floor

"When were you turned?" Theo folded his arms over his chest

"And what did Peter do?" Malia asked but as soon as she did, she turned to look at Peter, whose heart had skipped a beat

"I got turned about twelve years ago. _By my_ _own_ _choice_ ," You met Theo's gaze, "Why don't you ask what Peter did?" You looked at Malia

"Y/N-" Peter wanted to apologize but he knew it wasn't the time or place 

"Fuck you to hell, Peter," You spat, "If it wasn't for your _daughter_ ," You pointed at Malia, "You'd be on the floor with a broken spine," You seethed with anger 

"I think you all should leave," Derek said loudly, "This has been an _eventful_ night. I will talk to Y/N. There's no need for everyone to be here," 

"Derek-" Peter started but Derek cut him off

"You should go home," Derek repeated, "I'll let you know what happened," 

Jordan was reluctant but trusted Derek so he left. Malia was more curious about you than angry so she dragged Peter away too. She wanted to know more about you. Derek sat down across from you and Isaac sat on the couch by the window. Theo was near the door. 

"Y/N," Derek sighed, "What the hell happened?" 

"I left but this place didn't leave me," You looked at the floor

* * *

"Scott," Stiles whispered, "What's happening to me?" His eyes were brimming with tears 

"Deaton will figure it out- We'll get through this together," Scott assured him 

"I'll help too," Liam added

Lydia held his hands as she sat in the backseat with him and Liam. Deaton was in the front while Scott was driving Stiles's jeep. The Sheriff was working late tonight so they could go home without raising any alarms for now. 

* * *

"Who is she?" Malia asked as soon as she and Peter got to the Manor 

"Someone I used to know," He didn't want to go into deeper 

"Theo said she's your ex," She quipped back, "Why's she mad at you?" 

Peter stayed quiet because honestly if he thought hard enough about it, there could be a number of reasons. There were many mistakes made. One of which was Malia's mother. 

"I was not the _greatest_ partner," Peter sighed as he unlocked the front door and entered 

Malia fought back the urge to roll her eyes. She knew that Peter was selfish first hand but that was just as a pack member.

"How long were you and her together?" She asked 

"Long enough to know better," His voice was almost a whisper 

"When did she leave?" She held her breath for the next answer 

"When we broke up," He answered without answering 

"When did you break up?" She questioned again 

"Fifteen years," Peter swallowed and started to walk up the stairs 

Malia understood your anger. Part of it. She was almost 18. If Peter was still with you fifteen years ago then the Desert Wolf was... Her jaw clenched as she realized. 

"That would probably be one of the kinder things I'd done," He frowned when he saw Malia connecting the dots and left her alone

* * *

Deaton had checked Stiles thoroughly. For all intends and purposes, he was... _human_. At least, he was showing to be human. 

"Stiles, I know this is the last thing you want to do right now," Deaton looked at him, "But I need to know more about your family- Your bloodline," 

"You want his blood?!" Liam blinked 

"No-" Lydia rolled her eyes, "He wants to know his _lineage_ ," She stood up and gestured for Deaton to follow him

Stiles, Scott and Liam stayed behind. 

"I'm scared, Scott," Stiles's voice was a whisper, "I don't-"

"You won't," Scott answered before Stiles could finish, "We'll figure this out. I promise. You're my brother, yeah? We'll do it together," Stiles nodded but he just... he didn't have much to say 

* * *

"So, what do you need to know?" Lydia folded her arms

"Anything about his ancestry," Deaton's brows furrowed, "If this is anything like your case-"

"Could it be?" She was surprised, "Just because Y/N said so? She waltzes into town after years and she's knows everything?" 

"Lydia, if her Sire really is _who_ I assume it is, her knowing these things should be elementary education," He explained softly, "But Y/N is secondary right now. Our main focus is Stiles and what he is capable of," 

"What if this is what my vision was?" Lydia swallowed

"Perhaps," Deaton nodded, "We have too many possibilities right now," 

"Stiles's mother... she was Polish. That's all I know. Her maiden name was Gajos," She sighed, "But that's nothing-"

"Lydia..." Deaton's eyes widened, "It means more than you think,"

* * *

"Why'd you leave?" Derek asked, "I know Peter wasn't-"

"It was because of you," You smiled sadly, "That was the breaking point," 

"Me?" He stared and you nodded 

"It was when I found out about Paige," You tucked your leg under yourself, "We had a fight. I told him that he was influencing you- Anyway, things escalated and-" You took a deep breath, "Everything else that I refused to see. All his anger problems, his controlling behaviour, his accusations, his possessiveness. His want to become the Alpha. It just became clear and I left," 

Isaac and Theo looked at each other then back to you. They could smell the hurt on you. 

"I went to New Orleans because it was the farthest place from here. Other side of the country," You laughed as you held your head, "Life just- It had different plans," 

"That's where you met your... _Sire_?" Isaac asked unsurely, recalling what Peter had said 

"Elijah," You told them

"Why'd you ask to be turned?" Theo asked and you smiled at him

"Why did _you_?" You cocked a brow at him and he looked away, "Power," You shrugged, "Control of my life. I can go anywhere I want without fear. I have strength. I have people that care for me," 

"Can you go into the sun?" Isaac asked and you laughed as you nodded 

"Not everyone can. I found a _workaround_ ," You winked which left him more confused 

Derek opened his mouth to say something but your phone buzzed in your pocket. You took it out and stood up. 

"This is important," You looked at the caller ID, "You know where I am. Come by sometime," You offered him, "You both are welcome too," You told Theo and Isaac

Before any of them could say anything, you were gone. 

"Did- That's nothing like I expected," Isaac was the first to speak, "Walk in the sun?" 

"Yeah, that's like saying we _don't_ shift with the moon," Theo nodded 

* * *

You got home and saw the missed call by Klaus. You contemplated calling Elijah instead of calling Klaus but yielded in the end. 

The bell rang for barely a second and he picked up.

"Hel-" He began but you cut him off

"Why'd you call?" You snapped 

"Elijah mentioned that you were meeting with the pack tonight," Klaus explained, "I wanted to ask how it went," 

"It went alright," You said softly, "I'll call Elijah and give him all the details later," 

"Right-" He cleared his throat, "Yes, you could do that too," 

"Why'd you call, Klaus?" You asked again 

"I was worried for you," His voice dropped low

"Because I'm alone here or because Peter is here?" You said maybe a little too harshly 

"Y/N-" His voice had a drip of warning to it 

"What? You're _threatening_ me?" You shot back, "You sent me here _alone_. You held back information from me. You don't _get_ to threaten me. I'm not afraid of you," You all but shouted, "You can play you _big bag guy_ routine somewhere else because I was never into it. You _purposefully_ sending me without complete information was _reckless_ and _irresponsible_. I can't believe you'd risk my life like that!" You let out a shaky breath, "I thought- I thought I meant more to you," 

You hung up. You didn't even realize it but in holding in your scream, you crushed your phone in your hand. The pieces fell to the floor and scattered everywhere. You felt so alone. You _were_ alone. The big house and no family. The whole town and not one person to call your own. 

The tears streamed across your face. The weight of everything was finally weighing down on you. It was absolute hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!   
> sorry for the angst   
> it'll get bettteerrrrr!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my lovely pretty people  
> i hope you're healthy and safe and happy 
> 
> \---
> 
> BeaconHills 1 pm  
> New Orleans 3 Pm  
> Mystic Falls 4 pm  
> (Edited after it was pointed out by Desolate_noir [thank youuuuuuuu])
> 
> At least I think so - As far as I was able to calculate time differences 
> 
> I'm horrible at math, okay? I'm sorry

You bought a new phone. It was imperative that you didn't lose contact with the outside world. You reminded yourself to keep your emotions in check. You were at least able to salvage the sim card; so, you'd have your previous number. Thank the old gods and new for small blessings. You were still unsure if you should've sent that email to Elijah or not. You'd poured your heart out to him. How hurt you had been by the intentional held back of information and how dangerous it was, considering that you were the only one here. 

  
  


You turned on your phone and an influx of messages started to come in. Mostly were from Rebekah, some were from Elijah. One was from Damon, which surprised you. You hadn't spoken to him or even heard from him in a long time. 

  
  


You never got along with the younger Salvatore but the older one; well, him and you were okay enough friends. You got out of the shop and dialled his number. It rang a few times before he finally picked up. 

"Hey stranger-" Damon's sleepy voice came through 

"You're still in bed?" You laughed, "It's probably-" You looked at your wristwatch, it showed it was 9 am in the morning, "It's around noon,"

"It's bedtime, Y/N," He groaned, "I tried calling you last night at _humane_ hours but couldn't connect," 

"Yeah, broke my phone," You glossed over the details, "Just got a new one,"

"And I'm the first one you called? I'm truly touched," He sighed deeply, "I didn't know you loved me so," 

"Why did you call, Damon?" You rolled your eyes even though he couldn't see it 

"No reason- Heard there was trouble in New Orleans- Hunters and all," He explained, "A complete bloodbath- Wanted to make sure you were okay,"

"I'm okay- And I'm not in new New Orleans," You cleared your throat 

"Really?" Damon sounded more awake now, "Elijah loosened the leash?" 

"Oh, bite me," You scoffed 

"Don't give out invitations so freely, sweetheart- Some of us might just take you up on it," He laughed melodically and you gave a soft chuckle too, "No but- Really. Where are you?"

"I'm- Uhh- I'm in BeaconHills," You squeaked out

"WHAT?!" He almost shouted 

"Yeah," You swallowed as you wedged the phone between your ear and shoulder and unlocked the door to your house

"Why?!" He couldn't fathom a reason, he didn't know your history, "Do you even know about that place? It's _infested_ with werewolves! There hasn't been a vampire there in centuries-"

"Yeah- I know- I'm the only one here-" You tried to talk

"You _know_?! Y/N- Did- Did Elijah sent you on a suicide mission-" Damon became very soft-spoken suddenly

"It's not like that. I used to live here- I'm back home- I'm literally living in parents' house right now," You told him, "I'm- Damon, I'm from BeaconHills," 

* * *

Rebekah woke up with Klaus throwing things around. Honestly, it wasn't new. Her brother got angry, he calmed down, he cried, he calmed down, he got angry again, he'd kill someone, then he'd have a glass of wine, he'd calm down again. 

It was a cycle. She was sorta used to it. She didn't want to ask or get involved, so she left the house. She figured that he'll calm down in a few hours.

However, that wasn't how things were going to be. It was only about half an hour later that Rebekah got a call from Elijah to _please return home_. That brother wasn't the one to show urgency in matters without need. 

  
  


"He's still going at it?" Rebekah tossed her purse on the table as she walked in 

  
  


Elijah's jaw was clenched and his phone was in hand as he sat on the couch. Anger was radiating off of him but he wasn't the one to show for it. He simmered softly whereas Klaus blew up easily. 

  
  


"What's got you in a fit of rage?" She shot her question at Klaus as she dodged the vase that he threw at the wall

  
  


"None. Of. Your. Concern." He enunciated each word and turned away as he broke something else 

  
  


"Be like so," She shrugged, "Remember to break your things only," She sat down with a sigh, next to Elijah

  
  


"What's got him in a mood _this time_?" She rolled her eyes and leaned towards her older brother 

  
  


"See for yourself," Elijah seethed and handed her his own phone

  
  


She scrolled through the email which you'd sent him. Her eyes widened and narrowed as conclusions dawned on him. She opened her mouth to say something but Elijah's hand on her knee stopped her from speaking. 

  
  


"Does he know what he's done?" She asked pointedly and he shook his head

  
  


"No, he's having a fit because our little Y/N scolded him," Elijah smiled softly but anger was evident in eyes

Silence finally fell and Klaus took a deep breath. He opened a bottle of wine and drank straight from it. He dropped down on the sofa in front of his siblings and smiled at them.

"All better now," He stated softly, "Just needed to-" He took a large swallow, "-let it all out," 

"Well, now that you have _let it all out_ ," Elijah leaned forward, "Perhaps you can _reign it back in_ ," He smiled sarcastically at his brother, "Your little stunt with Y/N-"

"What- Did she coming running to her Sire?" Klaus rolled his eyes, "You know Elijah, there was a time when she was _my friend_ \- not your little pet-" 

"If you hadn't stopped treating her like a friend, maybe she'd still be around," Rebekah pointed out

"What's that supposed to mean?" Klaus glared at her and she returned it with the same venom

"You knew exactly what it means-" She stood up, "You can pretend how everyone leaves you but at the end of the day, Nik, you're the one who pushes them away," With that, she left the two brothers alone 

Klaus was silent. Elijah waited and weighed his next words. 

"Y/N isn't my pet. She belongs to no one. Not to me and surely, not to you," He began slowly, "The sooner you understand that, the better. You can't let your emotions run wild for this one, brother- You breaking things will do no one any good," He stood up and met Klaus's murderous gaze, "I am her mentor, her Sire, my _relationship_ with her much different than what she _expected_ of you-"

"Expected-" Klaus interrupted but Elijah held up his hand to quiet him

"Don't play the fool when you aren't one, brother," He buttoned his jacket, "Make reparations or do a grand apology- Either way, make sure that yours and Y/N's emotions aren't what get caught in between of everything," 

* * *

The bell at the book store rang and Lily looked up. A smile crept onto her face as she saw Scott walk in. She liked him. He had a wide-eyed view of the world. His soul was still so completely untainted, which was an anomaly in itself. Yes, she liked him a lot. He was polite, he had stunning manners, and he wasn't terrible to look at either.

"Hey, how can I help you today?" She greeted him warmly 

"Hi, I'm just looking for some ancestry books- Polish stuff-" Scott said without trying to be suspicious, "My- Uhh-" He cleared his throat, "My friend wanted to learn more about his roots-" 

"Your friend?" She cocked a brow 

Scott was always surprised how striking Lily's eyes were. The blue almost glowed like Peter's or Malia's. He got lost for a second, _almost_. 

"Yeah- Stiles- We all were talking- And he realized that-" He trailed off 

"That he didn't know much about his ancestry?" She completed his sentence and Scott nodded, "Any _particular_ name which you're looking for?"

"Gajos," He answered instantly 

Lily nodded as her fingers danced on the shelves. She looked for a book that could help but turned to him with a frown. 

"Sorry- Nothing on that name," She said softly, "Maybe I have something on mass migrations from Poland to rest of the world?" 

Scott figured it was the next best thing so he agreed. When he left and Lily was sure that he was far away from her store, she flipped the sign to say _closed_ and locked the door. She went to the back of the shop, behind the counter and into the backroom. 

_I've heard that name-_ Her mind was reeling.

There were boxed upon boxes in the backroom and more dust than a desert. She closed her eyes and whispered an incantation. As her hands clapped together with a boom, the dust cleared and everything was visible much better. 

She looked around with ambition. There was much work to be done. 

* * *

Lydia was sitting on the couch while Stiles and his father were in the kitchen. She could hear them talking faintly. Stiles was trying to explain what had happened and he was asking if he knew anything at all about his mother or her heritage. Where she came from, what her family was like. Lydia wasn't trying to listen in but she was still focused on the voices she was hearing that were coming from the kitchen's direction. 

Stiles was doing a little better now. He had calmed down. He was more analytical. He was looking at the problem with a more logical approach. Liam and Isaac were at the library to find out more. Derek and Peter were trying to go through the Hale archives, hoping that maybe they might have something there. Scott had gone to that rare book shop that everyone had mentioned before. 

"So, you're telling me that you pushed Peter and Y/N apart?" Noah's muffled voice came through 

"No, dad, I- My hands _glowed_ and they were-" Stiles was trying to explain 

"How is Claudia related to any of this?" Noah's asked and Stiles's sigh was heard

Lydia frowned because the Sheriff couldn't wrap his head around his son being anything but human. She couldn't blame him. _She_ couldn't wrap her head around it either. 

No one could. 

It was Stiles. 

He was the _one_ human in the pack. Mason was too, but Mason left with Corey. Allison was human but she died. Argent was human but he was a hunter. Stiles was wise and intelligent but he- he was weak and easily hurt and he was-

_"It's so hard to make Noah understand these things," A voice came from behind_

_Lydia turned to see and she saw Claudia standing with a smile. Her hair was shiny and she wore a green shirt. There were flowers all over it._

_"I told him when Mischief was little," Claudia sat down next to Lydia, "I told him that he'll be so special when he grew up but Noah just thought I was a doting mother," She laughed softly_

_"You're supposed to be dead..._ _" Lydia's voice was barely a whisper- She didn't want Stiles hearing her_

_"Am I?" Claudia thought for a moment, "Oh, right- I am, aren't I? I got to come back for a little while but then I had to leave again, isn't that right?" Lydia nodded slowly, "It was interesting," She took a sip of tea from her mug_

_"What did you mean by Stiles being special?" Lydia found her voice again_

_"Well, him and Scott- **Brothers without blood** ," Claudia smiled as her eyes remained fixated on the kitchen door, "It's not a bond you see every day,"_

_"What's different about it?" Lydia asked because she still couldn't understand_

_"What do you know about Emissaries, Lydia?" Claudia finally turned and met Lydia's gaze_

_"They're advisers of the Alpha- of the pack. Keep them connected to humanity," Lydia remembered the many lessons that Deaton had taught them in the passing, "Like Deaton is for us,"_

_"Deaton was Talia's emissary," She smiled knowingly, "Not Scott's,"_

"Hey, Lydia, dad needs to lie down after all that-" Stiles walked in, "You okay?" 

"What?" Lydia blinked and the couch beside her was empty, "Yeah," She turned to Stiles, "I'm okay," 

"You look a little dazed," He sat down exactly where she had seen his mother sitting, "Lydia, you look like you've seen a ghost," He laughed softly- Just like his mother had a little while ago

"Stiles, who's Scott's emissary?" She asked as she looked up 

"Deaton-" He began but she shook her head

"No-" She closed her eyes, "No- He was Talia's- Who is Scott's?"

"I guess he doesn't have one?" Stiles shrugged

"Stiles- No- Who advises Scott? Who helps him through his decisions? Who has always been there for him?" Lydia stared into his eyes, "Who helped him come back to his humanity when he lost control? Who helped him remember at that motel? Who knew about Theo before even Scott did? And when you and him had a falling out- The entire pack fell apart,"

He was quiet. A rarity in itself. 

"It's you, Stiles. You're Scott's Emissary," She whispered softly, "It's _always_ been you," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all like how i write lydia's visions - it's hard to make it like the show, obvs - visuals are easier to do  
> but I'm hoping that the italics make the whole thing easy to decipher when it's suddenly a banshee thing and when she snaps out of it 
> 
> i hope you like that little peppered bits of the mikaelson trio and a little Salvatore action 
> 
> and also DUN DUN DUNNNNN (for stiles and lily)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in between  
> I went through a sudden sad spell  
> I haven't gone out since March and haven't met anyone apart from the people I live with  
> I'm high-risk so I just CANT go out because I'm terrified as HELL
> 
> you all be safe, ok ?

Everyone needed some time to process what had happened that night. It was still very confusing. The books at the library, the meeting and Stiles, you having unrealistic information. It was all a bit much. 

After Lydia and Stiles's conversation, they both also needed time to process the possibility and reality of Stiles being what Lydia had realized he was. Stiles's dad still wasn't sure what was going on. He had a town to look after so he wanted to have the information when they knew what was happening. He was just glad that Stiles was healthy and safe and Deaton had checked him thoroughly. 

It was early morning when some of the pack met at the Hale Manor, Theo stayed back. He had some suspicions which he needed to clear out. 

Stiles being the Emissary was something the Doctors had never _mentioned_ but Stiles was the first one that they wanted to be targeted. _It made sense now_. Without a guiding voice for the Alpha, the pack falls to pieces and that is exactly what happened. However, an Emissary isn't just a friend who advises. It's something more. It's part of the supernatural world and for the _millionth_ time, Stiles was human!

Well, that's what everyone thought until _you_ came along and said otherwise and suddenly, he wasn't human. So, somehow, you were tied into this too, right? 

Theo just knew there was something more to all of this and he had to find it out. He knew he was still not fully trusted so he figured that this might help his chances. He did not want to be treated like Peter. _Barely tolerated_. He wouldn't admit to anyone but Liam but Theo really did just want a pack. A place where he belonged. A place where he was seen more than just an ally or the beta's boyfriend. He wanted to earn his own keep. 

* * *

"Stiles is _my_ Emissary?" Scott blinked with confusion, "But Deaton-"

"No-" Deaton folded his arms over his chest, "No- I was Talia's," His eyes went to Derek's, who was quiet and deep in thought

"But aren't they supposed to be _all knowledgeable_?" Isaac joked and looked at Stiles, "You're all anxiety and bones," 

"Funny- Real funny. Why are you still wrapped up in scarves? It's May," Stiles shot back and Isaac just smiled brightly 

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Liam looked around, "Emissaries are supposed to have a bond with the Alpha, right?" 

"No, not necessarily. _If_ Stiles is Scott's Emissary then their bond is why this pack is not just werewolves but so many different things," Derek finally spoke, "Stronger the bond, the more dangerous and stronger the pack," 

"Maybe that's why Theo went after Stiles first when he came after you all," Liam said softly

Lydia and Stiles looked at each other. They hadn't mentioned this theory to anyone else. 

"Could be," Lydia shrugged and Liam went back into thought, "Where is Theo?" She looked around

"He wanted to look something up. He said that maybe the Doctors knew something and didn't share-" Liam explained quickly

"You were an Alpha without an Emissary- Peter too," Scott looked at Derek 

"Maybe that's why we couldn't _keep_ it," Derek realized, "That's why Deucalion never killed his own but made his pack kill theirs," He reminded everyone else

"But what does that make me?" Stiles spoke as he rubbed his hands together, "What are you?" He asked Deaton 

"He's a druid," Lydia answered for him and everyone fell silent 

* * *

Malia and Peter were almost falling asleep into their books when she made a noise. 

"What?" Peter sighed as he flipped another page 

"What do you know about Lilith?" She asked slowly

"Claimed to be Adam's first wife," He shrugged; he never talked about how much he enjoyed reading or knowing random facts, "Not much literature is found on her. She's a footnote in history at best," 

"Yeah- That's not true," She frowned and turned her book around to show an entire chapter on **Lilith of Eden**

"That can't be right," Peter stared at the page, "This- This is- I've never seen or read or heard about any of this before," He skimmed through the pages, "Where did you find this?" 

"It's one of the books from the Mythology and Religion section," Malia explained and his eyes went back to the words

" _The footnote was a relic_ ," His eyes widened at the realization dawned on him, "The Hunt- She was in The Hunt. Her being mentioned in the footnotes of history-" He rubbed his hands all over his face, "Take this to Deaton," 

"Wait, what about you?" Malia asked as he started to leave

"If I come back alive, I'll let you know how it went," Peter called out loudly 

* * *

You were in your room, sipping on a blood bag and it had been a few days since you'd heard anything from anyone. Elijah had called and told you about the whole Klaus situation. You wanted to apologize but then you held your tongue because you weren't sorry. Why should you be anyway? Klaus placed your safety at risk. 

Elijah understood and didn't really drag it out. You told him that everything had been extremely quiet for the past two days. You also didn't mention that Damon had called. He did not like the older Salvatore. He thought he was too rash and uncaring. That was one of the decisions of Elijah which you heavily disagreed with. You and Damon had more in common than he realized. Or perhaps, Elijah knew this fairly well, and that's why he didn't like Damon? Because you two encouraged each other in the worst ways possible. 

You were relaxing when the doorbell rang. You were not expecting anyone. You yelled that you were coming and cleaned up quickly and went to the door. You were surprised to find one of Scott's betas at your door. 

"Theo," You stared at him, "You know where I live- Not surprising," You let him in

"I smell blood," He said with narrowed eyes

"Well, I was in the middle of lunch, so-" You smiled at him, "What can I do for you?" 

"What do you know about Stiles?" Theo cut right to it 

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid," You shrugged as you walked into a different room to sit down and he followed you

"You lack of a heartbeat might make it easier for you to lie but doesn't mean that I won't know it," He said through gritted teeth

"Look at you," You sat down and met his gaze, "Playing the part that Peter used to. It's not a good fit," You heard the falter in his heart even though he was extremely quick to recover, you still caught it

"Well, you know _something_ ," He growled and his eyes flashed yellow

"I know plenty about _you_ ," You smirked and his eyes went back to normal, "Like, how your eyes won't _ever_ change colour," Theo was frozen in shock, "Now, tell me, little wolf, was it really that smart to come here all by yourself?" 

"You won't try anything on me," He swallowed, "Scott will-"

"Scott will what? He doesn't kill," You laughed, "Now, why don't you have a seat?" You gestured for him to the chair across from you, "And calm down. Let's try to have a civil conversation where you don't _accuse_ me of the things I haven't done," 

Before Theo could open his mouth, the bell rang again, and it was followed by a hard knock on the door. You both looked at each other to question if the other had called someone.

"I know you're in there, Y/N!" Peter yelled from across the threshold, "We need to talk," 

"I have a guest," You opened the door, "And you're _not_ welcome," 

Peter walked in and he whipped around to see Theo sitting on a sofa with a smile on his smug face. 

"Leave-" He growled at Theo and his eyes flashed blue at him

"He's not going anywhere- I'm going to keep a witness around in case you try something," You said pointedly, "And like I said, Theo is _my_ guest. You are _not_ welcome in my home," 

"Her house, her rules," Theo shrugged and got more comfortable 

"Y/N- We need to talk-" Peter's voice dropped low

"I have nothing to hide. Anything you and I talk about, Theo can tell Scott," You glared at him, "So, I suggest you choose your words wisely," 

Peter's jaw tightened; he had no choice. He also hated seeing Theo sitting and smiling had him.

"Why are you here?" Peter leaned against the doorframe and looked at Theo 

"I wanted to visit Y/N," He answered without a hiccup 

Theo noticed that your change of attitude and demeanour as soon as Peter had walked in. While a moment ago you were confronting Theo, now, you were protecting him just because Peter wanted him gone. He noticed your spite against him in a very obvious manner. 

"We were having a lovely chat until you interrupted us," You sat down next to Theo rather than across from him

Peter's jealousy was starting to show but he also knew he had no right to say anything at all. Theo was dating Liam anyway, it didn't make sense for him to be jealous and _yet_ , here he was. Even after so many years, he still felt the same stupid way that he did so long ago. The same exact way which drove you farther from him. 

"Why are _you_ here?" Theo threw back Peter's question at him 

"I wanted to ask what you knew, Y/N," Peter finally yielded, "What came out of The Hunt?"

"Something old and something powerful. That's all I know about that," You stated as you had multiple times before 

"What is Stiles?" His second question made you roll your eyes

"The fuck would I know? Not human, that's for sure," You leaned back into the cushions 

"Who did you call?" His eyes narrowed as Theo stood up too 

"No one," You groaned but then you heard the slamming of a car door right outside your house, "Oh-" You were instantly at the door and were greeted by a familiar face when you opened the door, "Damon," You were surprised, to say the least 

"Well, don't just stand there staring at me," He snapped you out of your daze as he waltzed into your home, "Who's the baby?" Damon pointed to Theo 

"One of the betas," You told him, "He just came by to say hi. _Peter_ just showed up," 

"Huh, _the_ Peter Hale," Damon eyed Peter with a smirk, "He _is_ easy on the eyes; no wonder you wasted all those years on him," He walked closer to him but you ran between him and Peter

"You can't break necks here. They won't heal," You told him quickly

"Well, that's no fun," Damon frowned but his eyes stayed on Peter

* * *

Derek was filling the gas in his car when a convertible stopped behind him. He gestured that he'll be just a minute. The woman in the car nodded and took off her sunglasses. She fixed her hair and lipstick in the rear-view mirror then stepped out of her car. 

"Take your time, love," She winked at him and Derek's cheeks flushed 

She leaned against her car and scrolled through her phone. He tried to get done quickly but he couldn't help glancing over the woman he'd never seen before.

"You new here?" He called out and she smiled brightly as she walked up to him

"Yes, surprisingly it's my first visit _ever_ ," She explained, "Sweet town," Her accent was strong and very obviously foreign 

"I'm Derek," He offered and she cocked a brow 

"Pretty name for a pretty boy," She laughed softly as she shook his hand

Derek cleared his throat at the very direct compliment. He smiled at her nervously. 

"So, are you visiting someone or just passing through?" He tried to make small talk 

"Was just visiting but now I might just stay longer," She flirted, "Get to know the locals, perhaps," Her eyes raked all over Derek shamelessly 

"That's- Oh-" He cleared his throat again. He was _not_ used to this kind of attention, "Sorry, you never gave me your name-"

"Apologies, darling. My manners are lost on me sometimes," She smiled mischievously, "I'm Rebekah," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOKS LIKE THE GANG IS GETTING TOGETHER EVERYONE!
> 
> also oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh some more twistssssssss


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i made a timeline mistake!!  
> ok so  
> there was a pack meeting at the manor  
> malia and peter were not at it  
> after the meeting, Derek left and that's how ran into rebekah and deaton has a clinic to run   
> but liam Isaac Lydia Scott and stiles were left at manor still 
> 
> i hope that clears any confusions???
> 
> I'M SORRY!!!!

The air was thick with tension. Peter and Damon were glaring at each other but Damon was smiling and very much at ease; whereas Peter was ready to attack. However, from Theo's vantage point, he could easily notice that Damon's feet were also planted firmly. It was just his face that was giving off an air of nonchalance. Your hands were pressed against Damon's chest as if to stop him from _breaking_ a neck. Something which Theo was extremely concerned about. _Who was this person and why did they have to be explicitly told not to do this?_

"Came here just in time, I see," Damon's eyes were unwavering 

"I had it handled," Your jaw clenched, "I don't need a babysitter,"

"Of course, you don't!" He nodded as he finally stepped away and moved around the house like he had lived there since always, "But!" He clapped his hands together, "You do need a friend," He walked back to you and kissed your cheek, making you roll your eyes, "Can't have you all by yourself amongst _dogs_ , now can we?" 

Peter was beginning to see red. _How dare he?!_ He just wasn't sure if he was angry at the comment this dark-haired stranger made or because he kissed your cheek. 

"I'll show you a DOG!" Peter growled as his fangs grew and his eyes flashed blue

"No!!" You screamed and wedged yourself between the two men

You knew Damon's age added to his strength. That was something you did not want to put to the test, especially _inside_ your home. 

"You," You looked at Damon, "Go have something to drink- And don't bother the baby," You gestured towards Theo, who was still glued to his seat, "And you," Your eyes met Peter's, " _You're leaving_ ," 

"Y/N-" He tried to protest but as soon as you grabbed him by the forearm, all his protests died down and he allowed himself to follow you. It did not go unnoticed by Theo.

However, Peter's eyes were still blue and his claws were still out because his anger was radiating towards Damon. You closed the door behind yourself and you two stood outside on the porch

"Peter, look at me," You took a deep breath and his eyes went back to normal

"I will tear him limb from limb!" He told you with a growl

" _Let's see you try!!_ " Damon shouted from inside the house

"Quiet! BOTH of you!" You yelled out and Peter stood shocked. He hadn't seen you so angry, well, _ever_ , "You can't show up to my house- You can't so that. You can't demand answers from me for anything, Peter. Not anymore," 

"Y/N-" He tried to reason but you raised your hand to shush him

"No. You have to _understand_ that," You shook your head, "You and I? We're not picking up from where we left off. There is **no** we. There hasn't been a we for over a decade," 

"I made a mistake," He frowned and you laughed with surprise 

"Mistake? Which one are you even counting?" You stared at him

"Fine! There were plenty!" He looked away, "But-"

"But _nothing_ ," You wrapped your arms around yourself, "I have to talk to Theo," You walked back to open the door again, "I'll see you around, Peter," You sighed as you gave him a sad glance and walked back into your house

Peter was left alone on the porch. You leaned against the door to catch your breath and control your emotions. Just because Damon couldn't _smell_ your emotions so precisely, didn't mean that Theo couldn't. 

You weren't just angry that Peter showed up, you were angry that he showed up not because he cared about you but because he wanted _answers._ You took a deep breath and went back to Theo, who was sitting alone. Still glued to exactly where he was before. Damon had found the blood bag you were sipping on and was now drinking from that. 

* * *

"So, where are you staying?" Derek asked as Rebekah filled up her car's tank 

"I haven't decided yet," She shrugged, "This was a very _spur of the moment_ trip," 

"You never mentioned who you were here to visit," He asked 

"That's quite right. I didn't mention it," Rebekah nodded as she got back in her car

Derek understood that the woman didn't want to give up information to a complete stranger at a gas station. 

"I'll keep my distance then," He smiled as he stepped back

"Hopefully not too far," She laughed softly and a beat of silence passed, "Well, aren't you going to give me your number?" She looked up at him 

Derek was caught off guard but laughed too. They spoke for a moment and then Rebekah drove away. He sat in his car for a while and his phone lit up.

_Unknown:_

_Just making sure it's you, pretty boy. ;)_

He saved the number and drove back to the Hale Manor. 

* * *

After Deaton and Derek had left the Manor, Isaac, Liam, Scott, Stiles and Lydia had been left there and trying to figure things out. Deaton explaining the fact that _all_ Emissaries are druids did not make the situation any less complicated. The book which Scott had gotten from Lily's shop was somewhat helpful, however. It helped them understand that Gajos, which was Stiles's mother's maiden name, meant _forest_. 

Druids had a history of being closely connected to nature so it could possibly not be just a coincidence that his mother's name literally translated into _forest_. 

"My mother was not a druid," Stiles argued as he rubbed his hands over his face

"Maybe it skipped a generation," Liam offered, "Like with Lydia," 

"No, mom told me about granddad. He wasn't- He was a teacher. He taught at our high school," Stiles sighed, "He wasn't a druid,"

"Ms Morrell was our guidance counsellor," Lydia reminded everyone, "She was Deucalion's Emissary," 

"Lydia-" Scott tried to stop her 

"Stiles, I saw- I had a vision with you mom," She told him sadly, "She said she always knew you were a special boy," 

"What?" Stiles was surprised to say the least, "Why didn't you say something before?"

"She said that she knew that the bond between you and Scott would be strong and that's what will make you two powerful," She explained slowly, "Stiles, I think she knew- But time just-"

"She died before she could tell me anything," Stiles ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah- I just- I need to breathe-" He got up and made a beeline for the front door

Everything was intense turmoil for him. He loved Scott, he did, that was his brother but he had already come to terms with being a werewolf and Stiles was perfectly happy being a human. He was happy being the human who was smart and wise and had the strongest intuition ever. He was happy knowing what his place was in the pack. He was happy knowing that his best defence was his baseball bat. However, right now, everything was somehow crumbling down. Nothing felt right. It was all out of place. 

Stiles heard the door open behind him as he sat on the stairs of the porch, trying to catch his breath; trying to make sense of everything. 

"Not right now, Scott," He groaned without looking around 

''Not Scott," Isaac mused as he came to sit next to him 

"I don't need your comments right now," Stiles swallowed his tears 

"Don't have any right now," Isaac smirked at Stiles, "But I do know what it's like to lose a mom and a brother," 

"Isaac, I-" Stiles recalled and Isaac shrugged 

"It's okay," Isaac assured him and they sat in silence for a while 

"It never really goes away," Stiles whispered and Isaac nodded

"No- No it doesn't," He agreed, "I still miss her every day. I think about what would be different right now if she was alive. Maybe I wouldn't be what I am if she was alive," Isaac took a deep breath, "Maybe Camden wouldn't have left if she was around. So many possibilities," 

"You really think I'm a druid?" Stiles looked at Isaac 

"You really think that would be weird?" Isaac laughed, "There's two werewolves and a banshee inside," He pointed to the door, "One of which is a True Alpha. Something which is supposed to be a myth- Trust me, you turning out to be a druid would be a normal thing," 

"Mieczysław Gajos," Stiles chuckled to himself 

"That's a mouthful," Isaac laughed too, "We know what Gajos means, I wonder what the first one means," 

"Glory and sword- I think," Stiles let out a soft laugh again, "I looked it up when I was learning how to spell it right," 

"Your grand father's name _literally_ translates into Glorious Sword of the Forest and you thought that you being a druid was farfetched?" Isaac cocked a brow 

* * *

Lily was organizing the shelves when she heard the door open and close. 

"I'll be right with you!" She called out but heard no affirmation in return 

_You're going crazy by being by yourself all the time_ , She scolded herself

"There you are," A man's voice said softly from right behind her

The man had greying hair from the sides but most of it was still black. He was tall but not imposing. His eyes were almost alluring and welcoming. He was in worn-out jeans and a round neck dark t-shirt. His forearms were large. His strength was physically visible. However, if you were to look at him, the first words to come to your mind would be kind, gentle and sweet. 

"You're- You're here," She turned around, not believing her eyes, "How did you find me?" 

"Took me a while to find you, no doubt," He nodded, "But I'm nothing if not patient," 

"What do you want?" She glared at him

"First things first," He raised his hand, "What name are you using?"

"Lily Aiden," She spoke instinctively

"Close to home," He nodded as he pulled a book out and flipped through the pages

"What do you want?" She repeated her question 

"I want in. I want in with whatever your grand plan is," He shrugged, "I've been bored for far too long," 

"I'm still not at full strength," Lily retorted, "So, there is no grand plan," 

" _Yet_ ," He mused as he pulled out another book and put the previous one back, "I know there's power in this town. Why else would you come here," 

"What makes you think I'd even partner up with you?" She sighed and leaned against the counter

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot all the fun we had back in the day," He smirked at her, "After all, if it hadn't been for you- I wouldn't have been cursed to walk the earth until the end," 

"Don't tell me you're still not over that," Lily rolled her eyes, "It was only a little murder," 

"The first ever," He pointed out 

"Was bound to happen _someday_ , Cain," She laughed softly, "If it hadn't been you then it would've been someone else," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things
> 
> issac and stlies deserved more screen time togther  
> how come NONE of you ever got suspicious of lily :'( like.. not even one comment about her..... :(( 
> 
> come on guys  
> what does Lily Aiden sound like ???
> 
> ps - think of cain to look like Tom Welling. He's all buff but his face is cute and his hair greyer now too. like Clark kent from that crossover episode in the arrowverse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi - this one is a bit monologue-y and a catchup for the things so farrrr

Cain had never searched for Lilith. Not until very recently, at least. He'd been cursed with immortality because of her and then it was as if she'd just disappeared completed from all history.

He remembered her, though.

When he'd searched for why no one else could recall the First Wife of Adam, he was only met with confusion and even blasphemy accusations. It was many years until he discovered about The Hunt and what they were capable of. 

Cain went through his unnaturally long life with different names and very little notoriety. He figured he had enough fame for all lifetimes combined. To be the first man to kill? That was a title enough. History remembered and contorted it to be Lucifer but it wasn't. Lucifer was stuck in his own personal hell which was handmade by God, himself. It was Lilith. _It was always her_. 

So, when one night a book on his nightstand suddenly had a new page. Something quite unnoticeable to anyone who hadn't memorized it by heart, he knew for the fact that she had somehow escaped. He'd never heard or read of someone doing it before. To escape the clutches of The Hunt; that was something he'd never experienced in his very long life but he was welcoming to the fact that there were still _firsts_ left. 

The rabbit hole of research led him to learn about BeaconHills. The little town with an extremely unusual mortality rate. The deeper he went into it, the more he learned about the secrets it hid and the powers this little place has.

He remembered visiting it long ago, it was called something else back then. Cain remembered what Lilith looked like, however. Long black hair, piercing eyes, high cheekbones with a body which looked so fragile that was anything but. 

* * *

Elijah wasn't proud of sending his little prodigy so far away and especially so close to her former lover. He was also worried about the fact that perhaps this might drive a wedge between his own brother and her. However, times were desperate and he couldn't dwell on such things. He had to be the one to keep calm because he knew he couldn't depend on Klaus to be level headed. Elijah was glad that Rebekah had offered to give you company but he was furious when he found out that the _other_ Salvatore was already there too.

His sister had told him that they'd gotten there within the span of few hours of each other and you'd assured her that you'd no idea that neither of them was coming. She had, however, mentioned that your house _smelled like werewolf_. 

Elijah was glad to hear that. It meant that you were making friends with the pack. Either that or Peter had paid you a visit. He let out a deep exhale. Things were at least moving along. A little ass-backwards and tossed around but moving nonetheless. 

Klaus had not spoken much in the past few days either. He was keeping to himself; a first for the hybrid, honestly. He was all screams and shouts but never really the silent type. Elijah wondered if he'd spoken to Rebekah. Or perhaps she offhandedly mentioned the peculiar scent in your home. 

He honestly didn't have time to babysit his siblings right now. Another end-of-the-world type scenario was knocking at their doorstep. He was tired. 

* * *

Theo had been _intrigued_. Yes, that would be the right word. He'd seen Damon drink blood like it was a Capri Sun and Damon had been so awfully casual about it. Theo's mind had exploded with a million questions which all weren't answered but he was exceptionally blown away by the fact that you were considered a baby vampire and Damon was barely more than an adult. You'd only laughed and told him about a family that was older than a thousand years. 

_"So, it's not a legend,"_

Theo had been just so fucking intrigued 

There was a massive world outside of BeaconHills and no one had bothered to leave. Except for Derek and Isaac, that is. He wondered if those two had come across someone different. 

He couldn't bring himself to tell much to Liam. Where would he even start? That he skipped out on a pack meeting to confront you? A creature whose power probably exceeded his own and was not only older but also more knowledgeable? No, that was just an argument waiting to happen. One that he knew he'd lose. 

* * *

Peter Hale was having a bit of a meltdown. It wasn't a new thing. He'd been in an emotional whirlwind since that night. You'd come into his dreams and now you were back. Sure, you had slapped him with a strength he never thought you'd possess but even when your skin touched his own, he felt like things were falling into place. However, he saw Malia and then he realized that _you knew_. You knew about his cheating and the very proof of his infidelity. 

He had been in a den of wolves who could sense and _smell_ too many things and he could not let himself be caught. So, he played the cocky asshole he always did. You didn't miss it. You hated it even more. 

Things changed when he'd gone over to your house, though. Even if you'd thrown him out unceremoniously, he had still seen the hurt you felt under all that anger. You _wanted_ him to follow but without an agenda. At least, that was his conclusion. And so, that's what he decided he would do. He'd come back again. Try again. Without any hidden motives or shrouded agendas. He'd come back for your company. 

Peter also had no idea who your friend was. _Friend_. That word left a sour taste in his mouth, honestly. That _freak_ had draped his arm all over you and then even kissed your cheek! You'd only smiled at the action as if that _man_ had been doing it for years. Maybe... maybe he had been? He didn't know. 

* * *

You were listening to Rebekah go on about this cute guy she'd run into at the gas station. She was talking about his green eyes and adorable bunny tooth smile and how broad his shoulders were. You felt like you almost knew the guy but she wouldn't say the name because she knew that you knew almost everyone in this town. It was adorable in a way, you thought that someone who'd lived so long still had such an open heart and was always ready for the next big romance.

She wasn't staying with you, though. You home was a little too _quaint_ for her tastes. It took a whole day but she'd finally found something that was on the market to be bought immediately. It was a beautiful and furnished Lake House with a path that went down to a shed and boathouse too. It was almost perfect for someone like Rebekah. It was huge and had plenty of rumours surrounding it as well. 

Damon, however, he'd self-invited himself to be your new roommate. You had told him to pick whichever bedroom he preferred since you were using your parents' master bedroom. 

Since Theo's visit, things had been quiet. 

"So, what's the deal with you and that wolf guy?" Damon asked as he bit into an apple 

You'd spoken too soon 

"Nothing," You rolled your eyes as you scrolled through some more files Elijah had sent 

"Okay," He jumped into the bed behind your chair, "What's up with you and Klaus, then?" 

"You and Rebekah have been _chatting_ , haven't you?" You turned to glare at him 

"I was bored and you were busy," He flashed a huge smile, "So, tell-"

"Nothing's going on between me and Klaus," You sighed as you tapped away on your laptop 

"That's not what I heard," He sang the words

"What did you hear?" You slammed your device shut 

"Why do you care?" Damon smirked, "There's nothing going on, right?"

"Is that why you're here? To annoy me to death?" You crossed your arms over your chest and he just shrugged

Before you could open your mouth again, yours and Damon's phone buzzed simultaneously. It was a message by Rebekah. She'd finally settled into the house properly and _obviously_ , in pure Mikaelson fashion, she was going to throw a party. 

"Is this even appropriate given the time?" You sighed as you stared at your phone 

"You've lived with these guys for years and you're surprised?" Damon laughed and you frowned 

"You go," You shook your head, "Don't kill anyone and make friends. I have to-"

"Research?" He cocked a brow and you nodded, "Elijah keeps you on a tight leash," He remarked and you shot him a filthy look 

"You shouldn't go either," You pointed out, "It's going to be a full moon. A town full of wolves and a party on the moon? That's a starter for disaster," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to help y'all imagine   
> this is what Cain should look like tom welling from that crossover episode from DC arrowverse   
> and this is what Lily Aiden should look like (features wise only) Anjelina Jolie from Mr and Mrs Smith


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i knwo there's not much "shippy" things happening between peter/reader or klaus/reader  
> but like, this way more plot centeric  
> and i PROMISE we'll have ship fun too!!  
> The world could be burning but the ships will get fluff and maybe smut after the pining and the angst!

The crowd at the Lake House was massive. Rebekah really knew how to throw a party. It was probably the 1920's in her that was still shining through. You had decided to not go but Damon did. 

_How can I skip out, Y/N?!_ He had whined when you made a face for leaving you alone

However, that was a while ago. You were now bored to death at home. It felt emptier than usual. You had gotten accustomed to having company so quickly. Plus, living with the Mikaelsons had made you used to living with roommates and guests and the constant noise. 

It was only a few minutes until you couldn't take it anymore and you headed out. You needed the fresh air anyway. 

* * *

"This new girl is throwing a party at your old house," Malia looked at her phone, "Says _anyone_ can come," 

"Sounds like a rager," Theo took a peek, "Anyone going?" 

"On a full moon?" Derek reminded both of them 

"Nothing we can't handle," Theo rolled his eyes 

"He's talking about your angry chihuahua," Malia pointed and Derek smirked

"HEY, I CAN HEAR YOU!" Liam growled from the other room

"Case in point," Isaac snickered, "But just because the _baby beta_ can't control it, doesn't mean I'm skipping out on a party after ages-" He grabbed his keys by the door

"Neither am I," Malia stated as she followed him out the door

Derek wanted to go. The _new girl_ was Rebekah and she'd invited him asking specifically if he'd be coming or not. However, he couldn't _leave_ Liam on with own- _Wait, I'm not the Alpha,_ He recalled, _He's Scott's problem, not mine._

It was like the cloudy sky split open and the light shined through. He didn't have to babysit anyone. He did it because he preferred keeping an eye on them, he wasn't obligated to! He was _technically_ just another member of the pack. Okay, sure, he was still helping Scott and mentoring him in many things but still! Title-wise, he was just a member. 

"I'm leaving too, Theo," Derek shouted, "Go to the loft and _don't break shit,_ " He warned and left 

Theo shot a look at Derek. It was Liam's aggression during the moon that made Theo stay at home too. 

"Movie night?" Liam offered sheepishly as he walked in and Theo rolled his eyes

"Fine," Theo grumbled and they both left for the loft

Peter was in his room. He'd been listening closely to everything. He was now alone in the large house. It didn't feel any less empty than it already felt like. Especially since you'd come back. 

_You're going to regret it,_ He sighed but still got up from his bed. 

Peter moved towards the far side of the room and opened the safe he'd gotten installed. One of the smaller changes in the architecture of the house. 

"You're going to regret it," He repeated to himself in a whisper but his hands seemed to move on their own 

He removed the bonds and deeds and in the back end was an old brown shoebox. He pulled it out slowly, as if not to disturb the contents that were already in there. He made sure that his bedroom door was locked and he sat down on the floor at the edge of his bed. His back against the frame. Peter opened the box and right on top was an old picture of you from high school. Your head was thrown back with laughter and eyes crinkled shut. He carefully put it aside. The next one was a selfie. Your hand was stretched out and your eyes were closed with a big smile as you kissed a much younger Peter Hale on the cheek. Peter's eyes were shining like glass as the flash of the camera reflected back; like a cat's eye would. 

"What happened Y/N?" He frowned as he went through more pictures and trinkets

Everything held a happy moment in time within themselves. There was so anger, no sadness, no hurt in anything. 

* * *

You took in a deep breath. The humidity hung in the summer air. You walked slowly to enjoy the soft wind. You hadn't walked these streets in a long time and a part of you worried if you'd get a chance to do this again or not. 

Damon's words hadn't left your head. _Was there something between me and Klaus?_ You didn't have the answer. 

Your thoughts went to Peter because there were too many memories here with him. From your bedroom to the porch to the street you were on. You tried to shake him off but it still lingered. All these years you'd assumed he'd died in the fire but he hadn't. He was still here and he still had those pretty eyes and that stupid cocky demeanour that would melt away when it was just the two of you. 

You groaned internally and walked on.

"Come on, Y/N- Fate of the world!" You reminded yourself harshly, "Not a teenager anymore for this shit," 

You were so furiously glaring at the pavement but your focus was broken when you heard the soft bass in the wind. 

_Some party,_ You smirked as you turned and started to walk in the other direction, _I need a drink_ , You nodded to yourself and set a brisk pace towards the nearest bar

* * *

Deaton was going through the book Malia had brought him. Lilith of Eden. That's where all the evidence was pointing towards at the moment. But he couldn't understand _how_ or _why_ Lilith, the mother of demons was trapped in The Hunt. He kept flipping pages. Going and forth between information. 

_Unless_... Deaton's thoughts went into overdrive as he tried to process all the information in front of him.

_Everything we knew before was just a relic-_ His eyes widened in realization 

* * *

You walked into the bar and unsurprisingly, it was pretty empty. You sighed, _Guess everyone really did go to Rebekah's_. You ordered your drink and waited. You buried your face in your hands with your elbows on the bar. 

"That bad, huh?" The man a few seats over chuckled 

You turned to look at him. He didn't look that old, maybe your age- Well, in human years. His smile was soft and his entire being had a welcoming feel to him. 

"Just annoying at best," You shrugged and he nodded as he went back his drink. You looked at him and around the small empty bar. _Fuck it,_ You looked behind the bar and your drink was still being made 

"You're not from here, are you?" You moved a seat closer to the man and he laughed again 

"Is it that obvious?" He turned to look at you

"No- I've just grown up in this town and I _know_ I haven't seen you," You stated and the bartender gave you your drink 

"You got me," The man smiled again 

"So, how come you're here?" You moved another seat towards him, "This isn't exactly a vacation place," 

"I travel a lot," He explained, "I just found it weird that I'd never been here-" You nodded as you sipped from his glass, "What about you?"

"Born here, grew up, left, came back," You gave an extremely abridged version 

"I never caught your name, you know," He leaned closer to you 

"I never gave it," You smirked at him, "It's Y/N Y/L/N," 

"Well, nice to meet you, Ms Y/L/N," He offered you his hand, "I'm Cain Adam," 

"That's a name you don't hear often," You commented with a cocked brow

"Religious family," He shrugged, "Even had a brother named Seth," He winked and you laughed softly 

"No Abel, I take it?" You asked and he nodded

"Nope- No Abel," He shook his head

"Well, can't blame them," You took another sip, "Would've given you ideas as a kid," That earned a sincere laugh from him

"So, how are you liking BeaconHills?" You asked softly

"Loud," He made a face, "Are parties common here?" 

"If you're referring to the Lake House then-" You wondered 

"Lake House got bought out," The bartender added helpfully, "New girl is apparently throwing the party of the year and I'm stuck here," He sighed with a frowned 

"Your friends there?" You asked and the bartender nodded as he pulled out his phone

A video played with Scott, Isaac and Malia in it and they looked visibly intoxicated. The blood drained from your face. 

_"Holy shit, Danny!!"_ _Isaac yelled over the music, "Derek know the new girl!"_

The camera panned around to show Derek kissing Rebekah and your heart dropped into your stomach. 

_"Did you see that? Alpha Boy has moves!" Malia laughed_

The video became shaky and Danny took back his phone. You cleared your throat. 

"Close friends?" You asked with a tight smile and Danny nodded, "They look drunk," 

"I know right?!" Danny was still looking at his phone 

"Excuse me," You told Cain and got up, "Danny? Is it?" He nodded, "Come here for a second-" He followed you to edge of the bar and Cain's eyes never left you, "Listen closely," You stared into Danny's eyes and couldn't tear away from your gaze, "Call Stiles. Call Theo. Hell, call Peter- Tell them that those three are drunk. Tell them I told you. Do it now," 

Danny nodded with a vacant expression and started to dial numbers. You came back to sit down next to Cain. 

"Did you tattle on a bunch of teenagers?" He asked jokingly 

"Oh, most definitely," You gave him a wide smile but then it faltered when you remembered that Damon was at the party too, "Fuck- Shit-" You gulped down your drink 

"Woah, slow down," Cain warned but you just slapped some money on the counter

"Sorry- I just remembered I have a dumb teenager at that party too!" You gathered your things

"You have a kid?" His eyes widened and you shook your head

"No, just a friend," You corrected him, "Who should know better but doesn't," You rushed towards the toward in a _humanely_ slow pace, "I'll see you around town," 

As soon as you were out the door, you dashed away. The heavy bass was enough of an indicator as to where the Lake House was. You didn't need an address. 

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down, Danny!" Theo asked, "Who's drunk?!" 

Liam looked at him with a confused expression until he told her why Danny had called. 

"Where's Scott?" Liam asked, "Why's Danny calling you?" 

"Y/N told him to-" Theo stared at his phone "Scott's with Malia- Stiles- Isaac- Everyone went-" 

"Except us?" Liam stared and Theo nodded, "So what now?" 

"Guess I'm going to that stupid party now," Theo groaned, "We'll finish his next time," He leaned down and kissed the top of Liam's head 

"Wait- Without me?" Liam stood up to follow

"Yes, without you. I can't babysit you and also gather those idiots!" Theo argued and Liam shrunk away, "Okay, I'm sorry-" His voice dropped, "Don't be such a baby. Come on," 

* * *

Lydia was in the corner as her eyes glossed over the crowd. Scott and Malia were dancing- Well, not exactly dancing- They were swaying. Isaac was- She didn't know where he was. When her eyes landed on Derek, she quickly found someplace else to look at. 

"Hey," Stiles joined her side, "No drinks?" 

"Not in the mood," She sighed, "Don't know why we even came," 

"You wanted to know what kinda party this new girl was throwing at your old place," He offered with a smile as his arm dangled over her shoulder 

"I guess Lydia Martin Parties don't mean much anymore," She frowned as she saw everyone having fun

"Well, I'd always prefer a Lydia Martin Party," Stiles said with all the cheese he could muster 

Lydia laughed a bit but then her eyes landed on Scott. Even Stiles's face dropped. 

"Is he-" Her voice got caught in her throat, "He looks- They both do-"

"Wha- How?" He squinted and felt his phone buzz in his pocket 

He pulled out his phone and it stared in horror. 

_Demon Wolf:_

_THEY'RE DRUNK! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE DRINKS!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnn  
> whats going onnnnn???? :O
> 
> (also aayyyy soft peterrrrr)


	12. Chapter 12

Derek and Rebekah were the first ones to disappear. Lily suspected that they were supernatural but when she walked in on them in one of the bedrooms and in a _very_ compromising position, she quickly tossed that thought aside. 

She was now watching from the top of the staircase as some _presumable_ humans or other creatures tried to gather the drunken ones. She slowly made a mental list of all the people who had been affected. Malia, Isaac, Scott; the wolves. Damon; the _lone_ bloodsucker. She found it very odd that there was a singular vampire in a town infested with wolves amongst other things. She figured she'd look into it later on. 

However, Lily did notice that when you arrived, you had gone through the entire house to find Derek and Rebekah. You _also_ had walked in on them but told them to get dressed and come out. Your words were too soft for her to listen but soon you left with Derek and the others; leaving a confused Rebekah behind. Lily left too, feeling sure of how many people were in the pack. 

* * *

Deaton was already at Manor when everyone got back. He had almost every antidote under the sun- or rather, under the moon. 

"What happened?" Peter's sharp words cut through as soon as Derek entered behind you 

"I don't know- _Scott's the Alpha_ ," Derek shot back, "I got _one_ night to myself and they got themselves drunk!" 

"Scott is drunk too-" You held up Damon on your shoulders, "Lydia and Stiles didn't drink anything but water and they're fine- Someone mixed something in the drinks," 

"Put them all in the lounge," Deaton stated, "I'll see what's going on," 

You lugged Damon, Liam had Malia, Theo brought in Isaac and Stiles with Lydia dragged in Scott. All four of them were lying on the floor when Deaton made his assessments. Malia's eyes were stuck on blue; Isaac's weren't turning back from yellow and Scott's were red. Damon's true face was showing as well. No one had fangs or claws out. It was a very subtle indication but if you _knew_ of what they were, you could become sure. 

"What happened?" Peter asked you softly 

"I- I don't know-" Your eyes were glued to Damon, "I was at the bar and this kid, Danny, he showed me a video of Malia and the rest," You took a deep breath, "They looked drunk- _Really drunk_ -" You finally met Peter's gaze, "I told- I _compelled_ him to call Theo or Stiles, or even _you_. Just _someone_. To get everyone out,"

"You went because of your friend?" His voice was still barely a whisper and you nodded 

A knock resonated through the Manor and Derek went to open the door. Rebekah came in with a bottle in her hand. 

"I brought the punch everyone probably had," She told you apologetically, "Someone spiked it- It only works on our kind, I guess," 

"Not your fault," You gave the bottle to Deaton, "You were just having a party-"

"How do you two know each other?" Rebekah asked Derek as she noticed everything else

"He's Peter's nephew," You answered before he could

"Then I'm sure you have all the good stories!" She smiled brightly, "Already know all about him-" Her eyes narrowed on Peter and he returned her glare

"How you know each other?" Derek stared at you two 

"She's- She's my Sire's sister. I've been with her for the years I was away," You explained loosely 

Peter's eyes were on Deaton and Malia but his ears were focused on you and you alone. 

Before Derek could say anything more, Liam tugged him away from you and Rebekah. Theo and Lydia were waiting for him in another room. Stiles was sitting with Deaton and observing him as he went along. 

"What are you doing?" Derek finally got his arm free of the Beta's grip 

"Do you even know that girl?" Theo's voice dropped to barely audible 

"Rebekah?" Derek's voice matched in volume 

"Yeah- I mean- She comes out of nowhere- _Seduces_ _you_ -" Liam explained, "And now we're finding out she's a vampire!"

"You're saying Y/N set me up?" Derek folded his arms over his chest

"No," Lydia was the first to answer, "I'm saying that whatever _her_ motives are, Y/N might not even know about them. No offence, you don't have the _greatest_ taste in women," 

Derek's jaw clenched and his eyes went to Liam. 

"Sorry- We're just looking out for you," Liam frowned, "You're like the second-in-command here. Pretty sure no one on the pack wants you to get hurt," 

Derek took a deep breath and let his body loose, "I appreciate you looking out- But she's Y/N's friend- That warrants trust," 

They walked back in the lounge, Deaton was able to finally figure out what happened. 

"I've never come across this-" He blinked, "It's _literally_ the stuff of legends. There are accounts that there is a herb- which when consumed by any, and I mean any supernatural creature, they show signs of extreme intoxication- And it can show proof of what they are as well," He pulled back Isaac's eyelid and sure enough, his iris was still glowing yellow, "I've never come across something so specific," 

"So, this herb-" Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose, "It was put in the drinks to find out who in town was supernatural?" 

"Seems that way- And we pretty much made it very clear who is in the pack," Stiles sighed as looked at his best friend who had a dopey smile and was lying on the floor 

"Do we have any idea who it could be?" Peter was the first to become analytical 

"Not really," Rebekah leaned against a couch, "Everyone was invited. The whole town," 

"Well, that's just _careless_!" Peter snarled and you jumped in between them

"Hey! Back off!" You put a hand against his chest, "Let's not _pretend_ that this was the first party BeaconHills has seen where things went out of control!" 

"How long until they get better?" Liam knelt down next to Stiles

"If I have to assume- They have to let it run through their system," Deaton explained, "There's no cure for this- It's too old for me to know anything about it-"

"Wait, hang on," Rebekah interjected, "How old is _old_? I could ask my brother- He'd-"

"I'm sorry but it is _definitely_ older than your family- This is ancient," Deaton smiled knowingly 

"There's plenty of space here," Derek leaned against the door frame, "You can stay if you want-"

Rebekah's eyes went around the room and then she smiled, "That's quite alright," She kissed him on the cheek, "I know when I'm not welcome. And I have a party to get back to," With that, she left

"These guys are going have a bitch of a hangover in the morning," Theo mused, "Come on- I need to take you home," He turned to Liam 

"We'll keep you updated," Derek assured them as the two left 

"I should tell Melissa that Scott's staying here for the night," Lydia sighed as she took out her phone 

"Don't let her worry," Stiles said quickly and she nodded 

"We should get these guys into beds or something," You stated and then the work began 

Everyone was just so much more heavier now. Malia and Scott were put into Malia's room. Isaac was put into his own little room that Derek had gotten made. Damon was put into the guest room. Derek offered you the other guest room but you declined, preferring to stay with your friend. Lydia and Stiles left as well, promising to come back first thing in the morning. Lydia left saying something about looking through the Bestiary to see if she could find anything in that. 

Peter could feel the worry washing off of you in waves. It broke him inside to not be able to help you but he had his own child to worry for at the moment. 

"They'll be fine," Derek whispered as he left Peter alone 

Deaton stayed and went to the small library that the Manor had. He figured he should start on some research too. The Hales had old books and some hidden information which was passed down from generation to generation which Peter had recovered; it could be of help. 

* * *

"Things could not have gone better," Lily entered Cain's house with a feral smile

"So, how many did you find?" He asked as he walked down the stairs

He'd bought this when he came to the town. It was before he'd even made himself known to her. It was only a few houses away from Stiles's place. 

"A few-" She shrugged off her jacket, "An _odd_ collection, I'd say,"

"What do you mean?" He stopped on the last step 

"Three wolves and one bat," She laughed softly, "This _truly_ is the strangest place- They're- Cain, they're _natural_ enemies but they seem to be in one pack. With _humans_ no less!" 

Cain's thoughts went back to you and Danny. He realized that Lily may be right or at least, onto something. 

"Did anything happen while you were out?" Her gaze narrowed at him 

"Went to the bar, had a drink, came back," He yawned slightly, "And now, going to bed," 

There had been a time when Cain didn't know how to lie. When lying hadn't even _invented_ so he didn't know how to do it yet. However, things were different now. He didn't owe his soul to her; he didn't owe anything to her. He was not about to divulge every little detail he lived to the woman in front of him, to the woman who had invited herself into his home once more like history repeating itself. 

He bid her goodnight, gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and went to his bed. Just because he couldn't die, didn't mean he would exhaust himself. 

* * *

Klaus was getting antsy. There had been no contact from you. Rebekah was gone and hadn't bothered to check in with _him_. If she was talking to Elijah, he wasn't aware of it. They were still not sure what had come of The Hunt. Only some hints and maybes and perhaps about what it could be. 

"You looked troubled," Elijah's voice broke through his deep thoughts

"Just thinking," Klaus answered far too quickly 

"Well, as long as you're not _breaking_ anything," He shrugged and joined his brother on the balcony 

The New Orleans air was thick and humid but at least it was windy. The clouds made it feel darker than usual. 

"It might rain soon," Klaus looked at the sky and Elijah nodded

"Rebekah bought a quaint little house," Elijah said, "By the lake- Now that things have settled down here, maybe it's time we go," 

"Did you speak to Kol?" Klaus took in a deep breath 

"I did," Elijah frowned, "He refuses to be any place where you are- He's still angry at you,"

"He thinks I've got a vendetta against him," Klaus laughed softly, "If he only knew how much you and Rebekah have tolerated- Or I you," 

Elijah smiled as well and began to leave but turned around just as he stood at the threshold of the room. 

"Let me know _when_ you'd like to leave," Elijah mused, "Rebekah did say something about one of the Salvatores visiting Y/N," 

* * *

You couldn't sleep. Not with Damon's face _still_ looking like that. You took off your shoes and jacket and went to look for the kitchen. Letting memories guide you; you were surprised how exactly the same the manor had been rebuilt. 

You sat at the kitchen counter with an ice-cold beer. Your brain was extremely focused on everything that had transpired in the last few weeks alone. So much had happened and so suddenly and now everything was-

"So, you really don't sleep, huh?" Peter broke your focus 

His smile and his 5 o'clock shadow with the way he always played with words- It would be so easy to slip, honestly. 

"We do," You couldn't help but match his tone, "I just- I couldn't," Your fingers wrapped around the bottle 

"I know- Neither can I," He understood, "Derek is helping Alan with research," You nodded, "Y/N," You looked up at him, his voice was rarely ever so soft, "I'm- I know it doesn't mean much but for what it's worth, I'm sorry," 

"It's okay," You smiled sadly, "We were too young to know better," 

"That's not true and you know it," He leaned on the counter with a laugh 

"Yeah," You nodded, "But you know what I mean- _Things happened_ \- I know I was so angry and mad when I got here but I don't know..." You shrugged, "I guess we drifted apart way before the Derek thing happened and maybe that was just the straw that broke the camel's back, you know?" You took a deep breath, "And right now we have bigger things to worry about,"

"I still mean it- I'm sorry," He held your gaze and you felt your throat tighten. He moved around the counter and sat in front of you, "There will _always_ be bigger things to worry about," He reminded you

_It would be just so easy to slip_ , Your thoughts played on a loop. Peter's eyes were still as blue as you remembered. _It would be so easy_ , You thought again but before you could say anything more, he stood up.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," He smiled softly and gave a light knock on the counter, "I'll see you in the morning," 

"Yeah, morning," You swallowed, "Sure," 

Peter turned to look at you again and leaned closer, feeling more sure of himself because you hadn't pulled away; he pressed his lips to your temple gently; giving you a ghostly kiss. Almost a reminiscent of the past. 

"Goodnight, Y/N," He mumbled against your skin and left 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh nooooo   
> ok so in normal literature i hate love triangles but GODDAMN i love them in fics !!!
> 
> and oh noo   
> lily is up to no god  
> cain also has different motives   
> klaus is coming   
> peter is hoping
> 
> also - oh yeah rebekah and derek? it's a ship that i didn't know i wanted to ship   
> but oh my goodness they BOTH need some happiness!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohky so like - if rebekah called elijah at night, lets say 10pm? or even midnight? the flighttime from new Orleans to California is 4.5 hours and so like   
> they could be there by morning 
> 
> I HOPE THE TIME LINE WORKS

"Niklaus, we're leaving," Elijah announced loudly from the foyer 

"Sudden change of plans, brother?" Klaus groaned as he exited his bedroom, "We still had a few days- I'm busy," He was somewhat covered in pain

"Rebekah called," Elijah explained, "Someone tried to either to poison people at her party or it was something deliberate- Y/N is fine," He added quickly, "Damon, not so much," Klaus smirked to himself but it didn't go unnoticed by his brother, "Clean yourself up and pack essentials only," 

"When do we leave?" Klaus yelled across the mansion 

"NOW!!" Elijah glared, "No one bloody listens to me-" 

"Have a fun trip, you two," Kol smiled as Elijah walked past him

"Won't you reconsider?" Elijah sighed and Kol shook his head 

"I'm not going anywhere _he_ is," The youngest grimaced, "He'll just have another reason to dragger me," 

"In that case, think of this your alone time with Davina," Elijah nodded

"Gods know that's hard to come by," Kol laughed, "And don't worry dear brother," He said loudly so Klaus could hear, "I'll take _good_ _care_ of your city!" 

"If I find _anything_ broken or out of place- I will kill you, brother!" Klaus yelled and Elijah rolled his eyes

"How would that be different from just another Tuesday?" Kol smirked at his oldest brother 

* * *

Damon groaned over to his side and felt the absolute urge to vomit as bile rose up his throat. You felt him shift next to you and moved away to give him space to breathe. 

"Hey- You good?" You stood up and leaned down to talk to him

"Bucket-" He squeaked before throwing up on the floor 

The first _flood_ ruined the carpet basically. For the ones after, you were able to get him a trash can. You could hear the others waking up and going through the same symptoms. There was no smell but the liquid was black and tar-like. His body was trying to expel and detox itself naturally. His true face pulsated for a while until it faded away completely. 

"Wha- happ- happened?" Damon finally rolled back into bed; his face normal now but his chest was heaving as he took deep breaths 

"Someone spiked your drink," You sat at the edge of the bed 

"I shouldn't've left it-" He rasped, "I'm too pretty, you know," He moved a little until his head was in your lap 

"I should get you some water," You ran your fingers through his hair 

"I'm fine-" He sighed, "Walk it off, right?" He choked a laugh 

"Yeah, you're good," You smiled down at him, "I can hear others waking up," You listened in, "And throwing up," You added with a frown

"She really knows how to throw a party huh? Haven't gotten this drunk in _years_ ," He smirked at you and felt the tears coming

"Damon, some _thing_ put some old ancient herb in the drinks!!" You pulled his hair and until he winced

"Hey! Ow!!" He whined 

"Shut up!! To find out who's what- To find out you're _what_ \- I was so fucking scared!" You scolded him, "You giant asshole! Stop thinking this is funny!"

"I'm okay, Y/N," He sat up and held your face, "Hey, come on," He shook his head because he could still feel a little dizzy but he tried to maintain eye contact, "I'm alright, see?"

"We have _no idea_ what this herb did," You sniffed, "Your true face wouldn't go away- Scott, Isaac, Malia- I could see their eyes glowing red, yellow, and blue. It was like that all night and-"

"But everyone's alright," Damon pulled you into a hug, "I'm okay. See? Nothing happened. You got my back," 

"You fucking jerk! What if I hadn't?!" You cried into his shoulder, "No one else knew you were here!" 

"Okay, next time I want to go to a party, I'm dragging you too," He looked at you and wiped your face, "Deal?" 

"Y/N?" Derek knocked on your door, "Wanted to check up on your friend-"

"Yeah, come in," You quickly fixed your face

"Hey-" Derek's eyes went to the carpet, "It's fine- It's much better than the rest of the rooms, ** _trust me,_** " He assured you, "How are you?" He looked at Damon 

"I'm fine- _Seriously_ ," Damon smiled brightly, "Dying is still on the top of my _not-to-do_ list," 

"We still need to figure out who did this," You said to Derek

* * *

Damon cleaned up and was looking much better already. Perhaps having your neck snapped so many times or being tortured and everything in between, made him way more resilient to such- well, getting drunk beyond belief seemed a little mundane, to be honest. When the two of you finally went downstairs, the whole pack was almost waiting for you. Rebekah was there as well. So were Liam, Theo, Lydia and Stiles.

Isaac, Scott and Malia looked horrible. There were dark circles under their eyes and they looked three minutes away from death. 

"Good morning!!" Damon said loudly and half the people groaned and covered their ears, "Smells like Fireball in here!" He took a deep breath and plopped down on the couch next to Isaac, "Don't be so pouty, pretty boy-"

"Who even are you?" Isaac frowned and turned away from him, "And it's cinnamon-"

"I can't believe you still use the same scented candles," You smiled at Derek, thinking of how his father used to light these up after a particularly bad moon 

"Old habits," He nodded, "Anyway- How are you all feeling?" 

"I feel like when Theo shot me in the stomach," Malia groaned and Scott rubbed her back 

"I apologized for that," Theo muttered to Liam and he elbowed him to shush 

"Scott?" Deaton asked the Alpha

"I don't know-" Scott let out a breath, "Can't explain it-" Isaac nodded and then everyone looked at Damon 

"What?" Damon blinked, "Oh me? I feel fine!" He clapped his hands and smiled, making everyone wince, "Just another hangover, right?" 

Peter rolled his eyes scoffed. It didn't go unnoticed but it did go ignored by everyone. 

"He's dead," Rebekah pointed out, "He's already gone through his worse. Our bad and _your_ bad is different-" 

"After being tortured by _you_ , my bad a whole different level, sweetheart," Damon winked at Rebekah 

"Oh, get over it!" She glared at him and he shrugged with a nod as he agreed, "I've been killed more times than I can count- So what if I tortured you a little?"

"What do these guys even mean?" Liam whispered to Lydia

"You want me to _show_ you?" Rebekah whipped her head around to stare at him

"No thank you!" Lydia said with a smile and told Liam to keep quiet

"Anyway," You sighed, "Everyone feels like shit and what's the verdict?" You looked at Deaton 

"Since your friend is doing alright, we can assume that the others will recover too," Alan looked at the three werewolves

Everyone nodded and began making plans for the day. Rebekah stood in the far corner of the room and observed everything. She had her phone in her hand and she was typing something quickly. You were too focused on Damon to notice; as was everyone else busy with someone.

"You okay?" Derek stood next to her

"Just lovely now that you're here" She smiled brightly at him and put the phone in her pocket 

"I guess everything will be alright, then," He tried to make conversation 

"Well, everything is always alright for me, no matter what," She said in a nonchalant manner, "Immortal and all- You know," 

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that-" His voice dropped, "Is- Is this okay? Are we-"

"Are you asking me out, love?" She laughed softly and Derek's ears turned a shade darker, "The answer is yes- Even if you're not immortal and even if one of my brothers might try to kill you," She laughed, "But you know you, details, details!" Before he could ask or say anything anymore, she cut this train of thought, "I must be off. I have much to do and for the first time ever- Not enough time to do it in," Rebekah smiled and kissed Derek, "Call me," And left abruptly 

You left soon after with Damon in tow. The moment with Peter the night before was still replaying in your mind and you needed to process that. Plus, you were so _hungry_. 

* * *

Cain was flipping through another book that had the same old story.

" _And so, Lucifer temped the brother-_ " He read it out loud for Lily to hear, "I'm honestly so tired of these accounts," He slammed the books shut

"I know," She groaned as well, "He was never allowed to set foot outside of his cage. Plus," He pushed up against him, "He wouldn't have been able to tempt you as I did," Her breath ghosted against his neck, "Don't you agree?" 

"My being here after so many years is a testament to it," He swallowed and smiled at her 

"I remember you being more fun," She laughed and pulled away from him, "We had some _good times_ , didn't we?" Her eyes were almost threatening 

"Some," He answered diplomatically 

"Oh, don't tell me that a few thousand years without me made you a prude!" Lily chuckled loudly and walked behind the counter in the shop 

"How are you feeling?" Cain changed the topic, "Where are your powers now?" 

"My spells are slowly getting stronger," She assessed as her fingertips glowed silver but then faded quickly, "The herbs I enchanted last night were very weak- The creatures only _showed_ me what they were. They didn't lose control and there won't be a lasting effect," 

"Did you figure out who the witch is?" He asked and she shook her head

"No- So far, they don't seem to have one," She thought back, "Maybe they're not as useful as once before," She shrugged, "Times have changed, you know!"

* * *

"This place is..." Elijah looked at his room

"Small," Klaus called out from his room, "Really, sister- Could not find anything else?" He said as he walked out

"It was the only place that was available and big enough," Rebekah sighed from the main foyer, "If you have such a problem with the size- Why don't you go get your own place?" 

"Don't mind if I do-" Klaus mumbled to himself

"Good luck finding anything," She rolled her eyes, "Nothing here is big enough for us. And the ones that are, well, just our luck- Everything has been rented out," 

"Anything suspicious?" Elijah walked down the staircase 

"Not particularly," Rebekah shook her head, "And I know what you're thinking- I hardly doubt that a bookshop owner came out of The Hunt. We're the most suspicious in this little down, dear brother,"

"And that's truly _worrisome_ ," Elijah frowned

"We could ask Davina to cast a spell to find out what came out?" Rebekah asked and Elijah shook his head

"I highly doubt that she'd help us in a way that helped Niklaus," He said, "There are no witches in this town?" 

"Not a single one," Rebekha shrugged, "They have _Emissaries_ but even that there is just one," 

"Watered-down druids," Elijah groaned at their luck 

"A town with no witches?" Klaus joined them, "Well, I love this place already!" 

* * *

"He kissed you?" Damon cocked a brow 

"He didn't _kiss_ me!" You explained, "He just- He gave me a peck- On my forehead and said goodnight," 

"And you _let_ him?" He smirked as he emptied his glass of blood wine

"I was too surprised at what was happening!" You groaned and cradled your head in your hands, "And he looked so good! Just- I missed what we had, you know? I know I'm just thinking of the good times but he wasn't all bad," 

"Y/N- I'm definitely thinking that _murdering psychos_ are your type," Damon laughed, "Oh, I went through your laptop- I read all about _your_ Peter Hale," He informed you but then you couldn't be mad, you would've done the same 

"He's not _my_ Peter Hale!" You all but shouted, "We just- I don't know. It's weird. I'm back now and even though there's this big looming crisis over our heads, I'm just wondering if I can- You know? Maybe another shot?"

"No can do, sweetheart," He clicked his tongue, "You're a vampire, remember? What if he accidentally bites you when you're all hot and heavy?" 

"Well, it's not like Klaus is ever going to give me a second look," You took a deep breath

"Aha! So, there is something between you and him!" He exclaimed triumphantly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also - like - how would you all feel if i gave damon and Isaac a little background ship? 
> 
> and if i wasn't clear, the reader is not aware that elijah and klaus are in town


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the party was on saturday   
> sunday everyone got better   
> Monday is right now and the story follows!

After the extremely eventful day previously, Deaton was glad to have a somewhat normal day at work. A few people came in with puppies. A little girl came with a turtle. It was a normal, not unusual, no supernatural day. He liked these. He preferred these.

He was gathering some papers and Scott was out in the back when the door opened and the bell chimed. 

"Hello, how can I help-" Deaton began but the gentleman at the door had no pets and he was _not_ a familiar face, "How can I help you?" He crossed his arms over his chest

"I'm new in town," The older man in the three-piece suit said, "So, I'd like for you to arrange a meeting with the Alpha and _his_ Emissary," 

"Why do you want me?" Scott was behind Deaton 

"Tch, tch," He wagged his finger, "I'm speaking to the _adult_ here-" His eyes went back to Deaton 

"Go to the back, Scott," Alan warned and Scott tried to protest but he wasn't having any of it, " _Now,_ " He turned to glare at him and Scott nodded with a clenched jaw

"I'll be listening," Scott left an empty threat

" _Please do_ ," The gentleman smiled at him

"Who are you and what do you want with me and Scott?" Deaton swallowed

"You?" He laughed softly, "I know you're not _his_ Emissary. His little friend is- And as for me, I'm Elijah. Elijah _Mikaelson_ ," He finally introduced himself, "Y/N may have mentioned me, I assume," 

"You're one of the elders-" Deaton gasped with realization

" _One of_? Oh, my boy- I _am_ the eldest," Elijah smiled at him, "I hope you _heard_ that little wolf," He taunted Scott who was undoubtedly listening to the entire conversation, "Now, here's what's going to happen- The young Alpha and his _unbearably_ and _comically_ inexperienced Emissary will join me _and_ my family for dinner on Friday evening. You will join them, obviously; you are the oldest in their pack and most knowledgeable," He walked around the clinic; looking at things as he spoke, "And then we're going to talk about the potential of our little... _truce_. Also, about your theories of what came out of The Hunt. Am I making myself clear so far?" Deaton nodded numbly, "Good- Furthermore, I'm a man of my word. So, I give you mine. We will not _hunt_ within in town's territories. I'm aware that that might be your concern, so, rest assured; we won't hurt anyone. However, we do not take well to being disrespected- So, please do keep that in mind if you... Well, if you wish to _prolong_ your existence," Elijah paused to think, "And that's about all of it. My regards to the young Alpha. And to you, Dr Deaton," 

And just like that, he was gone. 

"What exactly just happened?" Scott reappeared and found a very rattled Alan 

"Congratulations, Scott," He gave a weak smile, "You've gotten your very first summons. And if _any_ of us were to live, you will make sure that this goes well," 

* * *

Jordan hadn't been able to sleep right for a few nights but at this moment, the headache was absolutely overwhelming. The papers in front of him were blurring in and out of existence. He was trying his hardest to concentrate but it wasn't helping much. 

"You okay, son?" The Sherrif stood at his desk 

It took Jordan a moment to recuperate himself.

"Ye-Yeah," He swallowed, "I just haven't been sleeping well-" 

"Is it some Scott related trouble?" Noah's voice dropped low and Jordan shook his head

"No? I don't think so at least," He sighed, "It feels like-"

"Like something is wrong?" Noah offered with sympathy 

"Yeah," The deputy nodded, "I'm sorry- Can I take the rest of the day off? I'll try to finish up everything tomorrow-"

"Sure. Take care of yourself, son," The Sheriff smiled at him 

As Jordan walked out, Noah noticed his shoes leaving footprints. Upon closer inspection, it revealed that it was the rubber of the shoe that was almost melting off. There was something wrong with Jordan. Something very wrong, indeed. 

* * *

"Wait- What do you mean he said he's the _eldest_?" Lydia caressed her temples. The headache wasn't leaving her alone. 

Stiles walked around and handed her a glass of water and some painkillers. They both doubted it would work but had to do something. 

"Probably means he's the oldest of his clan," Derek explained but Alan shook his head

"You don't understand- These people- The Mikaelsons. They're not just old. They're legendary," Deaton took a deep breath, "They're not _old vampires-_ "

"They're the Originals," Theo connected the dots 

Everyone was surprised by this revelation coming from Theo, of all people. 

"Do you know something," Stiles asked sceptically, "That you've been _hiding_ ," 

"Y/N told you about them, didn't she?" Peter jumped into the conversation 

Theo nodded, "I visited her- Once only. She and her friend- Damon. We spoke for a while and she told me a bit about them-"

"Talk-" Isaac's jaw clenched 

"Just that this Elijah guy is her Sire- And all these guys are like a thousand years old," Theo spoke quickly, "This family- They were the first ones. _Ever_ ," 

"Then I suggest then you and Stiles take this meeting extremely seriously," Deaton looked at Scott, "Your kinds don't mix- It's almost against the laws of nature. However, if they're extending a hand then this means that-"

Stiles's phone went off in the most shrill song tune ever. 

"Sorry- I- Hold on- I'll just-" He wiggled the phone out of his pocket, "It's my dad-" Stiles said and went out into the terrace of the loft 

"They've only called Scott and Stiles then?" Liam asked, "How- How do we know it's not a trap?"

"Do you seriously think we'll stand a chance even if we all went?" Peter rolled his eyes, "He said his family is here. That means at least a handful of them. We wouldn't be able to stand against one, let alone a few," 

"He is right," Deaton nodded, "The stories I've heard of the Mikaelsons are not something to be taken lightly," 

"Guys- There's something wrong with-" Stiles walked back in 

"Parrish-" Lydia felt to the floor with her the heels of palms against her temples

The pain was excruciating. The Banshee and Hellhound connection had never been this strong before. Something was wrong or worse; something had been triggered. Lydia sucked in a breath and held it. Her eyes met Stiles's and he knew what it meant. His eyes went wide because he knew what was coming next.

"OUT! Everyone out!!" Stiles screamed and everyone scrambled out of the loft 

As soon the door was closed, she let out a screech. The windows shattered and the walls trembled. 

* * *

Jordan was in his bed. Swimming in and out of sleep. The dreams were heavy and weighing down on him. He felt like his entire body was overheating then cooling down at a rapid pace. Singed bedsheets were all around. His handprints against the walls when he got too hot and burned off the paint. 

He was curled up in a ball in his bed, his hands pressed against his ears to stop the noises. Ever since The Hunt, the realization that he was connected to it as a Hellhound, he tried to suppress it. Make it quiet down. Make it go away. However, now it felt like everything was bubbling up with a vengeance. His connection was dangerous. 

He felt the soft tremor in the ground. _The banshee_ , He thought. When he opened his eyes, he was on fire. 

* * *

When the walls stopped trembling, Stiles gingerly opened the door. Lydia was standing in the middle of the loft and looked like she was on fire. Something which was akin to Jordan. 

"Lydia?" He approached her slowly 

" _You've meddled with things far beyond your power, Young Druid_ ," Her voice was mixed with something else, an echo of Jordan's and someone else they didn't know, " _You and yours will pay the consequences of changing the course of nature_ ," 

"We just wanted our family back-" Liam stared at Lydia

" _This town is no longer supposed to be here but it is_ ," Lydia continued in her strange voice, " _We will come for all of you and when we do, you won't even leave a relic_ ," 

The fires went out and Lydia fell to the floor, unconscious. 

* * *

Cain entered his house and he smelled the unmistakable scent of burning flesh. His eyes watered at the stench but he followed it. He found Lily standing over the stove and smoke alarm was broken when he looked at the ceiling. 

His kitchen was full of smoke and the smell was becoming unbearable. The fire was raging and there was a dead animal on the stove. 

_Another blood ritual_ , He blanched but didn't say a word, rather he waited for her to finish

It was a few more minutes until Lily turned off the flames and the charred remains of what was probably a rabbit were left. The smoke was still there but then she clapped her hands and it all turned green before disappearing altogether. 

"Productive day, then?" He asked with a pained smile

"Just sending out a message," Her smile was absolutely feral, "Now for the next step in my very fun plan!" She squealed at she pulled out an alive one, " _Ressurection_ ,"

Cain didn't want to see this and he really didn't want to hear it either. He didn't want to ask who she was bringing back. As long as it wasn't anyone he knew. 

"Have fun," He said as evenly as possible, "I'm gonna go and get us dinner- Unless you're having rabbit,"

"I'd love some pasta," Lily said softly as she gutted another poor creature

Cain could not get out fast enough but he still heard the screech and then the silence. 

* * *

Damon was sitting on the couch and your head was in his lap when you both heard the scream. The windows shook slightly soon afterwards. You sat up straight quickly and looked at Damon but he wasn't sure what happened either. 

You took out your phone and went through the contact list. You had Lydia's number. You dialled it but no one picked. You left a message and then called Elijah. He picked on the second ring. 

"Hey, I don't know what time it might be but I think Lydia just screamed and the windows shook in my house and I think something might be wrong," You said without letting him speak, "I tried calling her but I couldn't reach her," You grabbed your keys, "I haven't called Rebekah yet because she's at the Lake House and reception isn't the greatest over there and- Elijah? Are you there?" 

"I heard it too, Y/N," He finally spoke

"You heard- Wait, you're here?" You put back the keys on the table, "When- Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I was going to visit you myself," He assured you, "I just had some _business_ to take care of first," 

Damon saw your face fall. He stood in front of you until you got done with the call and you instinctively reached for his hands. He gave it a light squeeze.

"So, when can I see you?" You paused 

"Friday night. Have dinner with us," Elijah offered, "It's a business thing but after we're done with the important things, we can catch up,"

"Oh- I understand," You tried not to sound so disappointed 

"I can hear it in your voice, Y/N," He sighed, "I know it feels like I hid it from you but I had other things to care for," 

You pulled away from Damon and went to your room, closing the door behind yourself. 

"Elijah- Stop me if I'm out of line," You felt the tears coming, "I know I'm not a Mikaelson, I don't expect to be treated like one. But I feel like ever since I've been sent back here I've been turned into an outcast. Please tell me that's not the case," 

"You're not an outcast. You never will be. You're mine to keep safe. I will do so as I had promised you years ago," Elijah reminded you, "I hadn't turned someone in centuries until you and I don't plan on to either. You are a prodigy. You will feel tested and you will question the path you've taken but-"

"I understand," You sniffed, "I'll do better-"

"You're doing admirably," He praised you, "I know there's a sudden distance between you and me; it will be rectified soon,"

"I'll see you on Friday then," You took a deep breath

"Until then," He hung up and you took a few moments to recollect yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooohhhhh no  
> whats wrong with jordan  
> who's coming back
> 
> is it someone from teen wolf or tvd ?? any guesses :3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> i love u all  
> please be safe  
> as if we need some more disasters

Malia was still at the Manor. She had drunk the most out of everyone because her tolerance was the highest. However, with whatever was mixed in the drinks, she was affected the most. She was still a little lethargic and dragging her feet but Scott was keeping her updated with everything. 

She was lying in the bath, feeling better than the day before when Scott called and told her to either make sure everything was locked up if she was staying in or get to the loft. She picked going to the loft. 

* * *

Deaton, Stiles and Liam stayed with Lydia. Everyone else, however, split ways. Isaac, Derek and Scott decided that they should go and check on Jordan. When they got there, the building was aflame. The firefighters had just arrived on the scene and people were being evacuated from the building. Derek and Isaac exchanged a quick glance because they knew this all could mean just one thing but they weren't worried that Jordan was hurt. Scott had gone ahead and found the Sheriff because he had the same idea as them. That Jordan was in trouble. 

"What's going on guys?" He frowned, "He said it wasn't related to your kinda trouble-"

"We don't know either- Lydia also is going through stuff," Scott's voice dropped, "We think it's the Banshee/Hell Hound connection," 

"Well, let's just hope that he doesn't hurt anyone or no one sees him on fire when they rescue him," Noah sighed 

"Sheriff, we found the source of the fire-" One of firefighter called out, "It's the apartment on the 3rd floor- We have no way of knowing if anyone was inside because it's all gone," 

"Gone?" Noah stared at him

"Yes, sir," The man nodded, "I've never seen heat like that- Everything is just melted away- Even if there was anyone in there and we're really hoping there wasn't- There is no way anyone could have survived that. Or their remains,"

The Sheriff nodded and looked at Scott who was listening in. He gave him a nod too and Scott went to talk to Derek and Isaac. 

"We need to find Parrish," Scott told them, "His apartment is completed melted-"

"I don't think it'll be that hard," Isaac pointed to the charred footprints that led away from the building

"They go into the woods," Derek's jaw clenched 

"The Nemeton-" The three realized together 

* * *

"Was this a good idea?" You leaned against Damon, "Coming here? Accepting this task?"

"I don't think you had a choice, sweetheart," He laughed softly and flipped through another book, "Oh, come on- Are you going to spend forever moping around?" 

You two were sitting on the floor in the lounge. Books and papers were scattered all around. You were both researching; trying to find information. 

"No- I don't know," You were so defeated, "I just I wish I knew more about things, you know?"

"I know way more than you but doesn't make shit feel better," He rolled his eyes and then laughed again

You sighed deeply but then you both stiffened. A strong knock came on the door. Peter and Theo had decided to pay you a visit. Since Elijah was your Sire, in their mind you had to answer for him. They couldn't be more wrong but who was going to tell them that?

"Y/N, it's Theo," His voice came from across the threshold, "Peter is with me too," He added with a pause

You patted on Damon's knee to make him stay where he was. 

"I tried calling Lydia but no one picked up-" You opened the door, "I heard her- I think all of BeaconHills did. Is everything okay?"

"Enough with the bullshit, Y/N," Peter spat at you, "What does _your_ Elijah want with Scott and Stiles?" His words cut deep but you weren't going to let him know

You worry faded away and cold indifference took over. Theo winced at the change but Peter was too overcome by anger to notice. He didn't think that you'd ever find someone who exclusively powerful, so legendary. But you did and they took you in, no less. He always thought that he was the most powerful being you'd ever encountered. Now he'd just found out that not only had you lived amongst gods for the years you were gone but also, one of them had taken you and turned you. 

"Y/N-" Theo interjected, "Elijah asked for Scott and Stiles. He visited Deaton," 

"Friday?" You figured and he nodded, "He probably would like to understand how much power those two have. Maybe try to train them until whatever came out of The Hunt either makes itself known or we find it-"

"That's my brother's plan," The door opened and Klaus walked in, " _Mine_ is much different-"

"Klaus-" You pulled Theo closer as a protective measure

"Hello, love," He smiled at you, "How are you faring among these _whelps_?" He eyes went for Theo 

"I'm doing well," You answered politely, "Theo is one of Scott's betas, actually," You explained, " _And I like him very much_ ,"

"Oh," Klaus nodded with a frown, "Well then, he lives, for now, I suppose," His eyes stayed on Theo and you heard his heart drum faster

"Peter was just leaving," You stated as a matter of fact 

"Ah-" Klaus pretended to be surprised, "So this is _the_ Peter Hale?" He stared at him but Peter didn't dare say a word, "And what about you, Damon? Planning on hiding out forever?" 

"I'm right here, Klaus," Damon was suddenly standing behind you 

"Actually- They're all leaving," You spoke up, "Damon, take Theo. _Keep him safe_ ," You glared at him, "If _anything_ happens to him, I'll come for your neck," You warned Damon and he nodded

In a flash, Damon and Theo were gone. 

"That's your cue, _Peter Hale_ ," Klaus hummed and his eyes never left you

"You should leave if you want your heart in your chest," You told him and Peter debated within himself

"Call me if you need anything," Peter told you 

"I don't think she will," Klaus snickered and Peter left 

You waited for a moment. Listening to make sure you two were alone. 

" _Seriously_?!" You blew up, "Do you get some joy out of this powerplay facade?!" You shouted, "Damon and Theo are my friends! Wouldn't hurt you to be nice to them. You don't want to be nice to me, fine. At least don't be mean to everyone else!"

"I thought I was being nice," He mused and leaned against a wall

" _HOW?!_ " You gasped 

"Well, for starters, no one would've been able to shout at me and live to see another day," He said softly, "But I let you do it to your heart's content," You blinked and then realized, _yeah_ , he did let you scream and shout at him even though at any given moment, he could kill you in a second. You didn't even hold a flame to his power, "Secondly, I didn't kill either of your boyfriends as soon as I saw them- See? I can be _and_ am very nice,"

"Boyfr- Who? Damon?" You pinched the bridge of your nose, "You can't possibly be still hung on that. He kissed me on New Year's, seven years ago. _Seven_ ," You reminded him as you walked back to the lounge, "He was there. I was there. It's a tradition. And Peter isn't my boyfriend. He's my ex. You don't see me blowing a gasket every time Caroline came over. We're even friends. Try that, won't you?" 

"Fine, maybe I did get a little jealous," He rolled his eyes and followed you, "But I didn't kill anyone,"

"You know Klaus," You smiled sarcastically and picked up the books from the floor, "I love the standards you've set for yourself," 

"Thank you, Y/N," He laughed softly, "Don't stop on my accord. I've come to see what you've been working so hard on," 

"Really? After you ran my research partner off?" You gave him a look

"Maybe I wanted to take his place," He sat down on the floor

* * *

Derek, Isaac and Scott followed the footprints for a while and then the smell of burning leaves. They found Jordan at the base of the Nemeton. He was naked and unconscious; his clothes had been burned off. On the trunk of the Nemeton, however, was another body altogether. It was a man in a suit and blood covered his white shirt. 

"Can Parrish bring people from the dead?" Isaac asked, "Is that a thing he could do that we didn't know about?" 

"I don't think so," Derek looked at Jordan

"We should bring them both to the loft," Scott said and they both nodded, "Can you touch him?" Derek got closer to Jordan carefully and checked

"Yeah, he's back to normal now," Derek nodded, "We really need to find him some fireproof clothes," He sighed and picked up the very naked Deputy 

* * *

"Who was that?" Theo asked as soon a Damon let go of his arm

"Klaus Mikaelson," Damon's jaw clenched, "Someone whose path you really, really don't want to cross," 

"Is Y/N safe with him?" Theo's concern was cute to Damon

"Yeah," Damon nodded, "She's actually your best chance at staying alive-"

"He's Elijah's-" Theo asked 

"Brother. Yes, but far more dangerous," Damon explained, "He's not a vampire. He's a hybrid,"

"A hybrid? Like a werewolf and a vampire?" Theo felt like his brain was going to explode, "How is even possible?"

"I stopped asking questions when it came to the Mikaelsons a long time ago-" Damon laughed, "At least he's not Kol. _He's_ the real homicidal maniac," 

Theo's phone rang and it was Scott, telling him to come back to the loft quickly. He gave Damon a quick glance and decided that he'd bring him too. Scott had to be made aware of everything anyway.

* * *

Lydia stirred a little and Stiles was by her side.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked softly, "How's your head?"

"What happened?" Her voice was hoarse and Liam brought her water, "Did I just pass out?" She looked around and saw the broken windows and the cracked walls, "Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, no one got hurt," Deaton answered, "But everyone went to check on Parrish and Y/N as well-"

"He's- He's alright I think," She thought to herself

"How are you Lyds?" Stiles asked again, "Don't scream again alright?" He joked a little and even she smiled

"I'm okay," She caressed her neck, "I just don't know what happened-"

"Something used you-" Stiles kneeled down in front of her, "As a messenger vessel. It gave us a warning-"

"We messed things up when we pulled everyone out of The Hunt, didn't we?" Her eyes filled with tears

"I couldn't let you forget me, could I?" He smiled at her, "I love you. We'll figure this out,"

Lydia bent down to kiss him softly and Liam stared to count the cracks in the walls. It was a few seconds of silence later that Scott, Isaac and Derek came tumbling into the loft with two unconscious bodies. One of Jordan Parrish. The other, they'd never seen before. 

"Found them at the Nemeton," Isaac told Stiles and Deaton, "The apartment building was on fire when we got there-"

Scott put a sheet over Parrish's body to give him some modesty

"Jordan?" Lydia crouched down beside him, "Can you hear me-"

* * *

Peter didn't bother going after Theo. He went back to the Manor. He needed to be alone. He was so angry and he didn't know if he had any right to be or not. You were with someone else and alone and in probable danger and he could do nothing about it. He was furious. Maybe if he was the Alpha, he'd be the one meeting with the Mikaelsons but he wasn't. He was just another piece in the pack. 

He slammed the door shut and Malia's scent in the house reminded him that he wasn't alone. 

"You're back?" She walked down the stairs, "I thought you would go to the loft-"

"I wanted to check up on you," He lied, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before," Malia offered, "Headache's gone and the eyes only flash sometimes. Scott called, he wanted everyone to come to the loft or lock up things here,"

"You go ahead," He offered, "I'll lock up," Malia nodded and brushed past him and left

He timed her and turned the locks. The entire property lit a soft purple hue and then back to normal. Security measures placed by Deaton that only him and Peter knew about. 

* * *

"Lydia?" Jordan woke up and frowned, "Why are you in my apartment?" 

"Funny story-" Stiles spoke up, "You burned down the building-" Scott elbowed him, "What? He had to know!"

"What? How?" Jordan looked around and then down at himself 

"We don't know yet," Isaac said, "But you somehow brought someone to life- We think-"

"Do you know who it is?" Derek pointed to the bloody unconscious body and Jordan shook his head

Deaton was next to the body; he was trying to find out what exact creature was it. Or maybe it was human. 

"He's alright. Alive and stable," Alan assessed, "But to be brought back to life- It may have taken a toll that none of us knows about," 

"Can you find out through your Banshee stuff?" Liam asked Lydia

Lydia bit the inside of her cheek and kneeled down next to the body. Deaton helped her out and explained how to feel and what to aim for. Lydia took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

_There was a wedding. A beautiful affair. The bride was in a stunning white gown and the groom was smiling at the bride. Everyone was happy. Then there was a flash and suddenly, bodies littered the floor. The man stood in the middle of the party. His hand raised and behind him was Damon, he swung something and the man's head came clean off._

Lydia pulled her hands away and fell back. Her chest was heaving. 

A knock resonated in the Loft, which diverted the attention of everyone.

"What did you see?" Deaton asked softly 

"He killed him-" Her eyes were full of terror and tears as she turned to look at Damon, "He decapitated him- That's why there's blood all over his shirt-"

Liam greeted Theo with a kiss on a cheek but Damon's eyes zeroed in on the body on the floor.

"What the fuck did you people do?!" He glared at everyone, "How is he here!? I killed him! Do you have any idea who the hell he even is!?"

"Calm down-" Scott intervened, "What's going on? Who is he? We just found him like that in the forest-"

"That's-" Damon hadn't begun to speak when the man woke up and couldn't breathe. He was clawing at his throat and hadn't noticed Damon yet. Damon moved fast and grabbed him by the collar, the broken windows were a plus. He tossed him out of the terrace and car horns blared as the body fell onto the pavement. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Stiles yelled, "You can't just THROW people out!"

"He hadn't been invited in-" Damon turned, "And _trust me_ , that's someone you _never_ want to invite in,"

"Who was that?" Deaton finally asked as he understood that it must've been a vampire 

"Kai Parker," Damon sighed, "I need to make a call," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit :O   
> it's kai 
> 
> (i love that murder psycho)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohky SO  
> I feel like I haven't explained the reader's parent's house properly so i'll do that here???
> 
> it's a two storey house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. the bedrooms and bathrooms are on the first floor. the master bedroom has a little balcony and an attached bathroom. the other bathroom opens up in the hallway.   
> the ground floor has an open kitchen which connects into the dining room. there is a living room and a lounge area. the lounge has book shelves which I've mentioned earlier. 
> 
> there is a front porch and a garage. the back of the house is kind of barren because of all the years of neglect but used to be a garden.

"No- No, no. NO!!" Stiles pushed Damon, "No stupid calls! Tell us why you did that?!"

"Guys, he's gone-" Isaac was looking down on the street 

"What was that?!" Stiles glared at Damon 

"I don't have to explain _anything_ to any of you-" Damon challenged but noticed Stiles's hands glowing, "What the hell..." He took a step back 

"Stiles-" Scott put his hand on Stiles's shoulder 

Stiles looked down at his hands; the glow faded quickly and he went to sit next to Jordan. 

Damon was still staring at the whole situation with confusion. _He's a witch?! What the fuck?_

"You will tell them what you know-" Isaac brushed past him, "Otherwise you'll be one I throw next," 

"I'll tell you what you _need_ to know if you tell me what the hell you are," Damon was still looking at Stiles, "Humans don't _glow_ ," 

"We don't know-" Liam lied quickly and Damon moved so fast that he was suddenly in front of him

"Try again," He smiled and the young Beta

"He's a druid. We think-" Lydia rolled her eyes, "He's Scott's Emissary. We're still working out the details. Now talk," 

"Now, what that so hard?" Damon smiled at Liam and Theo looked offended, "Kai is a murdering psycho who somehow managed to become a vampire. He's got powers of a witch that are fuelled by his immortality," 

"But why would I bring him back?" Jordan looked around, "I don't even know him," 

"Maybe you didn't," Deaton offered 

"It's a distraction," Damon's eyes widened and he pulled out his phone, "You and your little glowstick are meeting Elijah on Friday, right?" Scott nodded and Damon pulled out his phone 

"Who're you calling?" Derek asked 

"Who do you think?" Damon made a face, "I'm calling you girlfriend. I have to ask if some changes can be made or not-"

* * *

"I really don't think she was a mother of monsters or whatever-" You were lying on the hard floor 

"Really?" Klaus sighed, "Then what else could she have been?"

"A witch," You stretched and sat up, "The first one maybe-"

"A witch?" He looked at you, "Are you sure?" 

"I've gone through tons of new material," You nodded, "The whole _mother of monsters_ thing doesn't come up even once. Just a myth _like garlic_ ," You nudged him with your shoulder 

"I really do hate witches," He frowned, "You should let _your_ precious Elijah know-" He added with venom 

"Why do you do that?" You frowned at him as you took out your phone

"Do what?" Klaus asked with a smile

"Nothing-" You stood up and dialled Elijah's number 

"Y/N," Elijah picked the phone after a few rings

"Hey- I hope it's not a bad time," You walked into a different room

"Not at all," He assured you, "I could use a little distraction," 

"Well, I've got that-" You laughed nervously, "I've been going through things and researching. I'm pretty sure that it's Lilith that came out of The Hunt," 

"Are you certain?" His voice grew serious

"Almost-" You hesitated, "I just have no way of knowing if she's in nearby or not,"

"I see," Elijah hummed, "Is there anything else?"

"Kinda," You swallowed, "I think she's a witch. The first one-"

"Are you sure of that at least?" He asked 

"Yes. That one I'm sure about," You said quickly, "Klaus said I should call you-"

"He's with you?" He sounded surprised by the revelation

"He came by a little while ago," You explained, "It was after Lydia's-"

"I was under the assumption he was in his room. But it's good that you're not alone," He teased lightly, "Where's Damon?"

"I had one of the Betas over and they were threatened with bodily harm so I asked Damon to take him and hang out with Scott's pack," You took a deep breath 

"In that case, enjoy the day- Wait, hold on," He said and you waited for a while, "Rebekah has just gotten word from Damon, urging us to meet with Scott _and his pack_ tonight. Do you know anything about this?"

"No- First I'm hearing about it," You said, "Do you want me to come?"

"Please do-" Elijah switched into an authoritative tone, "Make sure that Klaus accompanies you. However, it will still happen on Friday. Children will not be telling me when to do things-" Not giving you a chance to acknowledge, he hung up 

You were _almost_ used to these things by now. Almost. 

"Klaus," You called out and walked back in, "The meeting on Friday is now with the whole pack. I think-" 

"What changed?" He looked up at 

"I only bother you with questions, remember?" You taunted him and he returned them with a smile 

"What will you be wearing?" Klaus asked innocently 

"I don't know-" You started gathering up the books and papers, "Just whatever- A dress, I suppose,"

"You do realize that this is a formal meeting, right?" He reminded you

"I'm aware. Elijah also said that you're supposed to accompany me," You said 

"He used those _exact words_ , did he?" He stood up finally and you hummed without looking at him, "Interesting-" 

* * *

Kai was confused and unsure of what had happened. He put on a cloaking spell and kept walking until things would make sense. The last thing he could recall was the wedding then a vast nothingness. Now, suddenly, he was in this town somewhere far from home. 

He got to the edge of the town, the _Goodbye!!_ board was tearing up but he couldn't step further. 

"What the fuck-" He pushed with both his hands but he couldn't leave, "COME ON!" He pushed and saw a shining barrier that pushed him back, "Motus!" He yelled at the board and it swung off of its hinges and fell down

_I have my powers again?_ This was new. He focused and remembered he couldn't breathe in that house. He laughed loudly and took a deep breath. He felt the magic that the town had. 

"Okay, let's see what you have," Kai looked at the broken board, "BeaconHills," 

* * *

Lily had been staring at the map for a while now. Her spell wouldn't be activated until her project used his magic and he finally did. At the edge of this little town. She smiled to herself; her spell had worked. 

She had more to do. Chaos was coming and she was going to enjoy everything that came with it. 

* * *

Malia got to the loft and was filled in with everything that had happened. Damon was leaning against the spiral staircase by himself because Scott had asked him to stay but then, Isaac had also repeated the request. So, _fine_ , maybe he decided to stay and see how all this goes.

Deaton and Derek had left. They said they needed to prepare for meeting with the Mikaelsons because it was a make or break situation. Lydia was sitting with Jordan, they were both comparing how they felt right before they were taken hostage by... well, whatever it was. 

"Where's Peter?" Theo finally asked after the rush of everything had settled 

"He's home," Malia said, "He came back to check on me and then stayed at the Manor," 

Damon rolled his eyes but no one caught it. Theo only nodded, realizing that the lie that had occurred. He then remembered the man who had appeared at your house. 

"Hey- Isaac," Theo went to the Beta, "Do you still have that sketch that Argent made? From Lydia's vision?" 

"Yeah," He nodded, "Top drawer," He jerked his head towards the desk behind him 

Theo rummaged through the papers and then found the piece of paper. His eyes widened as he stared at the image longer. 

"Look any longer and the page will burst into flames," Isaac commented and Malia snorted; Damon couldn't help but smirk 

"This guy-" Theo turned and showed it to Scott, "He's here- He's with Y/N!" 

"Who?" Damon was suddenly very much interested in the conversation 

He snatched the page from Theo's hands and looked at it. Sure enough, it was Klaus's face. It was covered in blood, messier hair than usual and angry with his true face and all but undoubtedly him. 

"How do you have this? _Why_ do you have this?" Damon frowned, "I'm not kink-shaming or anything but-"

"Lydia had a vision," Liam grabbed the paper from the vampire's hands, "She saw him killing a hunter," 

"Oh yeah," Damon shrugged, "Heard about that- _Complete blood bath_ ," He waved his hands around, "But Klaus got the final blow on their little leader. Cute tiny thing, I heard. He's not the most _gentle_ killer," 

"Right, like there's such a thing," Malia scoffed 

"Oh, darling," Damon whistled, "You don't know the half of it," 

"So, this murderer is who we're meeting on Friday?" Scott asked and Damon shrugged, "Are we?" 

"Kid, you really think that there's such a thing as a _vegan vampire?_ " Damon scoffed, "By your childish definition, we're all murderers. You don't get to live that long and _don't_ leave a trail of bodies behind you," 

Everyone fell silent and was slightly horrified but no one could argue the logic. 

"Yeah, okay-" Damon sighed, "I don't need to stay here to be judged. I know all about you people- You're not innocent either," His eyes went to Malia and then to Theo.

Damon left and aimed towards your house. He didn't care if Klaus was there. You could handle his little temper tantrums. 

* * *

"I don't like any of these," Klaus stood at the edge of your bedroom and stared at the clothes you'd spread out on your bed

"What's wrong with them?" You frowned, "I actually like this green one-"

"No," He said curtly, "Let's just go buy something new," 

"What- No," You rolled your eyes, "I don't know what's gotten into you since that call. I'll be wearing this green dress. It looks fine-"

"No," He repeated, "Don't make me say it a third time, Y/N," He moved closer, his eyes turned dark and the veins spread across his face; you took a step back 

"No need to threaten me," You frowned, "I'll buy a stupid dress," You turned around and gathered everything up, "You could have asked nicely, you know," 

"If you want _nice_ then go to my brother," He walked out of the bedroom 

There he went again. _Elijah this, Elijah that_. You didn't understand why he was so annoyed by him. You liked Klaus and you'd never shied away from giving him special treatment. Sometimes he'd do the same but then he'd do this too? 

You still remembered how his face had fallen when you decided to say _yes_ to Elijah. 

* * *

It was late at night and you were sitting in the courtyard by yourself.

"Y/N-" Elijah said softly, "You've been with us for a while now," Your heart beat a little fast 

"Y-Yes," You swallowed and put your book aside, "Am I starting to look old already?" You joked to ease yourself

"Quite the contrary," He smiled and sat beside you, "I know it's difficult to live with us as you are _human_. However, if we- if I were to offer you-"

"Yes," You said too quickly 

"Are you sure?" Elijah stared at you, "You understand the insatiable hunger and the rage and the long cursed life that comes with it, right?"

"I also see the bond and power and freedom that comes with it," You looked at the ground

"Think about it, won't you?" He patted your shoulder and he was gone

"What was that all about?" Klaus walked in just as Elijah left 

"Would you still want me around if I wasn't human?" You asked him 

"What brought that on, Y/N?" He began to laugh but sobered up when he saw your face 

"Elijah offered to turn me," You let out a breath but didn't look up 

"Do you want to?" His voice was barely a whisper 

"I mean- Maybe?" You frowned, "Do you want me to?" 

"Why does my choice matter?" Klaus sat down beside you

"Because if you wanted me around for _that_ long, you would've either asked or brought it up or _something_ ," You reasoned, "I've never even seen you drink like I've seen Rebekah or Elijah," 

"I have my reasons for that," He answered plainly, _I don't want you to see me as the monster I am_ , He thought to himself 

"I would have preferred you could turn me," You stood up, "But you know- Hybrid and all," Klaus's face fell, "I should tell Elijah I've made my mind," 

"Yes, you should do that. Talk things through with your _new Sire_ ," He smiled but there was venom in his voice

"Klaus, I-" You began but he disappeared already, "I wanted you to be there," You said to yourself with no one to listen 

* * *

You shook yourself from your thoughts when your phone buzzed. Damon was letting you know that he was coming back to the house. You acknowledged his text and gathered your things. 

"Let's go then," You shouted as you climbed down the stairs, "There used to be a paint shop when I was younger- I don't know if it's still there or not, but we can check it out," You offered, "I remember them having the most beautiful shade of purple," 

"Sounds lovely," Klaus smiled at you softly 

"I figured you wouldn't have brought your art stuff," You grabbed the car keys, "So, to keep yourself busy until things get bad-" You walked ahead of him and didn't notice the way his eyes followed you

He wasn't sure how to explain it but the small gesture really meant a lot to him 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is kai evil? has he atoned? is still on his killing spree or has he let if go because he's got what he wanted? 
> 
> also - klaus and reader being soft beans :3
> 
> this is STILL Monday. damn such a long long day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cain is a handsome man of 6'3" so he's way taller than MOST people around  
> again, I'm totally imagining Tom Wellin's Clark Kent as my basis for Cain because like, so handsome, so pure looking but then... all that bad underneath??? damn boiii

Kai's first order of business was to get out the bloody clothes. The hot summer sun wasn't doing him any favours either. He walked back towards the city. There was a list in his mind and he was determined to bring it to completion. 

First order of business was to get a new wardrobe; he also needed a place to stay. 

* * *

Cain was leaving the cafe when he saw a face that was all too familiar. He had lunch in his hands but he saw your car drive by and the person sitting next to you... well, he didn't live this long and just to have a bad memory. He got into his car and turned on the ignition. He had no plans of being subtle. 

* * *

"That car's been following us-" You looked in the rear-view mirror, "You want to take care of this, or should I?" 

"Be my guest, love," Klaus smirked at you, "I've never seen you angry-"

You stopped the car, "Wait- I know him- I met him at the bar-" 

"Then I'll dispose of the stalker," He rolled his eyes but when he saw the man getting out of the car and approaching the two of you, Klaus paused, "Stay in the car, Y/N. Do not argue-" You closed your mouth 

Klaus got out of the car and you tried to listen but you couldn't hear anything. 

"Nik?" Cain stared for a moment, "Is that really you?"

"It's been a few centuries hasn't it, old friend?" Klaus walked closer to him, "How- _Why_ are you here?"

"It's a quaint town, Nik," Cain shrugged, "I've always liked travelling. Who's your little friend?"

"Rumour is that you've already met," Klaus's jaw clenched, "Why are you in _this_ town, Cain? I know you. You like crowds and disappearing," 

"I- It's complicated," Cain sighed 

"Has it got anything to do with The Hunt?" Klaus played on a hunch

"The Hunt? What do you know about that?" Cain's brows scrunched 

"So, you _are_ here because of that," Klaus smiled softly 

"You are too, I'm guessing," Cain folded his arms over his broad chest; he was much taller than Klaus and wasn't scared of the hybrid, "Tell me why, Nik,"

"Something got out," Klaus looked away; even he knew better than to anger someone who was older than him 

"You're right," Cain nodded, "But I don't want to keep you from your pretty friend," He added with a soft smirk, "Let her know I said hi," With that he turned and began to leave

"How do I reach you?" Klaus called out

"You don't, Nik," He laughed, "I come to you-" 

"In any case," Klaus ran and blocked his way, "We're having a little... _dinner party_ over the weekend. Why don't you come by?" 

"I'll think about it," Cain nodded and Klaus got out of his way 

You waited in the car. Your fingers drumming against the steering wheel and then a very angry Klaus sat in the car.

"What was that all about?" You asked as you began to drive

"He's an old friend," He sighed, "And he's also here because of The Hunt. At least we're on the right track," 

"Okay-" You nodded and started to drive again, "What is he?" 

"He's... complicated," Klaus settled on saying

* * *

"Do we trust him?" Liam asked, "We don't know anything about this guy. He threw that other dude out," 

"Lydia said he chopped off his head-" Malia nodded 

"With his hand," Lydia whispered, "He just-" She made a slow swinging motion with her hand, "It came right off," 

"Stiles?" Scott looked at his best friend

"I don't know-" He bit his nails, "It's complicated. He's on our side. He's- He's not like-" His eyes flicked over to Theo 

"Like me?" Theo asked and Stiles fell silent, "I know I have a lot to make up for and I'm trying for it but how long until my past keeps defining me? How long until I'm finally part of the pack?"

"Theo-" Isaac warned him 

"No- I need to know-" Theo stared at Scott and then Stiles, "How long? Or will it be never? Because I'm not a real werewolf like Peter? Does it all come down to the fact that I'm a Chimera?"

"I- What? No!!" Scott blinked in shock

"Look around, dumbass," Malia slapped the back of Theo's head, "You're part of the pack. You really think Scott is that vindictive?"

"We're not a typical pack, Theo," Jordan let out a breath, "Have you ever heard of a hellhound being part of one?" 

* * *

"Damon! We're home!" You shouted as you kicked the door close 

"If he uses his powers correctly, he should have known we're here anyway," Klaus made a face

"It's suburban to announce it," You explained 

"Hey, guys!" Damon said way too cheerfully, "How was the shopping? Did you find anything pretty for me?"

"No, sorry," You kissed Damon's cheek and walked past him to put all your bags in the other room, "It was Klaus's treat and he doesn't like you," 

"Don't have to tell me twice," Damon nodded but Klaus was still glaring at him, "Did you two have fun?" 

"Yeah," You came back into the room, "Klaus bought some paints and canvases. Oh, and I got the prettiest dress ever. I'll show you!"

"Ah- Y/N- You can show it to him at the meeting when I accompany you," Klaus caught your wrist but his eyes never left Damon 

"Oh?" Damon looked at you then back at the Hybrid, "He's? You're _accompanying_ Y/N?"

"Elijah told me to," Klaus said softly 

"Am I missing something?" You asked and both of them immediately said _no_

"Okay," You nodded unsurely, "I'll take my things upstairs- Your stuff is here-" You pointed to Klaus, "You can take them when you go," 

"Elijah told you to!?" Damon whispered 

"What's it to you?" Klaus shot back 

"Does she even _know_ what it means?" Damon cocked a brow, "Oh- She doesn't. Does she? She just thinks it's like any other meeting she's going to. You know what- I'm taking her unless you _tell_ her-"

"Don't _make_ me kill you, Damon," Klaus warned 

"Right- Like that'll make Y/N go with you," Damon rolled his eyes and made a face, "You know what- I'm telling her-" 

He started to run towards your room but Klaus caught him from the back of his neck and threw him across the room. A shelf broke. You heard the crash and you came running down and saw Damon lying on the floor.

"Seriously?!" You squealed, "I was gone for two minutes!! Dami- Are you okay?" 

"Yeah-" He choked out as you helped get up, "Peachy-" He shot a look to Klaus 

"He irritated me," Klaus growled, "I'll see you later," 

"What? Klaus!" You called out but heard the door shut, "Ugh, _asshole_! I won't blame you this time because he's been in a mood _all day_ ,"

* * *

Kai had gotten his clothes in order. He'd also compelled some poor guy into giving him his car. He now needed a place to stay but while driving around town he noticed something very interesting. He saw Damon walking into a house as if he lived in it. 

"Well, this just got fun," He smiled to himself and drove around the street to pick a house he liked 

* * *

"What are you doing back?" Rebekah looked at Klaus, "I thought you were spending the day with-"

"None of your business, sister," He glared, "Where's Elijah? I met someone in town," 

"Well, aren't we all just in the grandest mood today," She rolled her eyes, "He's in the study. Who'd you meet?" 

"Your ex," Klaus teased, "Truly, Rebekah, you do have the absolute worst taste in men," 

She gasped, "Oi, you bloody wanker! Elijah!! He's at it again!!"

"What's with all the screaming?" Elijah sighed and walked out of the study, "People could hear you two a mile away," 

"Cain is here," Klaus folded his arms, "Undoubtedly because of The Hunt," 

"I agree with Klaus, you truly do have the absolute worst taste in men," Elijah looked at his sister

* * *

Chris Argent was in his garage. His guns were out and he was making new bullets. He wasn't sure what he was going to go but he had to try something. _That_ thing. _That_ monster that Lydia had described to him. The one that had killed Monroe ripped out her throat with his teeth was now in BeaconHills. He wasn't sure what worked on _his_ kind. Lydia had said that he said he was a different _breed of monster;_ but what breed? 

He had to be prepared. Sure, Monroe had been a bad person but this... this _thing_ was now here; close to his home. He had to do something. He had to be ready for whatever came. 

"You haven't been here in a while," Melissa walked in 

"I just saw something today that- Maybe we shouldn't be so..." His voice trailed away

"So comfortable with everything we have?" She finished for him and he nodded, "What did you see?" She cradled his face gently 

"I saw the man from Lydia's vision. She'd seen him kill Monroe and he... he'd said that he was a _different breed of monster_ ," Chris sighed, "I don't even know what that means. I thought we covered it all. But I don't know what he- it is," 

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," She kissed his forehead, "And as for this _entire arsenal_ ; if this helps then you keep at it," 

* * *

Peter paced around his bedroom for a good hour or so before he decided to see you. He walked around your neighbourhood an additional thirty minutes before he finally got to your porch. He felt like this was life giving him a second chance with you. You were back, you were here, you were close. Memories kept flooding back to him and he didn't even once try to push them away.

He could hear Damon laughing and you talking inside the house. It sounded so intimate and friendly banter; as if you and Damon had known each other since forever. Peter couldn't take it anymore so he rang the bell. He heard you shuffling inside but it wasn't you who opened the door. 

"Oh-" Damon looked at Peter, "I- Come in?" 

"Who is it?" You came into view and if you still had a beating heart, you knew it would've stopped

Peter looked so handsome. His eyes were almost sparkling. Sometimes it almost looked like he never turned his eyes back to human because of how blue they seemed. 

"I wanted to talk to you," Peter spoke first, "Privately," His eyes flicked to Damon then back to you

"Hey, I'm not getting kicked out twice in one day," He raised his hands and walked away 

"We can go for a walk?" You offered and Peter nodded, "I'll see you later, alright?" You told Damon 

"Be safe you crazy kids," He winked at you 

You walked out with him and the summer even breeze filled your lungs. There was less humidity so the air felt more crisp. You took in a deep breath and let it out. Peter walked alongside you in relative silence. 

"You said that you'd be happy if I visited you without any agendas," He finally spoke, "Is this alright?" 

"Y-Yeah," You nodded, "This is nice- How are you? How's Malia?" 

"She's fine now. It's been a very long day," He chuckled softly, "Lydia's scream, your Sire, and now-"

"Klaus isn't my Sire," You corrected him, "Elijah is. The one who asked Scott to meet," Peter opened his mouth to say something snarky but decided against it

"You know, right before I met you at the Loft," He began slowly, "I had a dream about you," You know exactly what he meant but you just raised your brows to show surprise, "Nothing like that, Y/N-," You laughed and he smiled too, "I dreamt that you forgot about me,"

"You might have been a downright asshole, Peter, but you're not someone who is forgotten," You sighed softly 

"It's just- It's hard for me. For all of us. It's happened a few times. Malia had trouble remembering after The Hunt," He explained, "Scott forgot about Stiles slowly before he was taken. I just-"

You felt awful for making him see what you'd made him dream. It was- There were so many more layers to this. You'd just picked the forgetting part because you knew how important legacies and memories were to Peter. 

"You have Derek and Malia," You smiled at him, "They won't forget you. And I don't think Scott's the kind of kid who leaves anyone behind," 

"What about you?" He asked and your mouth went dry

"What- What about me?" You looked to your side to stare at him 

"Would you remember?" Peter asked sincerely 

"I'm walking with you, so I think that's evidence enough," You tried to diffuse the situation and walk ahead but he caught your bicep, "Peter-" 

"You know what I mean-" He was dangerously close now; you could feel his breath against your face, "I know I have a lot to make up for but I promise I'll try-"

"Even if that was the case, we can't," You pulled away, "I can't- I'm-"

"Are you with someone?" He asked

"No-" You were too quick to answer, "That's- Even if I was Peter, that's not why. I just-"

"Just talk to me, Y/N," He held your hands against his chest and whispered softly to you, "You can tell me anything," 

"I don't trust you, Peter!!" Your eyes brimmed with tears, "I love you but I don't- I _can't_ trust you and there's no point in anything if there's no trust," You let out a shaky breath, "I should get back," You kissed his cheek, trying to say that you were sorry without using words, that loosened his grip on your hands and you ran away so fast that he didn't even have a chance to catch you 

* * *

"Hey, that was fast," Damon commented when you entered the house but his smirk faded when he saw your eyes, "Come here," He pulled you into a hug and held you

"I _hate_ coming back," You sniffed against his chest, "I _hate_ everything about this fucking place!!" 

"Shh..." Damon rocked you slowly, "You're okay- Hey, how about we have a little party, huh? Some wine, some margaritas. Some new blood?"

"Yeah, sounds good," You wiped your face, "I do need a distraction," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a distraction?????  
> only bad things come from that :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohky so nathan pierce was one of the players in the lacrosse team so he's in beaconhills high too   
> just like - a heads up for those who may not remember this sudden appearance of this character or his affiliates 
> 
> anyways  
> enjoy!!

You woke up groggy and confused. You rolled over and found Damon tucked under your arm with his limbs around your body; he was cuddling to his heart's content. 

"Wake up-" You shook him, "Where even are we?" Your mouth was so dry 

"Who cares," He mumbled against your skin, "Shush- Sleepy time," 

"Dami-" You found your phone under the pillow, "It's 2 in the afternoon. Wake up. Where are we?" 

He finally let go of you and looked around. His hair was a mess and your makeup was smudged all over your face. You looked down at your shirt and you realized that it wasn't yours. _Where are my pants?_

"Ugh-" You groaned, "Damon- I told you this was a bad idea," 

"I recall no such thing," He chuckled, "Come on. I'm pretty sure we're still in your little BeaconHills," 

"Oh god- Elijah was right," You sat up, "You're a terrible awful horrible influence. You _make_ me make bad choices," He laughed softly as he looked around for his shirt and jeans; he was in his boxers only

_What happened last night?_ You cradled your head in your hands

"Sweetheart, _no one_ can make you do anything," He commented, "I've seen people try," 

"What's that supposed to mean?" You glared at him but he just turned around to look out the window

"We're on your street," He said, "Do you know any of your neighbours?"

"Not since I was in high school," You got off the bed, "But I guess we made friends last night, huh?" You wiggled your brows

"Are you guys up yet? I made pancakes!" A woman's voice came from downstairs 

"Oh, yum! Smells good," You started to walk towards to door but Damon grabbed your arm 

"Do you even know who that is?" He whispered and you shook your head

"It's probably someone we just compelled for the next morning," You rolled your eyes. "Find your clothes, first, huh?" You smiled softly 

"Big talk for a girl with no pants on," His eyes flicked down 

"You're the one to talk?" You pointed to his lack of as well, "Come on. I'm hungry and I want some pancakes. We'll go home right after we eat!" 

You went downstairs and found the lounge to be full of bodies. Some people were passed out but some were definitely **dead**. _Oh shit, oh fucking hell shit!!_ You were going into a panic now. Elijah promised he wouldn't hunt within the town. This- This was going against his word. You fucked up. 

"Damon!!" You shouted and he ran down in his half pulled up jeans, "Do you recognize _anyone_?" 

"No..." He swallowed

"Oh, there you two are!!" A woman came into the lounge, completely ignoring the littered bodies, "We've been waiting for you in the kitchen,"

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Damon tried to ask politely 

"I'm Naomi Pierce," She smiled

"Mrs Pierce-" You laughed uneasily, "What happened last night?" 

"Well, one of Nathan's friends, he's been staying with us. He saw you two were having a party so decided to bring it here," She said in a monotonous Stepford Wife manner, "He's such a thoughtful boy that way," 

"Who is?" You pressed on

"Kai. Nathan's friend," She gestures to the young man sitting on the counter, stuffing his face with pancakes

"Oh, hey guys!" Kai said cheerfully, "I wondered when you'd wake up. Hey, Y/N," He winked at you and you ignored it

"How are you _doing_?" Damon sat down on the counter slowly 

"I'm great!" Kai smiled brightly, "I'm a hybrid now. How cool is that?"

"You two know each other?" You sat next to Damon and Kai nodded

" _Biblically_! Isn't that right, Damon?" He poked him slightly

"How cute. Listen, did- did I kill someone last night?" You asked him softly 

"You drank a lot but you didn't _kill_ anyone," Kai thought carefully, "Why does it matter?" 

"I'm learning restraint," You shrugged and pulled some pancakes onto your plate

Damon kept staring at the hybrid even though Kai was completely nonchalant about it. 

"So, what's the problem between you two?" You finally asked

"He killed me and now he's confused how I'm back," Kai rolled his eyes, "Trust me, I'm confused too. I tried leaving the town but I can't cross the boundary," 

"How'd you try to leave?" You took a bite 

"He's a witch and a vampire, Y/N," Damon's eyes were still on Kai, "I'm guessing he tried _everything_ ," You instinctively went to toy with your necklace, only to realize it wasn't there

"Where- My necklace?!" You started running around, avoiding the sunlight that was coming into the house, "WHERE'S MY NECKLACE?!"

"Oh, this old thing?" Kai held it up to his eye level, "I thought it was pretty so I took it when you were _with me_ last night," 

"With you? What?" Your stomach dropped as you realized what he meant but you had other things in mind right now, "I need that," You swallowed, " _Please_ -" You held your hand out in front of him

"On one condition," Kai smiled viciously, "Tell me why can't I leave and I'll give it back," 

"I don't know!" You shouted and his left hand's index finger went in the air 

You felt like your head would burst open. The intense pain and the severe ringing in your ears made you fall to your knees. 

"Tell me what you know," He asked again with in the same gentle voice

"I don't know anything! I didn't even know the boundary was enchanted until just now!!" You screamed and pressed your hands to your ears, "PLEASE!!" Mrs Pierce kept standing peacefully on the other side of the counter as if nothing was amiss

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Damon stood up but Kai just flicked his wrist and Damon's neck twisted with that awful cracking sound and he slumped to the floor 

"I don't know anything!!" You screamed as you curled into a ball on the floor 

Kai stood up and crouched down next to you. He stared at you for a few moments and the pain suddenly disappeared. You were still on the floor and taking deep breaths when he slipped the necklace around your neck delicately. 

"If I find out you were lying," His lips were against your ear, "I _will_ kill you. _Slowly_ ," You nodded numbly and he helped you up, "And _trust me_ , sweetheart. I will _enjoy_ every second of it," He let go of your hand

It was a little while before Damon woke up. When he did, you didn't care if you didn't know where your pants were or where his shirt was. You _needed_ to get home now and you needed somehow make your home invite-only. Problem was that you didn't trust anyone enough to hand them over those rights. You also weren't sure how you were going to tell all of this to Elijah. 

You had fucked up. 

* * *

Cain's house was a mess. There were animal carcasses everywhere and the smell was the worst of it all. He would leave for _walks_ but he'd have to eventually come back and he couldn't make Lily leave. He knew she was getting stronger and more powerful. The spells were working and blood magic always had more potency. She had barely gone to her bookstore in the past few days. She'd been consumed by the power and all the information she'd come across in this new age.

However, he at least was aware of the fact that _other_ people knew that something had escaped The Hunt. This meant they were either here to defeat it or join it. He hadn't made his choice yet so he had to find out how strong of a chance the other side had before he made any conclusions. That brought him back to Nik. He had seen him after centuries and he still looked exactly the same. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn't the only immortal on this cursed planet. 

_If Nik is here, does that mean Becca is too?_ He thought to himself, _Is Kol here as well? Was the vampire Lilith that found one of them?_ He didn't know that but he knew that if even one of Mikaelsons was in this little town then there had to be more. If Lily was here and doing blood magic then there just... there had to be more things happening. 

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski was swamped completely. The fire had been a disaster. There had been some severe injuries but thankfully no casualties. However, it was only Wednesday afternoon and now he was flooded with missing person reports. He just didn't understand what was going on. He'd told Jordan to take a few personal days to sort himself out. The Sheriff's Station burning down wouldn't do anyone any good. 

"Dad- We need to talk," Stiles walked into his office with Scott in tow

"Boys, whatever this is, it can wait," Noah sighed, "I'm busy- There's a lot happening right now," 

"Yeah, we know," Scott locked the door and closed the blinds, "We think it all might be connected," 

"Again?!" The Sheriff groaned, "We just got rid of the hunters and-"

"Actually-" Stiles laughed nervously, "We didn't do that. They were lured away. And the ones who did that-"

"The one from Lydia's vision?" Noah cocked a brow and the boys nodded

"Yeah, he's here," Scott sighed, "But there's more-" 

The boys sat down with Sheriff Stilinski and explained that something _other_ than the Anuk Ite got out of The Hunt as well. They told them about you, about Damon and the Mikaelsons and that Stiles and Scott had been called to meet with them. 

It was about an hour and a half before they were able to coherently explain everything. 

"Okay, so- Basically- These murderous, thousand-year-old vampires- Am I right on that? _Vampires_?" He looked and them both, "Jesus Christ. They've called you two because you're an Alpha- And you're a what now?" He looked at his son

"A druid. Because of mom's side of the family. We assume-" Stiles said quickly 

"I need a drink," Noah shrunk into his chair 

"I know it's a lot to take in but Elijah is- Deaton says he's a man of his word," Scott explained, "He said that Elijah has never broken a promise," 

"Is this safe?" The Sheriff looked at Stiles, "Does Melissa know about this?" He looked at Scott and he shook his head, "Are you going to tell her?"

"I was going to tell her after I got back..." Scott mumbled 

"Unbelievable," Noah picked up the phone, "I'm calling your mother. You're grounded," He pointed to Stiles, "And I'm making sure you don't leave the house for a _century_ at least, young man," 

"Dad!!" Stiles slammed his hands on the table and everything on the surface was pushed away by an invisible force field, "Shit-" He pulled back quickly but everything was already on the floor, "Dad, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to- I-" 

"Stiles," Noah slowly got up, the phone was a distant memory for him

"No- Don't come near. I don't want to hurt you," He took steps back as his father walked closer

"You're not going to hurt me, son," The Sheriff pulled Stiles into a reluctant hug, "You're going to be alright. We'll figure this out," 

"He's right," Scott chimed in as he rubbed Stiles's back, "We're all here for you," 

"But- You're not going alone. I don't care who or what they are. I'm not sending my boy- _both my boys_ into the Lion's Den by themselves," His voice left no room for argument 

"I'll make the call," Scott nodded and left the Stilinskis alone in the office

* * *

Elijah had been notified about the call Rebekah had gotten from Scott. The Sheriff wanted to come as well because of his son. At first, he didn't care for it. Noah Stilinski was just a human. However, as Rebekah had pointed out, Noah was a devoted father. The love he held for not just Stiles but also Scott and the pack and this town, that kind of love held power. That bond was not be taken lightly. 

Especially not if there was even the slightest chance that Stiles could somehow harness it. 

So, here Elijah was, almost as the sun was going down, waiting for The Sheriff to come home and speak to him. He knew that Stiles and Scott were with Deaton. Those two were being taught all kinds of manners and etiquettes so that they wouldn't offend the Mikaelsons in any way or form. 

He watched as The Sheriff got home and then relaxed for a while. He waited for a moment then walked across the street and rang the bell. 

"Hi, can I help you?" Noah opened the door 

"Yes, I was hoping to speak to you, Sheriff," Elijah smiled softly, "May I come in?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Sheriff :')


	19. Chapter 19

"May I come in?" Elijah asked with a smile

Noah looked at the impeccably dressed man and noticed his accented voice. 

"Yeah, sure," He stood aside and Elijah nodded as he walked across the threshold, "What is this about?"

"I came to know that you'd like to join us on Friday evening along with you son," Elijah looked around the house as he walked towards the lounge to sit down

"And you'd be one of the vampires then?" Noah sat across from the Original 

"I would be," Elijah acknowledged, "I'm Elijah Mikaelson; the eldest," 

"And what do you want with _my boys_?" The Sheriff's gaze was hard 

"I don't wish them any harm, Sheriff," Elijah said softly, "I promise you that. However, the creature that has escaped The Hunt may have other plans. Your son may be much more important than you know and to be the Emissary to a _True Alpha_. You have no idea how truly extraordinary it is,"

"They're just kids," Noah stated, "They're barely out of their teens," 

"I understand your worries," Elijah leaned back, "But I doubt that the threat at hand will give them the same benefit," 

"You keep saying threat. Even the boys said something got out," Noah cocked his head to the side, "What is it? What got out?"

"We believe- As far as we can tell- It's a powerful witch," Elijah laced his fingers together, "We already know where we stand. We know how powerful we are. Scott and his pack; your son; you're all highly inexperienced," 

"We've had our fair share of fights in the past years, alright," The Sheriff glared

"While I highly respect and admire the fact that you were able to get out The Hunt as it has never been done before," Elijah stated, "It only happened because Scott was able to _remember_ Stiles. Is that not correct? Also, you few years of _squabbles_ don't light a flame to our thousand years of life," 

"So, is that why you're here?" Noah leaned into the sofa finally, "To remind me of my- of my children's _insignificance_?" 

"Quite the opposite, actually," Elijah smiled softly, "I came to invite you myself. You're an _elder_ in Scott's pack. He _respects_ you and obviously your presence is important to them both. You are welcome in our home as you have welcomed me into yours," 

* * *

You were worried. More than worried, you were a panicky mess. You hadn't spoken to Elijah about what happened at all and now you were a nervous wreck. Damon didn't have to answer to anyone but you did! So, you told him that you were going for a drive to clear your head. He had asked multiple times if he could come with but each time you told him no. 

It was late at night and you'd been drinking maybe a little excessively. You'd taken the car and gone for a drive. Blood and whiskey and wine were next to you and you knew for a fact that if at this point, a policeman stopped you, you'd break their spine and drink them dry. You drove until you found yourself at the fork in the road. This was the most _painfully metaphorical_ thing happening in your life right now. 

One road would take you to the Hale Estate and one would take you towards the Lake House. If this was a time to decide, you had to do it. 

You could go back to your old flame, try things out, outlive him and then find someone new. You could go to someone new, wait until he got bored of you then find someone new. 

There was no winning. 

"Shit. SHIT!!" You slammed your hands against the steering wheel 

You _had_ to tell Elijah but first, you had to see if Kai was telling the truth or not. You reversed the car and drove towards the edge of BeaconHills. 

* * *

"Noah called," Melissa was in bed with Chris, "He said that the boys think something else got out of The Hunt," 

"That thing that Lydia saw?" He asked lazily 

"No- He's here to help," She explained, "Maybe- Do you ever think- Do you think Scott and Stiles attract this kind of trouble?" 

"BeaconHills is called a beacon for a reason," He rolled over to meet her gaze, "The boys don't _attract_ anything. They're just good kids who are always in the middle of all of this," 

"I'm just- I can't keep doing this," She took a deep breath, "I don't want to lose them. Or you. Maybe- If we survive this- Maybe we should just leave BeaconHills. Go someplace else. Somewhere safe. They deserve safety. A normal life," 

"Melissa, I can try to find safety for them but-" Chris sat up, "But normal? That's the one thing they'll never be," 

"I don't want any more deaths," Tears welled up in her eyes, "I can't do it anymore," 

* * *

You stood at the edge of town. The _Goodbye!!_ board was mangled and lying on the ground a few feet away from you. There no doubt that this was Kai's doing. _How powerful is he exactly?_ You wondered to yourself. 

You had parked the car a little down the road before coming here. You didn't run or be aggressive. One of Elijah's many lesson's came to mind, instead. _Clear your thoughts; regain peace and composure. When you let everything go, that's when you'll have the best handle of it all_. You took a deep breath and walked towards the boundary line but a force blocked your way. When you pushed slightly more, you were pushed back. You noticed that as much pressure you put; it was given back in kind.

"Fuck," You let out a breath and paced a little, "Okay, think Y/N, THINK!!" You rubbed your hands all over your face, "I need a human," 

You swallowed and ran towards the woods. You knew that school was out and if things were anything like they used to be, there _had_ to be a party happening nearby. You soon found the smell of booze and the heard the sound of music. All you had to do was follow it. 

It was only a little further until you found a party. You frowned because you realized this used to be so exactly where you'd go to. Peter and you would be at these kinds of things all the time. You wanted to hate the memory of it all but you couldn't. _Yes, Peter was a massive ass but the nostalgia was pretty fucking good too._ You let out a deep sigh and leaned against a tree; waiting for one of the gullible boys to come to you so you could compel him away. 

"Y/N?" Liam spotted you, "Wha- Don't tell Scott-" You almost snorted at that

"Don't worry, little wolf. Not here for you," You went back to scanning the crowd 

"Are- Is this how you-" He stood next to you and folded his arms awkwardly, "Is this how you hunt?" He whispered and you laughed and shook your head

"You really think I'd come out into the forest to have blood?" You looked at him and he nodded, "No, you goof!" You ruffled his hair softly, "I order it online. Vampires are a huge kink since the whole media boom. It's super easy to score blood. Killing people is now only for fun," 

"What?" Liam swallowed, "You're here to-" 

"Oh my god," You pinched the bridge of your nose, "I'm not- I just need a human. Not to kill," You saw Theo coming towards Liam when he met your gaze 

"Isn't this a little _young_ for your taste?" Theo smirked as he handed a drink to Liam

"It is," You nodded and looked over at the crowd, _finally_ making eye contact with a boy that had been harassing a few girls but kept getting rejected. You sent him a wink and he started to walk towards you, "Theo- You can cross mountain ash, right?" 

"Yeah but how do you-" His brows drew close

"I'll explain later," You waved your hand and the boy approached you

"Hey, I'm Todd," He nodded with a cocky attitude, "Wanna get out of here?" 

"Why are boys your age always _like this_?" You whispered then looked at him in the eyes, "You will follow me. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will do as you're told. Nod if you understand," He nodded, "Great. Follow me," You looked at Theo and Liam 

The four of you started to walk towards the edge of the town. 

"What's going on?" Theo caught up to you, "What did you do to him?"

"There's- I just need to see if the three of you can cross the town line or not," You stated calmly 

* * *

Stiles pulled up outside his house and they saw Elijah shaking Noah's hand and the both of them standing on the porch. As Elijah turned to leave, he had a smile on his face. 

"Dude-" Scott gasped, "That's- That's the guy- That's Elijah!" 

"I'll see you boys soon," He whispered but loud enough for Scott to hear it and suddenly, he disappeared from view 

Stiles almost jumped out of his jeep and ran towards his father. 

"Dad!! Dad!" He ran his hands over Noah's face, "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

"Stiles, get your hands off of me," The Sheriff took a deep breath, " _Please_ ," 

"Is he alright?" Scott followed up shortly, "What did he want?" 

"He wanted to _respectfully_ invite me himself," Noah walked back inside the house and the boys followed, "He said something about me being the elder of your pack?" He looked at Scott, "What does that even mean?" 

"Maybe it's like how Derek's mom was the Alpha but his dad- his _very human dad_ was still part of the pack?" Stiles paced, "He was an elder, right? He was part of the pack and-" 

"Yeah but why would he come here to-" Noah asked again 

"Because you're family," Scott realized, "You're _our_ family. Deaton was right. Respect and family is everything to them," 

* * *

"Cross the boundary," You told Todd and he nodded wordlessly, following your command 

"What did you do to him?" Liam's curiosity came through 

"Compelled him," You took a deep breath, "Only works on humans, though. He'll whatever I want him to," 

Todd crossed the boundary easily and you frowned. 

"Theo, Liam- I want you both to try as well," You asked, "It's just- I'll tell you after," 

Theo shrugged and was the first to cross over. He went and stood next to Todd. Liam followed Theo but was blocked by the same shield as you. He tried to push but couldn't get through. 

"Be carefu-" You tried but before the words fully left your mouth, Liam had punched the invisible wall with such a significant force that it threw him backwards 

You shook your head and called Todd back to you. 

"Forget everything that happened right now, go back to your party," You looked into his eyes, "Try being less of a douchebag? Don't hit on anyone who isn't interested, alright?" You added with a sigh and the boy walked away

"What was that?" Theo helped Liam up 

"Supernaturals can't cross the boundary," You grimaced, "But the person who did the spell has no idea that Chimeras exist so you don't get affected by spells," 

"Wait- what?" Theo let go of Liam and he fell back down, "You're fine- Get up-" Theo looked down at Liam and then back at you 

"You can cross mountain ash," You reminded him, "Just think of how many other things you were made immune to," 

"Magic doesn't work on him?" Liam asked and you just smiled brightly 

"I want to test it out," You looked at him and started to walk towards your car

"I don't like this," Theo frowned but followed you still 

"Come on, this could be interesting!" Liam encouraged happily 

"Now I _really_ don't like this," Theo groaned even louder 

"Just sit in the back and if you smell blood, that's my driving snack," You winked at Liam and he held Theo's hand a little tighter 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the reader being a bit of a mom to theo and liam   
> she's peter's age technically 
> 
> also - i LOVE noah and melissa being all "both of them are my sons"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how about a little trip down memory lane? it's been a while hasn't it?

"So, where are we going?" Liam's head poked in from between the two seats, "Also, it doesn't smell as bad as I thought it would," 

"That's because it's Negative O _and_ it's mixed with wine," You drank from the bottle, "Hardest to get but really is the tastiest and smells best comparatively. And we're going back to my place. We're going to see what I have in my cabinets and what we can make and recreate," 

"Is your _friend_ going to be there?" He almost whispered

"Damon?" You stole a glance over your shoulder and the Beta nodded, "Well, yeah. He's living with me. Why? You don't like him?"

"He was _not very nice_ to Liam when he last saw him," Theo spoke up, "But then he should know better than to lie to a hundred-year-old man who can rip you to bits," 

"Well, yes. But he doesn't do that anymore- Unless needed," You shrugged, "He's way nicer now. However, _do not_ lie to Klaus. Actually, don't lie at all? It's not a nice habit to have," 

"Does that mean you never lie?" Liam smirked and you nodded

"I try not to. Like, right now," You explained, "I don't have any reason to lie to you two. We're on the same side and I trust you, that's why I've got my back towards you," 

"So, if I were to ask you _something_ ," Liam dragged out his words, "You'd be honest?" 

"Yeah... What you getting at, little wolf?" You laughed softly

"He wants to know how you ended up becoming a vampire and how you ended up with a family like the Mikaelsons," Theo sighed, "Honestly, I'm curious too," 

"Really?" You stopped the car and turned to look at them both, "Is this something you _both_ want to know?" They nodded, "Well, the long version is a bit too long so I'll give you the short one," You took a deep breath, "After Peter and I broke up _mutually_ , I needed a fresh started. I just wanted to get far away from here. I was in New Orleans when Klaus found me. I was rude to him but he just... won me over with time and then slowly I met his family. Elijah offered to turn me and I jumped on _that_ opportunity," You laughed softly, "A while ago they found out about The Hunt- I realized that I'd forgotten everything but then I remembered again. Then when I found out what was happening here, I asked them to do something about the hunters. So, they lured them away and killed them all. During all that, they found out that something else got out, so Elijah asked me to come here because I already knew the people. So, here I am," 

"I don't know why but I thought it would be either _more_ exciting or more romantic," Liam leaned back to into the seat and you laughed 

"Don't know what to tell you, kid," You smiled at him and began to drive again but your thoughts were someplace else, _I wish it had been more romantic_... You sighed softly 

* * *

"You're _far_ away from home, aren't you?" He stepped back finally, "Why don't you come along with me and we'll have a little chat about _all that confidence?_ " 

You didn't want to go with him. You had no idea what he was or how he'd made you speak the truth against your wishes but right now, you were following him even though you were trying your hardest to not. Your legs were following his command. 

"You're a fighter," He commented with a smile, "I like that. I feel that if I were to lift my compulsion, you'd try to claw my eyes out. Isn't it so?" 

"I'll do more than just that," You spat but kept walking beside him 

"Marvellous!" He laughed, "You'll make a splendid friend,"

"What are you?" You asked, "How are you making me do this against my will?" 

"Oh, so many questions," He smiled, "Tell me more about yourself," 

"Fuck off!" You glared at him

"Darling, it wasn't a request," He looked into your eyes, "Tell me more about yourself," 

You tried so hard to bite your tongue but god fucking dammit, the words just poured out of your mouth. You told the stranger your name, about your family, where you went to college, what you did in New Orleans and all the basic information someone would share on a first few dates. When you were finally done, you went quiet but tears were welled up in your eyes and you were trying your hardest not to cry. 

He led you to a stunning beyond belief Creole Townhouse with a large courtyard. Your eyes followed the beautiful architecture as you walked through the garden gate. The symbols were so striking; extremely different from what you'd seen at the Hale Manor but in some ways, almost similar. However, the more you walked into it, you realized that this was an entire compound. Not just one part of it. 

"Come now, Y/N," He held your hand with such a delicate touch that even you were surprised, "Did you have dinner yet?" You shook your head, "Well, how about a feast then? Are you hungry?" 

"Yes," You vomited out the truth for him but he suddenly stopped

He listened to your heart that was thundering, your breathing that was shallow and noticed how your body was reacting to him. 

"I believe I may have done something very wrong here," He assessed the situation, "Rebekah!" He shouted much too loudly for your taste, "Come here- I think I broke a girl," 

"By god, Niklaus, if she's broken then-" A blonde woman came into view on one of the balconies, "Oh, she's alive. How is she broken?" In a blink of an eye, she was standing next to him 

You gasped and tried to take a step back but couldn't. 

"I see," Rebekah nodded, "Do you know who this is?" You shook your head, "Do you know _what_ he is?" You shook your head again, "Did he do something to you?" 

"He made me move against my will and brought me here," You said slowly, Rebekah hadn't compelled you but you felt that the truth would be the best option at the moment, "I'm- I didn't- Please don't kill me," 

"Did you want to kill her?" Rebekah looked at the man she'd referred to as Niklaus 

"No- Well, yes, at first. But then she turned out to be so fun. Just wanted to be friends but I think I went about it the wrong way," He bit the edge of his thumb 

"Bloody hell," She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Sweetie," She looked at you, "I'm sorry my brother is such a twat. He means you no harm. He just wanted to be friends, is that alright?" 

"No!" You stated sharply, "Hell no! Are you crazy?! You _made_ me tell you things about myself rather than just _ask_ like a normal person. You made me walk here rather than invite me!! You're crazy to think I'd be your friend!" 

"See!" He gestured to you, "I like her!" 

"Leave me alone!" You told him and tried to move but couldn't, "LET ME LEAVE!!" 

"Fine, you may leave," He looked at you and you stormed off but he just _knew_ inside his soul that he'd found his match 

* * *

You didn't hear from or see the strange man for weeks, and everything seemed almost normal. However, the house he'd taken you to, you couldn't get it out of your head. You knew that there was a history there. You could feel it in your bones. You hadn't been able to find much online about it so you restored to analogue research methods and had gone to the library. 

You'd found what you were looking for in the archives. The house, that mansion was the infamous LaLaurie Mansion. It was old and it was considered to be cursed. This house had been burned down and the people here had been murdered over the course of time. The building had been a school, a juvenile centre, a furniture store and so much more. 

_I knew you had history,_ You smiled to yourself as you studied the pages in front of you 

"I see that my home has brought you much intrigue," A voice brought you out of thought 

When you looked up, you saw a face that was all too familiar and one you'd rather never have seen again. 

"Are you stalking me now?" You whispered harshly 

"Only a little bit- May I join you?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer before sitting down across from you 

"I don't want to be bothered," You slammed the book shut, "I wish you'd have just killed me that night. At least then I would be in hell and not _this_!" 

"Shhhhh!!" The librarian's voice echoed and you mumbled an apology 

"Maybe I did kill you and this _is_ your little hell," He smiled softly, "How about names? I know yours, it's only right that you know mine," 

"I know yours. It's Nicholas," You huffed and started to pack your books 

"Close but not quite," He wagged his finger, "My name is Niklaus but I'd rather you call me Klaus- or Nik- or Niklaus. Whichever makes you feel more _at home_ ,"

"If I stand up right now, will you make me sit down again?" You asked and he shook his head, "Great," You stood up and started to leave but he followed you

"Never said that I wouldn't accompany you, love," Klaus said with a smile and you rolled your eyes, "So, where are _we_ off to?"

" _We_ are not going anywhere," You pointed out, " _I'm_ going home to finish up on work and _you_ are going to leave me alone," 

"Oh, that's definitely not happening," He laughed, "Besides, the sun is setting. It's not the right thing to do to let a lady be alone at night. You never know what creatures lurk in the dark," He leaned close to whisper the last words

"You mean creatures like you?" You asked shakily and he nodded with a wink, " _What are you?_ " 

"A hybrid, darling," He said proudly, "I've got a bit of wolf, a bit of vampire. A whole different kind of-" He stopped talking because you'd stopped dead in your tracks a few paces behind him

"You're- You're a what?" You blinked, "You've got be joking- There's no way-" You walked up to him, "Really? You're completely serious?" His brows furrowed but he nodded, "That's so fascinating," You were in awe, "All the time I was in BeaconHills, I always thought that werewolves were a thing but that was it. That's all there was. Now you're saying Hybrids! That's a thing! This is so-"

"No-" Klaus corrected you, "I'm the only one. There are no others like me. My siblings are vampires," 

"Oh," Your excitement died down fairly quickly, "Sounds lonely," You looked away and started to walk ahead, "Is it weird if I ask who turned you?" 

"No one did. We're the first ones," He said softly

"But that must make you-" You couldn't even complete the thought 

"Nine centuries old at least, if not a full thousand," He chuckled, "You're an odd one, Y/N. You refused my company as a human but as a hybrid, you're intrigued," 

"I'm just curious to know more. I only ever knew about werewolves," You didn't dare to meet his eyes, you knew he was looking right at you, "Now suddenly a whole new world has opened up to me; how can I _not_ be intrigued?" 

"Would like to know more?" He asked as you finally came to your apartment building 

"I- Yes. If you don't kill me, that is," You swallowed 

"Trust me, love. You're safe with me. That's my _promise_ to you," He took your hand in his and kissed your knuckles softly, "Shall I pick you next week? I can show you my family's library," 

"You barely know me-" You stared at him, "I- I could be a hunter for all you know," 

"Then you can _try_ to kill me the library," He smiled and suddenly he was gone 

You stood on the street for a few moments until you regained yourself and then went into your apartment. You were still very unsure as to what just happened. You felt like a supernatural magnet.

* * *

You pulled yourself away from your thoughts and stopped the car in front of your house. Liam and Theo got out and walked ahead. You gathered your things and saw that they were waiting for you before they went in. You were almost _endeared_ at the manners. 

"You two get comfortable and I'll-" You opened the door and walked in; the boys followed in close behind you

"Hey, you! I was _wondering_ when you'd be home!" Kai was sitting on your dining table with Damon nowhere in sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everyone who leave comments with each update   
> i really appreciate you all  
> it's honestly because of the actual readers that the stories keep going and growing!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would anyone be interested in a sweet pea/reader fic? I'm sorta contemplating one. not a one shot but a small multi chapter fic perhaps.

"Hey, you! I was _wondering_ when you'd be home!" Kai was sitting on your dining table with Damon nowhere in sight; he stood up and opened his mouth to say something more but you moved quicker than lightening and your hand was buried deep in his chest; your fingers closed in around his heart and he choked as he looked at you with eyes full of betrayal

Liam and Theo stared at you with shock and your brutality. It was a stark reminder of your power. 

"Why are you in my home?" You glared at into his eyes, "Where's Damon?"

"You're- This- Hotter than- Than I remember-" Kai choked and couldn't focus much to perform a spell 

" _Answer the fucking question_ ," You squeezed a little more

"Upstairs-" He swallowed and you shot a look to Liam, he was quick to nod and go up

"Found him! His- His neck is all twisted up!!" Liam's voice came a few seconds later 

"See?" Kai coughed up blood that splattered your face, "He's- He's fine-" 

"Why are you here?" You didn't move your hand but he choked on his breath and gave no answer 

"I'm going to let go of your heart then I'm going to break your neck for what you did to Damon," You whispered against his ear, "Got it?" He nodded and cough up more blood that dripped down your neck, "And if you kill me, know that the wrath of the Mikaelsons will reign down on you from all seven circles of hell," 

His eyes went wide at the name you mentioned but you didn't give him a chance to react. Before your one hand was completely out of his chest, you used your other hand to twist his neck entirely. His body dropped to the floor and you gave a tentative lick to your blood-covered hand. 

You gagged because Kai's blood actually tasted so bad and went to the kitchen to grab a knife, "Keep track of the time, we only have a few minutes before he wakes up-" You told Theo, "I'm sorry, mom," You whispered to yourself and began carving symbols on the wooden floor 

Damon walked down after a minute and you were only halfway done. 

"What are you doing? What did you do-" He looked around

"Stand back-" You waved him off, "I've never done this before. I was only taught the theory. I don't know if this will work on a hybrid or not," 

"Witch's Trap-" Damon looked at the floor, "Elijah taught you this?" 

"Klaus did," You scratched the floorboards with force, "You know how much he hates witches," 

It was a minute or two more until you were finally done. 

"Theo- You have to do this. I don't know if I'll get trapped too or not," You looked at the Chimera, "I'm sorry to ask but-"

"You want me to move him into whatever that is?" He asked and you nodded 

"Be quick," You looked at the clock, "He heals faster than normal vampires. He should be up in a few-"

As soon as Theo was out of the circle and Kai was in, his eyes opened up and a snarl escaped his lips. He barely took one large step and was stopped by a barrier. He punched it but nothing budged. 

"What the-" Kai slid his hands over it and then looked down, "Clever girl," He started to laugh loudly, "Oh- You're so clever!" 

"You're going to fucking stay there until I figure out what I'm going to do with you," You glared at him, " _Try_ to escape, I dare you. You can't siphon or absorb it," 

Damon wasn't bothered by the blood that covered your hand and face, but Theo and Liam were reminded precisely what exactly you were and how strong. They both made a mental note to never get on your wrong side. 

* * *

Lydia was anxious. She was unsure about many things and one of them was, who was Kai and why had he been brought back specifically? There had to be a bigger reason than just a simple distraction. It didn't make sense. 

So, she did what she knew best. She researched. She remembered the wedding; if she focused hard enough, she could remember the screams. There was one name that someone screamed. Alaric. _But Alaric what?_

She opened Google and looked for something generic that could possibly yield results. 

**Alaric Bride Wedding Murder**

There weren't many results but there was one newspaper clipping that was enough for her. 

**Wedding Massacre Shakes Town!**

 **Wedding massacre in the town of Mystic Falls takes death toll to new heights. The stunning bride is murdered at the altar before the happy couple could even say 'I do'. The entire family of the bride was present at the venue and were murdered by the assailant. There are no known surviving members of the Parker family now. Alaric Saltzman, the groom, suffered a devastating loss but still took the time to speak to our representatives. He specifically names Kai Parker as the assailant, however, there has been no evidence found that it was his doing. Kai Parker was the bride's twin brother. However, this person is known to be missing since 1994 since the Portland Family Massacre. **

Lydia clicked on the link that was subbed to the words _'Portland Family Massacre'_ and it took her to another article. 

**Family Massacred in Portland**

 **A shaking event that's left the entire community devastated. The Parker family have suffered a great loss with their children being murdered and maimed. The eldest son, Malachai Parker is missing and authorities have no leads. The community is trying to come together to help restore peace for the grieving family. Four of the children have been murdered brutally. Three were able to get away but one has suffered terrible damage as her spleen was cut out of her body.**

"You're a psychopath," She whispered to herself and then noticed the dates of all the events, "But why you? What makes you so special?" Lydia stared at Kai's old family picture 

* * *

Cain was lying in his bed when he heard movement outside his door. He didn't bother rolling over to see what was happening. He already knew what was happening. Lily was doing another ritual and slaughtering some animal to perform it. 

He felt sick to his stomach and he wanted to leave but he just _couldn't_. He knew that she'd pull him back somehow. She had power. She was getting stronger. He wasn't ready to test her. He wasn't prepared. If he'd known that she was going to return to him and then do all this; if he'd been granted a vision of sorts, he could have, he _would_ have prepared. However, right now, he was showing loyalty to the strongest one he knew. 

He was immortal, yes. However, he was _not_ immune to death. If she were to find out that he was going to or even _thinking_ of betraying her, she'd make it her personal mission torture him for all eternity. 

Cain was immortal but he could still die. He would come back to life. He would always come back to life. But every death he had died, he had experienced it, he had felt it and he can easily recall them all. If Lily were to kill him and to find out that he would die and live... She would do it over and over and over and over just to enjoy it. He shuddered to think about it much. 

_Nik is here. He can help. I can finally be free_. He thought as he tried to tune out the sounds and fall asleep 

* * *

After the conversation and walk that Peter had had with you, he needed to clear his head. He needed to figure things out. He needed to remember how things had been so easy before and why they weren't anymore. 

He'd gone to one of the bunkers to think. He couldn't be in his room. Every part of the Manor held some memory of you. It was filled with ghosts of the past. You used to be at his house so much that Talia would joke about giving you a guest room. 

Peter thought about the first time he'd taken you on a picnic during the new moon and told you about his secret, even though everyone but Talia had warned him against it. 

* * *

You were in your bedroom when you'd heard a clicking sound. When you finally went to check the window, Peter was standing underneath it. 

"What are you doing?" You tried to whisper and shout at the same time, "If dad sees you, he's going to be so mad!"

"They're sleeping," He smiled brightly, "Come on- Let's go out. The new moon is really nice tonight," 

"Go where, Hale?" You laughed as you leaned over the balcony railing 

"You won't know if you don't come down," He shrugged, "But if you're not curious enough..." 

"Fuck you, asshole," You rolled your eyes, "Give me ten minutes,"

"Love you, babe!" Peter laughed and you just shook your head

20 minutes later, you were in his car and he was driving you towards the lake. You kept asking him what was happening but he wasn't letting up. You did notice that his eyes seemed bluer than usual but that always happened whenever he was excited about something. It was odd but you never dwelled on it. 

"You're staring, my dear," He said without looking at you, "We're almost there- And if you haven't guessed yet, it's a picnic by the lake," 

"My, my," You laughed, "Peter Hale being a romantic. Who would've thought?" 

"Don't tell anyone, alright?" He smirked, "I do have a reputation to protect you know," 

"Of course, you and your big bad wolf persona," You kissed his cheek but he'd gone stiff at your comment, "Something wrong?" 

"No- Nothing," He cleared his throat

The clearing finally came and the illuminated lake came into view. You got out of the car to really take in the beauty of it all. 

He followed you out and while you stood with your feet in the water, he set up the picnic for the both of you. It was very out of the ordinary for him to like this. You two had been together for almost a year and you knew he wasn't the romantic and grand gestures type but you weren't going to question this. 

"The sky looks so beautiful," You hummed and Peter wrapped his arms around you from behind, "Thank you for doing this. I won't tell anyone," 

He just smiled and let go of you. By your hand, he led you to the blanket and sat you down. You could see he was nervous but you just didn't know what was the reason. 

"What's going on, Peter?" You asked and he frowned at your use of his first name because you always called him Hale, "You seem really out of it," 

"What if I told you that I had a secret?" He looked into your eyes, "Something that no one can know- Would you keep it? How can I know that I can trust you with it?" 

"It's your choice to trust me and it's my duty to not break it," You said softly, "What's going on? Did someone hurt you?" You reached for him but he only pulled away 

"No. No one is hurting me," He huffed a nervous laugh, "But what if- what if I told you that I- that I had the power to hurt other people? Hurt you?" 

"Everyone can hurt anyone. What are you getting at? I'm just getting more confused," You stared at him 

"Okay- Okay-" Peter nodded and rubbed his hands over his face, "Look at my eyes, alright? Really look at them," You focused on his blue eyes as they started to swirl colour and glow, "You see that?" You numbly nodded, "Now look at my fingers," You looked at down and saw his nails growing into claws slowly, "Now back up at me- Stay with me, sweetheart, okay?" He spoke softly but he could hear your heart thundering in your chest

You saw hair grow out of his cheeks and his features contort into something different entirely. 

"What's going on?" Your voice was shaky and barely even registered to Peter 

"I'm- Well, I'm a werewolf," He held your hands softly and his face went back to normal, "I wanted you to know," 

"Does your family know?" You swallowed as you reached to caress his cheek and he nodded, "Are they the same?" 

"Some are," He whispered 

"That's why your eyes are always so blue," You breathed out and he finally smiled 

"You're not scared?" He pulled your closer 

"I'm terrified," You said honestly, "I'm so _extremely_ terrified. But you trusted me and I love you and I want to see how this goes," 

He leaned into your neck and let out a long breath that he'd been holding in. You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave a kiss on his forehead. 

"Wait- Is this why we haven't ever-" You pulled away to ask but he shut you up with his lips against yours

You could feel him smiling through the kiss as he pulled you into his lap. When your fight and argument had died down and your heart was no longer beating too fast, he kissed down your jawline and settled in the crook of your neck again. 

"I have so many questions," You said as you rubbed circles on his back

"I'll answer them all," His breath was warm against your skin, "Just don't stop loving me because my eyes are blue," 

"They're the prettiest blue, Hale," You assured him

* * *

Peter sighed deeply and stood up. _You loved me even when my eyes were blue,_ He thought to himself with determination, _I'll show you that you can trust me now as well_.

He went back up to his room to think and to help you in whichever way you would need. He needed to clear his conscious of the one guilt he had. Letting you go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have equality in this household  
> couldn't have only klaus flashbacks, now, could we hmmm??? 
> 
> also - what do y'all think about lydia finding out about kai
> 
> cain's death/immortality- i took that inspo from the old guard because that shit was heartbreaking tbh


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> i'm sorry for taking so long to update  
> things have not been the greatest   
> but hopefully we'll get back on track!!!
> 
> i love you all so much
> 
> stay safe and stay blessed

Elijah was _prepared_. He had mulled over every possibility of how things could go wrong. He had thought about every way they could get attacked. He had focused on every possible manner that someone could get killed; either by his sibling's hands or someone else's. 

He had _not_ prepared for a witch-vampire hybrid in a Witch's Trap that you'd carved out in your own dining room's wooden floors by a chef's knife. He was also not ready to be told that there was no _leaving_ BeaconHills. 

Elijah circled Kai and assessed him 

"Did you get a good look at me?" Kai smiled at Elijah 

"Well, you certainly have a sense of humour," The Original laughed 

"Trying to keep it light and breezy, you know," Kai chuckled too 

"Y/N, my dear-" Elijah gestured you closer, "A word in private," You were terrified out of your mind 

"Y-Yeah- Yes, sure," You swallowed and followed him upstairs 

As soon as the bedroom closed behind you, waited for the scolding of the lifetime to begin but nothing came. Elijah sat on the edge of your bed and was waiting for you to say something. 

"I called you as soon as I got everything under control," You bit the end of your thumb, "I- I- I ran into Kai this week- He- He said that the boundary was enchanted but I didn't believe him-" You delved into an explanation of all that had transpired in the past few days; leaving out no details 

After you were done, you held your breath. Still, he kept quiet. 

"Say something," You sat down on a chair and looked at him; you couldn't make out his emotions, "Please, I-"

"You handled things well," His voice was crisp but he wouldn't meet your eyes

"You're angry," You didn't know what you did wrong, "I didn't kill anyone-"

"Y/N," Elijah took a deep breath

* * *

"Do you think I got Y/N in trouble?" Kai was sitting cross-legged on the floor 

"Shut up-" Damon glared at him, "Don't make me kill you again,"

"Oh, come on," Kai smiled brightly, "You know I'll just come back. It's my third time already, isn't it?" 

"So, what's his deal?" Liam's curiosity got the better of him 

"Why don't you ask me wolf-boy?" Kai whistled at Liam, "Also- Can I get my phone? I left it on the table," He pointed to the dining table

Damon walked towards the table and picked the phone. He dangled it in front of Kai and then crushed it in his hands, putting the mangled and destroyed piece of technology back on the table. 

"That wasn't very nice," Kai pouted and went back to picking at his nails

* * *

"I'm not angry at you," Elijah's voice was soft but you just knew that something was different in it, "We are supposed to meet with the McCall pack in less than 24 hours. This is something I hadn't anticipated," He stood up and you did too, "Niklaus will bring you to the meeting. Damon can babysit our new problem," 

"I don't want to trouble Klaus," You rubbed your hands together, "I can come myself. I know where the Martin Lake House is," 

"Rebekah insists that it's _her_ Lake House now," He finally smiled at you, "And I would like it if Niklaus accompanied you," You didn't want to argue so you just agreed, "Are you alright, my dear?" 

"No," Your shoulders drooped and you let out a breath, "No, I'm not. This is too much for me to handle. I thought-"

"Y/N-" He held you by your biceps, "You were quick to draw that Witch's Trap- You _can_ handle this," 

"I don't want to die," You felt the tears coming, "I don't want this fight to be the end-" 

"It won't be," He pulled you into a hug, "You'll be safe with us," 

"I should send Liam and Theo home," You sighed, "Damon is here so I think we should be able to handle Kai," 

* * *

"Aww, we're having a slumber party!" Kai said with a wide smile, "Just like old times, huh, Damon?" 

Liam and Theo had been sent home. You told Theo to keep an eye out for anything out of ordinary. They understood what you meant and went away. Right now, you were setting up floor mattresses in the dining room to keep an on the hybrid. You didn't trust him at all, Trap or no Trap. 

Kai kept trying to get a rise out of Damon like they were old friends and you didn't question it much. You knew he had a past. No one lives that long with their hands clean. 

"So, how do you know the Mikaelsons?" Kai was lying on the floor, "And can I _please_ get a pillow?"

"Pillows are for people who don't torture me for answers," You handed one to Damon, "You can be uncomfortable," 

"You didn't answer my first question," He cocked a brow

"And why should I?" You smirked, "Maybe I'm their Sire or they're mine. Maybe I'm a cousin. Maybe I'm a girlfriend. Who knows? So many possibilities," 

* * *

The air was charged in BeaconHills. Like, there was a storm brewing. Jordan and Lydia were somehow interconnected as they were both harbingers of death and now with Kai coming back to life through an unholy blood ritual. The effects of it were rippling through them both and BeaconHills as well, it seemed.

Jordan was staying at the Loft until further notice, considering that his own building had burned down. He couldn't sleep, though. He had a wrong feeling inside him. Like something that was supposed to be gone, was still there. Like a phantom itch or a forgotten memory that he couldn't even remember to remember. 

Something was wrong, indeed. 

So, he got out of his bed and walked to the window to look at the night sky. He wasn't yet sure what was the extent of his powers but it seemed like they were still growing and he was learning as they went along. 

He could _feel_ like something was out of place. Something that wasn't supposed be around, someone, even, but they were. He just couldn't shake off the feeling. 

* * *

Lydia was in bed alone but her sleep was broken. She kept drifting in and out of it. The heaviness on her chest was almost indescribable. She rubbed her hands all over her face and got up. She looked at the clock and it showed that was 3:33 am. Lydia rolled her eyes at another cliche that the cosmos was throwing at her. 

_She left the bed and walked took careful steps to the kitchen for some water._

_The house was engulfed in complete darkness and there wasn't a single sound in the air. Not even the sound of cicadas was there, which was odd because it was peak summer and the heat was starting to get unbearable._

The meeting is only a few hours away _, She thought to herself and stared out the kitchen window with a glass of water in her hands_

_She felt a movement behind her and drank the water completely._

_"Sorry, mom-" She sighed, "I didn't mean to wake you-" She turned to find no one there, "Mom?" Lydia placed the glass in the sink and the sound seemed to echo, "Hello?"_

_She walked slowly and carefully to the other room. When she crossed the threshold to the dining room, the air became thick. She closed her eyes to reorient herself and when she opened them, she was in the forest, near the Nemeton._

_She knew better now. She knew this was a vision or a dream or a prophecy, whatever you want to call it. Whatever it was, she wasn't home anymore._

_The walked closer to the Nemeton and noticed that it was glowing from within. She looked around but the forest was dead silent. Inching closer to the mystical tree stump, Lydia saw that the light was getting brighter and dimmer like a beating heart._

_When she touched it, it felt warm like a human body. She was pulling away from it when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Lydia tried to claw it off of her but the grip only tightened and began to hurt her. The pain shot through the bone and went straight to her spine as she felt like her wrist would break under the grip._

_Lydia took a deep breath in to scream and then unleashed hell. The grip loosened and she fell back. However, the grassy ground didn't catch her and she kept falling. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the surface to hit her but it never came. When she opened them slowly, she saw that the forest was no longer there. She was standing in the brightly lit school hallway. Students were walking and laughing around but everything was slow-motion._

_However, when the students noticed her in the hallway, they began to avoid her path. Walking away from her, keeping a distance. If reached out for help, they flinched away and kept walking._

_"I have a session with you right now," An all too familiar voice said from behind, "We should talk about why you've alienated the entire student body, shouldn't we, Lydia?"_

_Lydia's heartbeat flooded her ears. The voice. That voice._

No. No. Can't be her. It's not her. _Her mind kept repeating_

_"Lydia. I know you can hear me," She laughed softly, "Come on, we're getting late," She placed her hand on Lydia's shoulder and suddenly time around them both paced back to normal_

_Lydia shakily turned to see who it was. Tears pooled in her eyes and her breath was shallow as she slowly turned to meet Tamora Monroe's eyes. There was a soft smile on her lips and she was standing casually._

_"You're- You're dead-" Lydia choked on her own words, "He killed you-"_

_"You of all people should know that those words are meaningless in a place like BeaconHills," She took a step closer and Lydia stumbled back, "Come on now, we're getting late-" Monroe brushed past her and-_

Lydia woke up in cold sweat with her heart beating to a furious rhythm. She looked over to the clock and it showed 3:33 am; her phone was buzzing under her pillow. She pulled it out and saw Jordan's name on the screen.

"Jordan?" She said as calmly as she could

"I need to burn the Nemeton," His voice came through, "It's the source of everything. And whatever chaos is happening here is- It's harnessing its power-" 

Lydia thought about what she just saw and couldn't help but agree. 

"I'll meet you at the Loft in 30 minutes," She made her choice fairly quickly 

* * *

Kai was lying on the floor, utterly bored out his mind. You and Damon were talking by writing in the Notes App so that Kai wouldn't overhear anything. 

_Klaus is going to pick me for the meeting. You're on babysitting duty,_ You wrote, shooting daggers at Kai 

"Wait, what?" Damon mumbled at he read your note, that caught Kai's attention, _Why can't you go by yourself?_

_I don't know. Elijah asked for it_ , You shrugged for emphasis 

"Hey, Kai," Damon prompted, "Have you ever been to any formal meetings?" 

"Just a few when I was a kid with my coven," He thought about it, "Why?" 

"What happens when a- Let's say, a _senior_ _member_ ," Damon dragged out the words, "Accompanies someone else to the meeting?" 

"Oh, that!" Kai sat up, "I've only seen that happen once. It was very dramatic," 

"And why's that?" You tried to keep your face neutral 

"Another coven member had offered to accompany that the same woman," Kai smirked, "It was five different covens meeting for god knows what but I only remember this because all three of them belong to different ones," 

"What does _accompanying_ mean?" You finally asked the question that was confusing you the most 

"It means that you're officially presenting yourself as a couple and if anyone were to come between you two-" Damon explained slowly 

"They'd be killed by either your coven, clan or pack or whatever you're part or," Kai jumped right to it and you sat in stunned silence 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so  
> it's still very open ended as to who will the reader end up with  
> peter or klaus  
> and yes, i'mma focus on the plot  
> but the endgame ship depends on you guys
> 
> you have to tell me which ship sails and which ship sinks


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohky so y'all were an overwhelmingly into Klaus and not Peter  
> So YES endgame will be Klaus  
> HOWEVER - That doesn't mean I won't give you angst!!!! Because I LIVE for that shit

"You're joking," You finally said, "That- That can't- That's not how things work! What if Damon asked to accompany me to a meeting and I thought he was just giving me a ride? Would that suddenly make us a couple?" 

"If that word was used then yes," Kai shrugged, "Why? What's the big deal?" 

"This- No-" You stood up, "I need to- Just no!!" You grabbed your phone and walked out the front door

You needed to think. You needed to process this. You weren't some damsel that was suddenly going to just agree to whatever this was! But it was Klaus. That made you pause. You liked him, didn't you? You both had a very confusing and dysfunctional dynamic but it was yours. However, there was always the thought of Peter that kept you away from him. You couldn't be with someone that power-hungry again. You didn't want to be second to anything else. 

Peter always wanted power and so did Klaus. And if the choice ever came, family would always be first to them. You didn't belong with either the werewolf or the hybrid. 

You walked looked up at the dark sky and wondered about the time when Peter had been taken by The Hunt. Those few months had been so calm and without any burden of memory. 

_I don't want to forget. I just want to heal_ , You prayed to yourself and walked towards the lake. The sky was starry and you wanted to be alone. 

* * *

"You're going to do what?" Isaac looked at Jordan 

"I didn't hear you come-" Jordan tried to change the topic

"Tell me I didn't just hear you planning to burn the Nemeton," Isaac laughed in disbelief, "You realize that we're all connected to it. Right? _All of us._ That's why BeaconHills is a fucking beacon!" 

"And that's the reason everything bad happens here too!" Jordan countered 

"What's going on?" Theo entered the Loft

"Tell him," Isaac folded his arms over his chest, "Go on. I really want to see this," 

"I'm going to burn the Nemeton," Jordan clenched his jaw, "Lydia's going to help me," 

Theo blinked and processed the information, "And then what? Then you do what? We're all stuck here. The border of the town is magicked and none of us can get out," 

"What-" Isaac and Jordan in unison 

"Liam and I were out- Ran into Y/N," Theo took a deep breath, "Point is, we can't get out. There's a forcefield that stops people like us," He explained but deliberately left out the fact that he could leave 

"Go burn shit now, Deputy," Isaac glared at Jordan, " _Be our guest_ ," 

"Look, it's not that simple, alright?" Jordan sighed, "I just- I _know_ that I need to destroy it. And if it was a bad idea then why would Lydia even agree to it?" 

"Yeah, I'm calling Stiles," Theo frowned, "I have to tell him about Y/N and her little homicidal friend too,"

"I'm calling Derek," Isaac rolled his eyes, "This pack doesn't take executive decisions," 

* * *

Cain wasn't a light sleeper. He had the luxury of sleeping like the dead because he knew he'd never know the real thing. However, with Lily in his home, he just couldn't. The circles under his eyes were slowly becoming prominent but he knew he had to act like everything was alright and fine and she was welcome in his home and his bed. 

"You're in deep thought," Her fingers trailed his chest hair

"Just trying to sleep," He lied but with her hand on his chest and the slight jump in his heart rate made Lily suspicious 

"You know if won't tell me, I'll force it out of you," She said sweetly but there was nothing sweet about her words, it was a threat 

"I'm just concerned," He lied again but hoped that one lie would cover up the other, "About where I fit in- In all your plans," 

"Oh, darling," She laughed melodically, "Is that it? No need to worry at all," She kissed his jaw 

"I don't even know what you're planning," He smiled at her

"Absolute chaos, my love," Lily laughed again, "What else? That's always been my plan," She stood up and got out of bed, "Anyway, you have a good night's rest. I have to do some things," 

Cain nodded and turned his back towards her. He pretended as best as he could that he was going to sleep. 

This entire arrangement was so different for him. He'd spent centuries not being scared of anything or anyone. However, the moment Lilith came back, he felt like the same farm boy who was working for his father and got lured in and seduced to kill his little brother. He stayed still, and kept listening to the movements in the house.

He needed an opening and he was hopeful that she was going to give to him very soon. 

* * *

Stiles and Scott were sitting Stiles's room. The air was dense and the pressure of everything was starting to weigh down on them. 

"Should I call my mom to warn her?" Scott ran his fingers through his hair, "If your dad-"

"Argent would've already called if Elijah had visited them," Stiles shook her head, "I just- We-" He took a deep breath, "This isn't like the things we've dealt with before. You heard what dad said. These people are a thousand years old but they still need help. What could we even do?" His body was shaking with anxiety and Scott could smell the worry that was flooding through him

"Stiles- We'll figure it out," Scott offered, "All of us are different. They're not. Maybe- I don't know. We need to wait just a few more hours-"

"And then what Scott?" Stiles was starting to get angry, "Trust them? Work with them? These are people we've never known or met. Rebekah has been getting close to Derek. Y/N used to babysit Lydia but that's it! That's literally it. We know nothing-" His phone buzzed and it was texts from Theo and Lydia

"Everything okay?" Scott looked at the screen over Stiles's shoulder

" _Come to the Loft_ \- And, _Going to the Loft, come if awake_ -" Stiles read it out loud and they both looked at each other with furrowed brows, "Go start the jeep," Stiles tossed the keys to Scott, "I'll be there in a sec," 

Scott left him alone, even though he didn't want to. Stiles paced around his room for a moment, trying to condense all his thoughts but everything was just so loud. It felt like his mind was going to burst. He rubbed his hands all over his face and took a deep breath in and then out. 

He walked to his dad's room and stood in the doorway. 

"Nothing and no one will hurt you," He promised to himself as he looked at his father sleeping and walked towards the front door, not noticing the soft glow that encircled the bed and then faded away

Stiles left a note on the fridge for Noah to see when he would wake up. 

* * *

Peter heard Derek leaving. He hadn't been sleeping, to begin with. He knew Malia was asleep and now he was alone with his thoughts. He hated that. It never did any good, honestly. So, he put on his shoes and left the house too. He needed to clear his head. Everyone was supposed to meet with the Mikaelsons tomorrow. He was supposed to see you tomorrow too. He wasn't ready for that. 

* * *

You stood with your feet in the water and looked at the Lake House across the body of water. Some lights were on but it was mostly dark. You took out your phone and called Klaus. Your eyes stayed on the Lake House. You noticed that as the bell rang, one of the lights turned on before he answered your call. 

"This is a surprise," He said softly

"Did you know?" You sighed, "About what it would mean if I went with you- When Elijah said _that_ word-" 

"I did," His voice became serious, "If you wish to not go-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" You walked out of the water and sat on the ground 

"Y/N-" Klaus almost pleaded

"Please. No more hiding and no more lies," You said and looked around, remembering the significance of this exact spot

"No more hiding, no more lies," He assured you

"Have you painted anything yet?" You changed the topic 

"I'm currently working on one," He said and you almost hear him smile 

"I'll have to see it soon then," You swallowed and there was silence

"Of course," Klaus's voice grew softer, "Is that all, love?"

"Yes," You lied, "That's all," 

You hung up and saw the light go off again in his room. You felt everything weighing down on you but you didn't have the time for these sorts of worries. You shook your head and looked at the tree behind you. You wondered if that marks you and Peter had made so many years ago were still there or not. 

It didn't take long for you to find it. 

_Hale + L/Y/N,_ You ran your fingers over the remnants of the past. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Peter's voice jolted you out of your trance 

"I- I just needed time to myself," You pulled your hands away, "What are you doing here?" 

"I come here often," He kept his distance, "This spot changed a lot of things for us," You hummed in agreement and Peter went quiet too 

He stood next to you and you waited for him to say something but he didn't. Even though you could hear his heart beating wildly and his breath only slightly shallowed. 

"Spit it out," You rolled your eyes, "What's on your mind?" 

"I forgot I can't hide things from you anymore," He gave you a crooked smile, "I was just thinking of what it was like for you. When I was taken by The Hunt," 

"I don't think you want to know," You shook your head

"Was it all really so bad, Y/N?" He almost whispered 

"No," You smiled sadly, "No, it wasn't _all_ bad. But the ending left a bitter taste and you have a kid who-" You sucked in a sharp breath, "I'm not angry. Not anymore. I'm just hurt and that will take too long to heal," 

"Do you think I could ever fix anything?" He asked sincerely

"I honestly don't know," You frowned, "See you tomorrow, Hale," With that, you left him alone and wondered if you wanted to go home or go across the lake and talk to Klaus

* * *

Cain watched from his window as Lilith drove away in his car. He didn't know where she was going but he had an inkling that it couldn't be any good. He waited a few minutes and then locked the front door. Once he was sure that she wasn't coming back any time soon, he threw all his important things in a bag and made his way out through the backdoor. He made sure to cover his tracks and not leave anything that could be traced.

He was grateful to the fact that even though he was immortal, he was still human. Meaning, Lilith couldn't track him so easily with her magic. Especially not the kind she'd been practising.

BeaconHills was a small town and he knew where the Mikaelsons would be. The Lake House. He cursed at himself for not seeing how that party was so obviously by Rebekah. However, no loss. This was his chance to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnn
> 
> Please be safe and I hope it's not too cold where you are (or too hot if you're in aussie)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy everyone  
> this one took a while because i was focused on finishing up siren's song  
> but that's done so now this is the only multichapter fic happening!  
> because of that, I'm p much open to doing one shots etc  
> let's see what happens!!

Theo had dropped Liam home and now was at the Loft with Jordan, Derek, Lydia, Isaac, Stiles and Scott.

"Wait- What?" Scott blinked, "You- And you're okay with this?" He looked at Lydia

"We can't let whatever came out of The Hunt resurrect more people," She explained, "I looked up that guy that Damon threw out. He's a murderous psychopath," 

"He's currently at Y/N in a trap that she carved out on the floor," Theo spoke up 

"Y/N?" Stiles's gaze narrowed and Theo told everyone all the events that had happened a little while ago

"But- You- You can cross mountain ash," Stiles pointed out, "Are you stuck too or can you get out?" 

"I can get out- Liam couldn't," Theo avoided his eye contact 

"We have to burn it," Jordan said, "Whatever it is- It's harnessing-" 

"Lilith," Derek cut him, "It's Lilith. Peter's sure of it," 

"Oh, Peter?" Isaac rolled his eyes 

"Deaton agrees with him," Derek sighed, "They went through tons of books. They think it's Lilith. She's probably who brought-"

"Kai Parker," Lydia offered

"Yeah, him. She's the one who brought him back," Derek folded his arms

"But why?" Scott frowned, "This doesn't make sense. How does she even know him-"

"It's a distraction. That's what Damon said, remember?" Isaac pointed out

"Okay- No- We're not burning anything down," Stiles stated, "Not yet, at least," His eyes flicked to Jordan then Lydia

"Okay but I saw something," Lydia swallowed, "I saw Monroe. She said that death doesn't mean anything for a place like BeaconHills," 

"Well, isn't that just great," Theo sighed deeply

"We can't do anything right now," Stiles paced around, "We- Okay- You all, get rest. Don't burn anything yet. Scott and I will make sure Melissa and Argent are safe and then we'll gather here before we go to Lydia's Lake House," 

"What about the Sheriff?" Isaac asked and Scott and Stiles looked at each other 

"Elijah invited him," Stiles explained and everyone erupted into questions, "Look- We can't do anything right now. Respect and formalities are everything to them. Deaton said that dad being invited is a show of good faith," 

"Or it's a trap," Derek said formally 

"It's not," Theo cleared his throat, "If they wanted to take us out, they would've already. I've seen Y/N move. It's in a blink of an eye. If these people are much stronger than her then if they wanted any of us dead, we wouldn't be here right now. We'd already be dead," 

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Klaus had half expected you to show up. He'd heard the soft waves in the background when he'd spoken to you. However, he was surprised to see such an old friend standing at the door when he opened it. 

"Hello, Nik," Cain spoke softly, "We have a lot to discuss," 

"Can't say I was expecting you," Klaus let him in, "But it's a nice surprise in any case," 

"It's Lilith," Cain stated as he looked down at Klaus, "She's what came out of The Hunt," Klaus clenched his jaw 

"And why is it that, _my dear friend_ ," He walked ahead, "You couldn't have told me this when you met me?" 

"Because she's been living with me. I didn't know what she'd do if she found out, that I said something," Cain sighed and dropped his bag by the door, "I'm here right now because she went out and she's so focused on her endgame that she doesn't care about anything else," 

"What is she planning on doing?" Klaus glared, "If you can grace me with the information," 

"I think you're forgetting your place, Nik," Cain smiled but his eyes were full of silent anger, "I'm far older and know much more than you. A little respect will do you good," Klaus bit his tongue and stayed quiet, "She's- I think she's trying to raise a powerful entity. Something from the Old World," He walked into the house and sat on a couch in the lounge 

"What could be older than you?" Klaus's brows furrowed, "You're the beginning of civilization," 

"But I'm not the beginning of life," Cain pointed out, "I was there _after_ everything was rebuilt and redone. Noah's flood wasn't the first time everything was reset," 

"Do you know what it is?" Klaus sat down from across from him

"All I know is that wherever that _thing_ goes, nothing good follows. People are killed, sickness spreads through the lands. Famine. It's- It's a lot," Cain buried his face in his hands

"Sounds like the four horsemen," Klaus said but Cain shook his head

"No- No. There's no war. No chance of a fight or survival," He sighed deeply, "There's just the end," 

* * *

You bit the inside of your cheek and decided to go home instead of seeing Klaus. You still weren't sure what you were going to do. You'd seen Klaus's anger and you'd seen Elijah's as well. However, you still didn't know how to explain that you did not like being manipulated into making an _eternal vow_ of a relationship when there isn't even one. 

_If he wants me, he'll have to fucking ask me!_ You thought angrily to yourself and began walking home 

When you finally got home, your body just felt heavy. You looked around and saw that Damon was asleep on the floor but Kai was still awake. 

"Hey! You're back!" Kai said brightly, "Let me out now?" 

"Leave me alone," You glared at him and went upstairs to change 

"Someone's in a mood-" He laughed but you didn't care

You needed a little time on your own. To think. To understand what was going on. 

Everyone was to gather in less than 12 hours. You didn't want to be roped into something without your consent. Hell, even without a conversation! It was- It was- It just wasn't okay! How could they even think that it would be?! 

Was it some sick twisted way of making you bound and loyal to the Mikaelsons? Or was it just a good-natured push by Elijah? 

It just wasn't... It didn't make sense, honestly. 

* * *

Peter was grateful that Malia was still asleep and Derek wasn't back yet. He knew that they'd be able to smell your lingering scent on him. Even though he never touched you, the wind was strong and you- you always smelled so different. 

He went straight to his room and bolted it shut. 

A part of him knew that your mind couldn't be changed that easily. Hell, that was one of the reasons he fell for you. You were headstrong and didn't care what anyone else said. You took decisions and you took them without worry. You knew what you wanted and you always got it. 

* * *

"Oh- Peter-," Someone nudged him, "Here she comes," 

You walked down the hall. A butterfly clip in your hair and your blue dress bounced around your knees. Peter's eyes met yours and you groaned and turned away. He stood a few lockers away from you. 

His friends nudged him and walked up to stand next to you, leaning against the lockers. 

"Hey," Peter said with a smile, "So, I couldn't help but overhear that you're going to a party tonight?" 

"Maybe I am," You tried not to smile, "What's it to you?" 

"I can pick you up. We can go together," He shrugged, "Make a statement, you know," 

"And why would I want to go anywhere with you, Hale?" You looked at him

"I _know_ you like me, Y/N," He leaned a little closer, "When will you stop denying it?" He heard the skip and stutter in your heart and the shallow breathing

"When you ask me out like a normal person," You slammed your locker shut and walked away

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He yelled after you

"Figure it out, Hale!" You shouted without turning back 

* * *

There were things beyond his control. Perhaps beyond his reach, even. But you hadn't called him Peter and that gave him hope. Whenever you said _Hale_ , it was to pull him forward and closer. So, he decided to hold onto this hope a little longer. At least until he knew for a fact that there was none left. 

* * *

Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus sat with Cain. The air was tense and thick. 

"So, It seems that Y/N was right after all," Elijah said proudly, "She had deduced that Lilith had escaped from The Hunt. And that perhaps she was the _first_ witch-"

"She's- It's complicated," Cain shook his head, "Lilith's powers are different. Ancient. Not because she's the first one. But because she's the last one. You know as well as I do that history can't be trusted because it's written and rewritten throughout times and then many times again. Lilith is the last one from the world before my father was born. She was one of the last surviving witches, or people, or whatever you want to call it," 

"What is this _old world_ that you're talking about?" Rebekah finally asked

"Before Noah's flood, there was Indra's storm," Cain explained, "The world was cleansed by lightning and fire and flood. Very few survived. You know how the story goes. God's wrath and all,"

"Indra?" Klaus cocked a brow, "Like the Hindu God of-"

"Yes-" Cain swallowed, "My mother told me stories. I know you'd think it's too long ago for me to remember but along with long life, I've also been cursed with memory," He let out a hollow laugh, "Anyway... The old world wasn't- It wasn't like ours now. Magic is just a remnant of it. You, witches, everything like that, she told me that it was just how things were. The curse came because they started to think themselves gods. And now only a few remain. Humans were created in their place, to remain subservient. To remember in their submissive place," 

"So, we're not the first ones?" Rebekah blinked 

"In this world, you are," Cain said, "But this- this knowledge of how to change and shift, comes from the old world," 

"Is Lilith planning on raising the old world?" Elijah leaned forward 

"No- That- She would never want to be questioned," Cain shook his head, "She's probably trying to bring back something very specific from then. From there," 

"What happens now?" Rebekah asked, "We've never dealt with something older than us," 

"We'll figure it out," Elijah went into thought, "For now, have Cain settled in. I need to think about what we'll do tomorrow," 

* * *

Everyone had left, leaving Theo, Isaac and Jordan at the Loft. 

"So-" Isaac cleared his throat, "You've been spending a lot of time with Y/N," 

"It wasn't like that. I just ran into her," Theo explained, "Liam was there too-" 

"What about her friend?" Isaac asked casually but the skip in his heartbeat made Theo smirk and face him

"Do you have a crush?" Theo folded his arms

"It was just a question," Isaac narrowed his gaze and started to walk away

"He's there," Theo said softly, "Lives there. With her," 

"So they're...?" Isaac trailed off

"Probably not. But maybe," Theo shrugged and started to make his bed again, "You can never know, I guess," 

"Is this really the right time for things like this?" Jordan joined in, glaring at them both 

"If the world is ending, _again_ , then I'm not doing it alone," Isaac rolled his eyes and left it at that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it also took a while because  
> like  
> the studio is a bunch of people developing a season villain  
> and I'm just one person trying to create the big bads all by myself
> 
> please love meeeeeeeee
> 
> ok thanks


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, we're gonna jump into a flashback first then go back to the story
> 
> SECONDLY, i know i use "looked down" or "stared up" with Cain, but that's because I really want you to perceive that he's HUGE! Think, at least 6'4"

"Where is he?!" You threw almost ripped open the gate, "WHERE IS HE??!"

"Woah- What happened?" Rebekah suddenly stood in front of you 

"Where is Klaus?" You softened your voice 

"In his room, painting, probably," She said, "What happened?" 

"He knows what he did!" You shouted and ran to his door, "OPEN THE DOOR KLAUS!!" You banged on the wood 

"What seems to be the problem, love?" He opened with a smile, paint was smeared all over him 

"YOU! You're my problem!" You shouted, "First you had an issue with me going out with a human. Okay. Fine! Valid reasons. Then you wouldn't let me go out with a vampire even because _Elijah turned me_ so everyone else is too weak for me! So, when I finally wanted to on a date with someone who was turned by one of you, _directly_ , even that's an issue!"

"Marcel is like a son to me," Klaus leaned against the door frame and folded his arms, "You and him would complicate things," 

"What things?" Tears brimmed on the corner of your eyes, "It's like you _don't_ want me to get over Peter at all. You want me stuck being sad and emotional and angry!"

"Y/N-" He began but you stepped away

"No-" You shook your head and swallowed your hurt, "I wish you'd just killed me that night. Would've been better than this prolonged misery," 

You went straight to your room and Rebekah just watched it all unfold. 

"Well," She sighed a laugh, "You really screwed the pooch on that one, huh?"

"Don't make me dagger you, sister," Klaus growled at her

* * *

Klaus frowned at himself as he looked at the mirror. It could have been just so easy if he'd confessed then, but he hadn't. No, he let you stew and be angry and have a string of lovers to get over Peter. This was the beginning years. 

It was only much later that he found out that Marcel had stood you up because of his threats. No wonder you'd been so angry. You'd looked beautiful in that lilac dress with dragonfly earrings and you'd been left waiting. 

_No matter now_ , He reminded himself and he tightened his tie.

He wore a charcoal black suit. The only splash of colour was the dark patterned tie around his throat. He's let his hair grow out a little, so it was a messy mop of curls on his head. He nodded in approval to himself and then looked at the watch. He was ready far too early. He had to wait now. 

* * *

You could hear Kai whining and Damon talking to him. It was a little later in the afternoon now. You figured to avoid the entire altercation with Klaus and just show up at the Lake House. Talk about it in person. 

_He'd be reasonable, right?_ You straightened out your dress again, _Ha! Reasonable and Klaus don't even belong in the same sentence!_

You stood in front of the mirror and looked at yourself. The dress that Klaus had gotten for you looked beautiful. You were pretty sure that it was going to somehow match his clothes as well.

The dress was blood red and went till your knees in the front but till your calves from the back. The bodice of the dress was fitted and the skirt was soft and swayed as you moved. The neckline was halter and buttoned behind your neck. It was sleeveless but you figured you could pair it with one of your black jackets as you were planning wearing black shoes with it. You had your eyes done in a dark smoky shadow and your lips were the same shade as the dress. Your hair, however, was left natural. 

You went downstairs and went directly to the fridge, but Kai's wolf whistle just made you more nervous.

"I see why they like you," He commented, "I'd turn you too," He winked and you put a finger over your tongue to show yourself gagging at his words

"Dami, can you shove a shoe in his mouth so he'd just shut up?" You took out a blood bag and realized you were running low 

"I'd offer to kill him but apparently it doesn't hold," Damon answered, "What time did you get back yesterday? The dress does look killer, by the way," 

"Why can he say it and I can't?!" Kai argued and you just shook your head

"Because he's my friend," You kissed Damon's cheek, "And you- you're a nuisance," 

"Aren't you dressed up a little early?" Damon asked and you dug your phone out of your jacket's pocket to write to him 

"Oh, come on!" Kai shouted, "I want to know too!" 

"Be quiet or I'll carve out another sigil which will _make_ you quiet," You sighed without looking up 

"That's not a thing," Kai rolled his eyes and you handed your phone to Damon 

Your heels clicked on the wooden floor and you squatted in front of Kai with a smile. You took a long sip from the blood bag and then looked him in the eyes. 

"You're sitting in a trap that I carved out," You reminded him, "It's old knowledge. Lost in books and scrolls. Don't for a _second_ think that you know more than me. You're literally a child throwing a tantrum," You stood up and walked back to Damon 

"I'm leaving now. I'll order some more blood," You explained, "Give him just enough to keep him alive. I don't need him running around BeaonHills," 

Damon nodded and you left. You weren't sure what to expect. 

* * *

Everyone had gathered at the Loft. To say that the nerves were absolutely a mess, would be an understatement. 

Lydia was helping Malia dress up. Malia never was the type to wear dresses, so they'd settled on pants and a formal shirt. Lydia, however, wore a light pink dress. Everyone else wore some variety of suit or formal outfit. 

Noah had to put in a personal day. Jordan took a sick leave. Deaton's clinic was closed. It was almost like the town _knew_ what was happening. There were whispers all around. 

Scott hadn't told Melissa or Argent anything until the morning of. It was... a conflicted conversation. She almost had a breakdown even though she kept telling herself that should've been used to it by down.

Argent gave him a small box as a _just in case_ failsafe. 

At the Loft, it was mixed feelings all around. 

Everyone was dressed and ready and just sitting around. However, the sun still had some time left to set. It was a waiting game now. 

* * *

You drove up the road and when the Lake House finally came into view, that's when your knuckles whitened around the steering wheel. You weren't sure what was going to happen. You just hoped to make through it without one of Klaus's infamous temper tantrums. 

Parking the car, you took a few deep breaths but your hands were shaking with fear. You slowly got out and walked toward the door. 

You knocked on it because you didn't know if the bell worked. Your fingers were around the locket that you wore and kept twisting it out of nervousness. When the door finally opened, you were surprised.

Cain stood in black pants and a black button-down shirt. You unintentionally looked at him from head to toe and then back up. 

"Enjoying the show?" He smirked and you broke from your trance

"What are you doing here?" Your brows furrowed and you walked past him

The interior looked nothing like you remembered this place to be. This was the first time you were here since the party, and that was packed with people. You had to just get Damon out. 

The furniture was changed completely. The foyer alone looked so much brighter with orange hues and polished wooden floors.

"I've known the Mikaelsons for a few centuries now. I like to keep in touch with most immortal people," He laughed and closed the door, "You're a little early, aren't you?" 

"I- Yeah- What are you?" You asked him a little too directly 

"My name didn't give it away?" Cain licked his teeth and that's when it hit you like a train

"You're- You're _that_ Cain?" You blinked, "But that makes you- How old even are you?" You gasped a whisper 

"I stopped counting after I passed the first few millennia," He shrugged and you were floored

"Oh, my goodness," You gapped, "The things you'd know. The things you've seen," You stared up at him, "You're a treasure trove of knowledge," You were dazed 

"That's one way to look at it," He laughed and walked by you, "Why are you so early?"

"Right-" The nerves came back, "I had to talk to-"

"Y/N?" Klaus stood at the top of the staircase, "What are-"

"We need to talk," You swallowed, "In private," Your eyes flicked to Cain then back to Klaus; he just nodded and walked back up, making you follow him, "Uhh- Nice to see you again," You waved at Cain and went up

It was quiet and every step you took, your heels made a sound. It made you clench inwards. 

As soon as the door closed, you felt like you couldn't breathe. 

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked you softly, "I was supposed to come to you," 

You rubbed your temple a little and looked around for a place to sit. You sat on the corner of his massive bed. 

"Y-Yeah- You were _supposed_ to but," You nodded and hung your head, not daring to meet his gaze, "But I didn't want to do that," He cocked a brow, "No one asked me. You didn't! And I- I asked what it meant to _accompany_ someone. How can you even think that I'd agree to something like that?" You stood and paced around, "I- We've known each other for a second, now, Klaus. You _know_ me. You were supposed to be my friend-" 

"Y/N-" He tried to get a word in but you didn't let him

"No!" You raised your index finger, "No. You _will_ let me speak or I'll drown myself in the lake and keep doing it until I finally die!" Klaus's lips tightened, "I will not be forced into a relationship just for show. I will not be paraded around like some arm candy! And I most certainly will _not_ be with a man who didn't even ask me to be," He didn't say anything but just watched you walk around the room again, "Is this because of Peter?" You stopped and looked at him, "Or is this so I'm _made_ to be loyal to you? Even after all this time, you still don't trust me," Your voice shook into a whisper as the reality of it settled inside you 

You kind of fell onto the bed and cradled your head in your hands. 

"You don't trust me," You whispered again, "I _know_ I'm not a Mikaelson," You looked up at him, "I never pretended to be. I never wanted to be. I'm content with my own name and my own legacy. You- I thought we were friends, Klaus," 

He stood there, weighing his words. You'd unloaded a lot on him and this was... it was just a lot. Klaus walked slowly and sat next to you. 

"I threatened Marcel from pursuing you romantically," He began cautiously, "It was only much later I discovered that he never came to that restaurant at all. I thought that he'd meet you and then let you down gently," You looked at him with confusion, "I didn't want anyone to pursue you because I wanted you to just see me. I got- I got jealous of Elijah when he turned you and began to train you. I hated- I still hate that Hale wolf so much for he did to you," He glanced at you and continued, "The days when The Hunt had almost erased this place, it was the calmest, most carefree I'd seen you. I know I decided for you to come back but..." He let out a soft chuckle and collected himself, "I got overwhelmed and jealous again and-"

"I always saw you," You sighed, "You pulled away. Then you pushed me away even more. Now this? Why are you forcing this on me?" 

"I think Elijah got tired of us dancing around each other," He offered weakly, "But I should have told you. I shouldn't have-"

"No, you shouldn't have," You swallowed, "I'm not going to agree to this- this do or die situation. Why could you just ask me out on a date like a normal person?" 

"I sincerely believe that your normal and my normal are vastly different, love," Klaus smiled at you, "But as you wish," He nodded and stood up in front of you, offering his hand, "Y/N, would you do me the honour of being my date tonight?" 

"It's a start," You finally smiled as well and accepted his hand 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader isn't just gonna roll over !!! She has standards and ~class~
> 
> ps - can someone give me an isaac/reader prompt? pleaseeee


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally - we've arrived!

Elijah wore a black suit and tie with a blue shirt. Rebekah had a champagne-coloured dress on. It went till her ankles and a slit that went up her thigh as well. She only ever needed an excuse to dress up, honestly. 

"Should be here soon," Elijah looked at his pocket watch, "Tell the servants to prepare the dining area," 

* * *

"It's time," Derek watched the sun was sitting right above the horizon

Everyone who could hear; knew how fast and erratically everyone's hearts were beating. 

Deaton had tried his best to explain that speak only when spoken to. That it is an honour to even be in presence of such people. 

Liam's hand was intertwined with Theo's and he was holding so tightly that Theo's fingers were almost numb. Malia was quiet but if it hadn't been for Scott, she would've chewed off her thumb already. Even Deaton was visibly shaken up. Noah, however, he wasn't really sure what to make of it all. 

They had gathered at the Loft, everyone had their own cars. The McCall Caravan finally moved towards the Lake House as the sun set and darkness spread everywhere. 

* * *

You stood by the window and Klaus had his arms around you. There was a strange sense of deja vu paired with a great sense of danger looming nearby. The lake looked calm and the wind was softly blowing. In a distance, you saw headlights appearing. 

"They're here," You whispered 

Klaus nodded and pulled away from you but held your hand. You were nervous, but not for the reasons you had been a while ago. This was serious business. And after Kaus had told you what Cain had told them, it was just... It was a lot. 

Cain himself was of an age that you couldn't wrap your mind around and now Lilith was older than him; trying to bring back something even more ancient. It was extremely overwhelming. 

Perhaps Klaus sensed your unease and kissed the side of your temple. 

"It'll all be alright," He assured you, "Now!" He smiled brightly, "We have to welcome our guests," He pulled you out of the room and the both of you, made your way downstairs

Cain, Elijah and Rebekah were already in the dining area. They'd heard the cars as well. 

_Any second now,_ You swallowed and the bell rang 

Elijah nodded at one of the servants and he went to open the door. Whereas, the four of you didn't move a muscle. You heard them being welcomed in and the hoard of beating hearts entered the house. The helper brought them to the dining area. 

There was a long table set in the middle of the room. Five chairs on one side, and the rest on the other side for them. You all were standing by the table, waiting for them to enter, but Cain was sitting on one of the chairs. 

The Sheriff and Deaton came first, Elijah shook hands with them and greetings were exchanged. Rebekah went to say hello to Derek and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, which earned a groan from Klaus but you elbowed him to not make a scene. 

As soon as you saw Liam and Theo, you let go of Klaus's hand went to say hello to them. 

"You two doin' alright?" You smiled at them

"As good as can be," Liam swallowed and you heard his heart thundering

"Hey-" You put your hand on his shoulder, "Calm down. Same team, alright?" 

"It's just very intimidating," Theo explained, "I mean- How old are even these guys?" 

"Suddenly not very old," You paled at the thought of Cain and Lilith 

Peter saw you and tried to make his way towards you but just then Elijah's voice caught everyone's attention. 

"Shall we?" He said loudly and everyone scrambled to take their seats

Klaus appeared by your side again and took your hand in his, pulling you away from the boys. You gave them a weak smile and went to take your seat. From left to right, it was Klaus, you, Elijah, Rebekah and then Cain. Across the table, right in front of Elijah, sat Stiles. He was the only one who wasn't a mess of nerves. His heart was steady and beating calmly. On his right was Scott and on his left was Lydia. Beside Scott, was Malia then Peter then Derek and then, Liam and Theo. Beside Lydia, was the Sheriff and Deaton. Next to them, it was Isaac and Jordan. 

"I appreciate you all coming," Elijah began, "Even if it's in such terrible circumstances. I'm Elijah Mikaelson. The oldest of the original vampires, this is my sister Rebekah and my brother Klaus," He gestured to them both, "I assume all of you already know Y/N," He gestured to you, "And one on the corner is a very, very old friend of ours, Cain," 

"I'm assuming you already know all about us," Stiles couldn't help but be sarcastic 

"Yes," Thankfully, Elijah found it amusing, "However-" He laced his fingers and leaned on the table, "You're the most intriguing, young emissary," 

"Do you know what came out of The Hunt?" Scott broke the tension, "Peter and Deaton think it's Lilith- Adam's first wife," 

"It is Lilith," Cain spoke but, "But she wasn't my father's first wife," The silence that followed was incomparable to anything anyone had ever witnessed before

Malia was the first to break and laugh, making Cain smile too. 

"You're joking. You've got to be joking!" She exclaimed, "What's next? Flying carpets?" 

"Malia-" Peter hushed her but was too bewildered 

"I can honestly say that I never tire of that reaction," Cain chuckled, "And sorry, no flying carpets- Unless you make one," He looked at Stiles, "In any case. She is a witch from a time even before me. She was a friend of my father's. She's the one who... well, she's the one who made things worse between me and Abel. It was going to be me or him, ended up being me,"

"What does she want?" The Sheriff was the next to speak 

Cain explained to everyone the same thing that he'd told the Mikaelsons. He told them about the Old World and Indra's Storm. It was a lot to take in. In the meantime, Elijah gestured to the servants to pour the drinks. 

"How do we even fight something that's so ancient?" Jordan asked as politely as he could 

"We don't," Rebekah stated, "We simply try to delay it and then take of Lilith," 

"So, that's it?" Stiles stared in disbelief, "We just roll over and die because Vandal Savage here said so?" You snorted at the comment and tried to suppress it by drinking your wine

"Stiles!" Deaton hissed from his chair

"No!" Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose, "There has to be another way! We're not going to give up! You're saying we can't do _anything_?!" 

"There's powers here well beyond your understanding," Rebekah warned

"Whose understanding?" Liam followed Stiles's lead, "She's been trapped in The Hunt for thousands of years. She probably has no idea how much this place has evolved!" 

"He's right-" You said softly, "Her magic is old and follows ancient rules. The town's boundary was enchanted for people like us but Theo, his uniqueness allows him to bypass it," 

"What do you mean?" Peter looked at you earnestly 

"You don't speak to her, you speak to me," Klaus interjected and Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose

"This is getting way out of hand," Isaac whispered to Jordan and he nodded

Everyone was starting to get louder than the previous person who spoke. The conversation was deviating completely from the topic at hand. Cain was just smiling and shaking his head as he finished his wine and asked for a refill. You sank deeper into your chair after the comment by Klaus. Your eyes met with Isaac's and he gave you a pained smile, which you returned. You looked at Deaton and he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as well. 

"Well, this is a disaster," You sighed to yourself and turned to one of the servants and asked for some blood wine 

As soon as your glass was poured, silence fell again because all the werewolves could smell the blood. 

"What is that?" Scott was the first to ask 

"Blood wine," Theo answered for you

"Now that's quiet again," You smiled at everyone, "Can we please focus on the issue at hand? Keeping insults to a minimum," Your eyes went to Stiles then you turned to Klaus

"Right then-" Klaus forced politeness, "I understand that none of us wants to be here but we are and we're stuck here. No one can come in or out-" 

"Except Theo," Liam mumbled and all eyes fell on him, Stiles slapped his hand to his forehead 

"Yes," Elijah smiled, "Except Theo. It does make true of what Y/N has said, Cain," He turned, "She doesn't know how far we've come-" 

"The night creatures of the Old World did not have powers such as compulsion," Cain said thoughtfully 

"Well, well, good news already," Rebekah smiled and winked at Derek

"Must you, sister?" Klaus groaned and you gave his hand a little squeeze 

"What happens now?" Sheriff asked, "These- These are children here. You can't expect them to fight your battles. You're hundreds of years old!" He then looked at Cain, "And you're millions of years old. How are my sons going to help you out?"

"That's how-" Elijah nodded, "Because of _what_ they are. Scott is a true alpha. First one we've encountered in our very long lives," 

"I've only heard of them too," Cain said in agreement 

"Hold on-" Noah waved his hand, "You're not putting the burden of their entire thing on these two- Hell, on any of these kids. Because they're kids!" 

"Yes," You spoke up, "Yes, they are. They're children. They have no idea what's coming. We don't know either. None of us wants to be here. We're terrified out of our minds too. You think these people have fought anything older than themselves?" You pointed the Mikaelsons, "Can you even fathom something older than Cain himself?" You pointed to the sinner, "This is a situation _no one_ had ever planned. It only happened because of the bond those two have!" You pointed to Stiles and Scott, "This town wouldn't be on the map if they hadn't remembered each other. If they hadn't found each other!" 

"Sheriff," Elijah began as you caught your breath, "Scott and Stiles are children, their entire pack is. We're not denying that. However, it's the bond that you have which is unique. There has never been a Banshee or a Hell hound in a wolf pack before and I doubt there ever-"

"Excuse me what?" Cain suddenly sat up straight, "A hell hound?" 

"Yeah?" Jordan leaned forward and Cain laughed 

"Well, I'll be damned," He smiled but his eyes were evident of shock, "You look nothing like what I remember," 

"I- I can change when it's required," Jordan cleared his throat 

"We're getting off topic-" Elijah sighed once more, "Sheriff," He looked at Noah, "I truly understand what it means to send your younger ones into something dangerous. We might be immortal but I still wouldn't wish this on my siblings either. We're stuck here. In this town and with this _thing_ ," 

"What do you want us to do?" Deaton finally spoke 

"I want to train him," Cain looked at Stiles, "See how strong he can become," 

"Klaus would like to take the reign with the wolves, coyotes and chimaeras," Elijah explained, "He's a hybrid, he understands what it means to be a werewolf and how to harness that strength," 

"What about me and Lydia?" Jordan perked up 

"Forgive us but we tend to stay away from creatures who can drag us to hell," Klaus said with a sarcastic smile 

"What my dear brother wants to say is that we're not sure what to do with you two," Rebekah offered, "Yes, we know all about you. But there are things even beyond our understanding of this world," 

"My experience with Hell Hounds is extremely limited as well," Cain said, "And it's certainly not one I'd like to repeat," 

"How about dinner?" Elijah smiled, "God knows I could use some-" He snapped his fingers and the maids rushed forward to place everyone's plates in front of them, "Enjoy," 

"You- You eat?" Malia looked at the array of dishes 

"Don't need it but we like to," You told her softly 

"Thank you for hosting us," Derek tried to follow the formalities

"We appreciate it," Deaton joined in 

"It's an alliance," Elijah said, "And, it's our dear Y/N's home. I wouldn't be a good Sire if I let her home get destroyed," 

"No, you wouldn't," Peter whispered to himself but Klaus caught it

"Something to share?" Klaus glared at him and you pulled him back

"Can we not?" You begged him and he settled down again but this time, with a pleased smile on his face

You met Peter's eyes and pleaded through your eyes to just drop it and leave it be. 

"So-" Lydia took some food into her plate, she was the first to do so, "What is the first sign of resurrection? How long does it last?" 

"It lasts as long as the one to brought them back is alive," Cain explained and began to eat too, "But if they're not bound to them then there's no effect," 

"How do we know they're bound?" Jordan asked

"They follow orders," The realization dawned on you, "Kai wasn't a distraction. He was a test. To make sure that resurrection works or not. And it did-" You gasped, "The next time she does it, it'll be bound to her will because Kai isn't! She didn't plan that far ahead!" 

The conversation flowed better after that. Dinner progressed slowly. Jordan even cracked a few jokes with Cain. Peter kept glancing at you and Klaus knew it. That's why he was extra touchy with you. His arm behind your chair, rubbing the napkin softly on your cheek, it was... it very juvenile, honestly. 

But at least no one was murdered or maimed; so, that was a win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> klaus being petty and jealous for no reason? a surprise to no one!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly - apologies for such a late update  
> work had been crazyyyy   
> I'm literally writing thousands upon thousands of words per day and I'm fucking exhausted
> 
> also - i didn't get any comments on the last chapter so fell into a hole because i just "did no one like it?"   
> i know it's stupid and i know you're all here and enjoying the story and waiting for it to progress  
> but I'm in a weird place and i was just "omg everyone hates everything" phase
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> hope u enjoy

"So..." Deaton stood next to you, "You and-" 

"No," You shook your head, "There's nothing on that front. He's just- just protective," 

"I see," He nodded, "This went well, I suppose," 

"It did," You agreed, "No one got killed," You winked at him

After dinner, everyone had moved to the lounge to talk informally and discuss the details of how things were to proceed. Cain stood with Stiles, Lydia and Jordan. Klaus spoke to Liam, Theo, Isaac and Malia. Rebekah and Derek had disappeared off to somewhere and everyone was trying to ignore that. Elijah was talking to Scott and Noah. Peter was sulking in the corner. 

"How long will this dance last?" Deaton finally asked you 

"Hale and I are fine. I think," You shrugged, "But I don't think I can ever trust him again," 

"Understandable," He took a deep breath, "What happens now?" 

"I don't know, Alan," You frowned, "We wait. We plan. And we _hope_ we win," 

* * *

"I wonder how it's going over there," Kai was lying on the floor, "Probably less boring than here," 

"Probably less annoying too," Damon shot him a look 

"Come on!" Kai whined, "Let me out! I won't kill any- Well, I won't kill anyone you know. Pinky promise?" 

"Shut up," Damon rolled his eyes, "Why- _How_ do you talk so much? Don't you, I don't know, get tired of your own voice?" 

"What are you talking about?" Kai scoffed, "I'm music to everyone's ears," 

"Sure and I'm the queen of Nile," Damon sat down on the mattress in front of him, "What was it like?" He asked after a few moments of silence

"Hell?" Kai's eyes fell to the floor and Damon hummed, "It was boring, honestly," He smirked and shrugged again 

"Why do you do that?" Damon frowned 

"Do what?" Kai made a face

"Act like nothing bothers you," Damon pointed out, "You killed your family over betrayal because you were hurt but you act like it was just malice. Even now, I can see that you went through something but you'd rather do the cool dude bravado thing rather than actually talk through whatever fucked up trauma you've been through," 

"You wouldn't understand," Kai's eyes hardened and Damon broke out in a laugh 

"You're the youngest vampire in this town," He explained, "Everyone has lived through shit. Even Y/N has had her share of messed up but I'm much older and you're telling me that I won't understand?" He laughed again, "Honestly, I just feel like you _want_ to be the edgy kid on the playground," 

"I was strung up and picked apart," Kai spoke suddenly, "Piece by piece-" His eyes glazed over, "It was centuries. Or at least felt like it. Hooked me up from the ceiling and then just sliced me until they saw bone and did again the next day. After a while, I stopped screaming and it stopped hurting so they pulled me down and made me do it to others," Damon was silent, "When they saw that I liked it, they made them look like me. Like when I was thrown into the prison world. Scared. Lonely. Begging. Made me do for so long that I started liking that too. I liked making myself hurt and cutting myself open until I saw bone," 

"What happened after?" Damon whispered softly 

"I felt like something stabbed me in my chest and tore out my heart," He pressed his hand against his chest, "Then I woke up on the street as the cars blared around me and I ran. I ran because I-"

"You thought you were still in hell," Damon nodded knowingly 

"But as soon as I knew I wasn't," Kai's demeanour changed and he smiled brightly but it didn't reach his eyes, "Then I just went nuts! Threw a party. Saw you too so thought, _hey! what fun!_ " 

"The Mikaelsons can make you forget," Damon said gently, "Their compulsion extends to us. They can-" 

"I don't want to," Kai shook his head, "Helps me keep sane. Helps me remember that this- all of this- it's real," He looked around, "Even if I'm trapped, at least it's real," 

* * *

"You look bored" Peter joined your side as you stood with Deaton, "Care for some interesting company," 

"Not if you're okay with pissing off Klaus," You chuckled softly, "She's got your eyes, you know. Your blue," 

"Th- Thank you," He stammered out, "She's got her mother's temper, however," 

"Or yours," You pointed out and he cocked his head to the side, "Oh- Oh my goodness, you seriously. Oh, Hale," You laughed, "You have a bad temper too," 

"I don't think so," He frowned, "I just get worked up," Deaton smirked at that 

"Yeah, like you got worked up and broke Jimmy's arm because he asked for my number?" You rolled your eyes, "Admit it, Hale. She gets that fire from both sides," 

"Jimmy?" Deaton added, "Norman's son?" You nodded and Deaton shrugged as he made the connection 

"So, is she going to be safe?" He finally asked, "With Klaus?" 

"Yes," You said without even needing to think, "He will care for him in his own way but he won't go easy on them," 

"Hey- I'm a little sceptical," Noah joined you, Deaton and Peter, "Cain and my son?" 

"I can't even wrap my head around the fact that Cain is real," Peter sighed softly 

"And that there was a world before Cain," Deaton pointed out

"It's complicated," You agreed, "But it's our best chance, I think. Stiles has powers which he doesn't know about. Cain pretty much knows everything about everything. So... you know," 

"How are you so sure?" Peter stared at you 

"I trust them-" You explained, "I really do. They're not out to get you. They're here to help because this is my home," 

"Because he's in love with you," Peter rolled his eyes

"Big words from a small man," Klaus suddenly stood in front of him and you sighed deeply 

"Klaus-" You pulled on his arm, "Come on," You gave an apologetic look to the three men, "It's- Stop antagonizing people, Peter," You glared, "Come on," You pulled at him again and he let you lead him 

"Apologies for my brother-" You heard Elijah contain the situation, "He's protective of-" 

You led Klaus out into the balcony, overlooking the lake and let him calm down. Closing the doors to make sure no one inside could hear but still kept your voice very low. 

"Wanna talk about what was all that?" You leaned against the railing 

"What was what?" He smiled at you 

" _You don't speak to her, you speak to me. Big words from a small man_ ," You repeated his words from earlier, "You were looking for a fight," 

"I don't like him," He folded his arms over his chest 

"Well, I don't either but we have to make alliances for the time being," You pinche the bridge of your nose 

"Seemed pretty cosy with him," Klaus turned away

"Really?" You sighed, "Jealousy? From a beta wolf? I expected more from you, Niklaus," 

"Did you now?" He stood too close for comfort, "What did you _expect_ from me, Y/N?" He said your name with an added accent 

"To act better," You huffed and turned around to look at the lake, "To just- To be not so aggressive at such a crucial time," 

"Well, I'm trying, love," Klaus let out a breath and rested his chin on you 

"Try harder," You retorted, "We can't have you killing one of them," 

"Do you have a soft spot for him because you were with him once?" He asked knowing full well the answer

"I- He was my first love," You shrugged, "And he's a father now. So, you can't kill someone with a family," 

"Darling, if I instilled that rule upon myself, I wouldn't kill anybody," He laughed, making you smile as well 

* * *

"How do you use your powers?" Cain pinched the bridge of his nose, "How do you manifest them?" 

"I don't- They just happen," Stiles was getting frustrated too, "No incantation. No spells. Just- It's bursts of energy," He let out a deep breath, "I just glow before it happens," 

"Glow?" Cain looked at Jordan then Stiles, "What colour?" 

"Does that matter?" Jordan asked and Cain nodded

"Most of the time, the colour of the magic can tell what kind it is. Or where it originates from," He explained 

"There's no colour," Stiles explained, "It's just light," 

"It's white," Cain blinked in surprised, "That's old ancient power, kid," He laughed, "And somehow you have it," 

"Could it have something to do with the Nogitsune possession?" Jordan asked and Cain shook his head

"That's dark magic. Black and smoky and almost just- it snuffs the light out," Cain said and Stiles looked at Jordan uncomfortably 

"Yeah. I know," Stiles bit the end of his thumb nervously 

Lydia was listening quietly but then excused herself to the bathroom. She wanted to see more of the changes that had been made to her previous home. She walked down the hall where she knew that the guest bathroom would be. The interior looked vastly different and honestly, she wasn't mad. It looked beautiful and refined. However, a part of her still felt sad that it was no longer the Martin Lake House. 

She wandered to the end of the hallway and went into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she sat on the edge of the tub to compose herself. The amount of information that she'd gotten had overwhelmed her. She couldn't understand how Stiles was so calm and collected. She stood up again and turned on the tap. The icy water ran over her hands and she pressed the wet hands to her neck to cool herself down. 

She turned off the tap and stared in the mirror. She blinked slowly, trying to figure things out but then just shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

_The tap turned on again by itself and Lydia frowned at it. The clear liquid suddenly turned red and she stumbled backwards. Trying to balance herself as she held onto the bathtub, the gurgling noise came from the showerhead too. The shower suddenly exploded, covering her with blood and staining the entire bathroom._

Lydia screamed and the mirror shattered. Stiles burst through the door as soon as he heard her and saw an extremely stunned Lydia Martin.

"Lydia?" He approached her carefully, "You alright?" 

"B-Blood-" She turned around shakily but when she looked around, everything was clean and dry 

"Are you hurt?" He held her hands and she shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes and her mascara smeared 

"The water-" She whispered as he led her out into the hall, "It turned to blood," 

"Lilith-" Cain said grimly, "We don't have much time before your vision turns to reality-" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm humanizing kai but ya know what   
> canon is what i say so and damn well he'll be humanized   
> his dad screwed him over!!
> 
> secondly - i hope you like how all the relationships are progressing!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't figure out what language should i make Lilith's original language for AGES but then it dawned on me  
> ELVISH!!!  
> her dialogues are in quenya  
> I'll give the translations in the end! 
> 
> super fun and exciting!

Lilith had been walking in the forest for hours. Her bag was full of the things she needed for the ritual but she couldn't find the Nemeton. She was at her limit. The anger was boiling at the surface now. 

"Túl eth or ni indóme úr- torne ilqua!" She yelled out into the nothingness, "Trime me. Ni'm limbe stronger than tye enyal-" 

She looked around and still, the Nemeton hadn't given into her threats and refused to show itself. 

"Fine," She gritted her teeth and threw her bag onto the ground, "Have it your way," She rubbed her palms together and took in a deep breath, "Bime imeára tur. Ni tult- tye. I olwa i let i tar- ling-. I vardarianna i let him fírima. I oak i made him forgotten. Ni tult- tye!" Her hands shined brightly in a green and red hue that glowed so bright that everything became engulfed by the light 

Her eyes shined blue and then turned white completely. The clear twilight sky became cloudy and dark as thunder clapped and lightning zigzagged in the clouds. 

"You can't hide forever, little twig," Lilith yelled and the thunder clapped loudly again 

This time, lightning struck a few feet away from her and a small fire started. The flame was bright orange and slowly began to spread. 

"Yallume chance," She cackled and when she turned around, the Nemeton was there, "Wise choice, old friend," She let out a breath, the fire snuffed out and the sky cleared 

The sun was coming up finally, the dawn was about to bring some new things, indeed. 

She walked towards the Nemetom and touched it gently. The power surging in it made her eyes shine. A gust of wind exploded from where she stood and every leaf and tree branch shook in its wake. The birds flew out of the forest and disappeared from view. 

"Time to return to me," She smiled to herself and began to place everything for the ritual, "Tye'll n- mardi soon mime tar," 

Lilith took off her shoes and got the Nemeton. The ground shook slightly and she groaned. 

"Oh, enough!" She scolded, "Tye were barelime even a seedling yare ni planted tye," She stomped and then sat down, "Remember that-" 

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened them, her eyes were pitch black and the roots of the tree stump were beginning to grow at a rapid pace. 

* * *

The roots had spread wonderfully and now were beating together as a singular entity. Lilith could feel, hear and sense every movement in the forest. 

"Go further, little one," She whispered softly and the roots burrowed deeper into the ground as they spread across the town 

It would be a while but soon enough, she would be able to know every movement within this small place. And that's when she'll be ready to perform the final rites. 

* * *

The meeting had gone well. Lydia was doing alright now. Everything one had calmed down and it was beginning to get late. Noah was the first to elbow Stiles to take their leave. The rest soon follow. 

"Must you leave as well?" Klaus whispered in your ear as Scott's pack left the Lake House

"I have to make sure that Damon and Kai don't burn down the house," You shrugged, "You know you _can_ visit me as well, right?" 

"Where's our dear sister and Scott's beta?" Elijah asked in a pained voice with a sigh 

"You want me to answer it truthfully or-" You smiled at him but he only glared, "Oh- Well-" You cleared your throat, "She said something about feeling a little sick? Maybe she turned in early?" 

"Appreciated," Elijah mused, "Cain- A word?" 

Klaus and you stood alone at the front door of the house at the cars disappeared from view at the end of the road 

"Do you want to go for a walk?" You asked him as you looked at the darkened sky 

"Always," He offered his arm 

The lake was quiet and peaceful. The sky was cloudy so you couldn't really tell which phase of the moon it was. You two walked in relative silence for a while until Klaus spoke. 

"You still care for him," His voice was almost accusatory, "For that Hale," 

"I do," You didn't bother denying it, "I can't help _but_ care for him. I watched Derek grow up and- Well, you don't just switch those feelings off," 

"Do you care for him romantically?" Klaus's word made your eyes roll 

"Why don't you like Peter?" You sighed, "I mean- I know I have my own reasons. What are yours?" 

"Because I remember what you were like without the burden of his memory tainting you," He caught you off guard, "I like his nephew, though. He's..."

"He's a good kid," You nodded, "And go back," You stopped, "What do you mean by _without the burden of his memory_? I know I was less depressed and less angry but it can't be that bad-" 

"You laughed more. You were carefree. You opened your heart to me, Y/N," His eyes almost shined with emotion, "You were _happy_ and then the moment this- this town return, the moment _he_ returned, I'd never seen a smile fade as quickly in all my years as yours had. Your face was pale and haunted," He paused to let out a breath, "He broke you into a million pieces, give me one reason why I shouldn't do the same to him?" 

"Klaus, I- I didn't-" You swallowed, "How do I forget all the good times?" You let go of his arm and started to walk ahead of him 

"Love, no one's asking you to forget," He pulled you back and held your face, "I'm _asking_ you to let go of it. And if you can't let go then let me handle it,"

"It wasn't always like this, you know?" You let out a sarcastic laugh, "He wasn't _always_ so power-hungry and possessive. He used to be sweet and gentle and kind," 

"Until he wasn't," He reminded you 

"I might have a type," You smiled at him 

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing," He nudged your shoulder 

"I just- I wish I could have left before I got broken up and shattered so much," You led him down to the edge of the lake and sat down, "Or... Or I just did something different that he wouldn't have-"

"Have killed his own niece and then resurrected himself through the Banshee?" Klaus rolled his eyes and cradled your head

"I should have known. There were _so many_ signs," You sighed deeply and picked up a stone to throw in the lake 

"You're not the best judge of character, darling. Can hardly hold it against you," He did the same next to you

"What's that supposed to mean?" You turned to look at him 

"You're here with me," His eyes stayed on the cloudy dark lake, "All of me is stained red, not just my hands," 

"You'd never hurt me," You said with confidence

"Are you sure?" He turned to look at you and his eyes were dark and veins spread across his face 

"If you wanted me dead, I'd already be dead," You shook your head and looked up at the sky, "But you are amusing when you try to scare me without meaning to," 

"Have you ever found me scary?" He asked as he moved a little closer, hoping you wouldn't notice but you did 

"Of course. I'm not stupid," You laughed 

"When was the last time?" Klaus looked at you and this time you didn't dare meet his eyes 

"Scared of you?" You asked and from your peripheral, saw him nod, "Three years ago. When I went out alone on New Year's and some hunter has spiked the drinks at the bar. The vervain burned my throat so badly and then- I kinda- I don't remember much but I remember you being covered in blood and I was _so_ scared that you were angry with me. Because I got caught-" 

"Well, I was angry," He said softly, "But not at you," You turned to look at him, "I was scared, too. Scared that something might have happened to you," 

"Oh-" You swallowed and his hand caressed your cheek 

"Trust me when I say it, Y/N," He enunciated each word, "I will kill every last thing that even things of harming you," You numbly blinked because you didn't really have a dignified answer to that 

"I do trust you," Your voice was barely a whisper because you feared that if you'd try to be louder, your voice would shake and crack, "Since-"

"I know-" He leaned closer and it was almost as if he was deliberately moving slowly, to give you the chance to pull away if you wanted to but you remained frozen in place. Your fingers sank into the ground as you tried to stabilize yourself but when his lips finally touched yours, it felt like electricity. 

You'd never known for Klaus to be so gentle, yet, here he was. With his hand softly caressing your cheek and his lips moving slowly against yours. Your eyes fluttered close and you let yourself go. His was kind and soft and sweet and it was everything you wanted, honestly. 

However, as soon as he tried to deepen the kiss, you were broken out of the trance. Your eyes shot open and you pulled away. He frowned with confusion. 

"Did I overstep-" He asked slowly

"No! No- Not at all," You cleared your throat, "I just- I need to process this-" Klaus stared at you with confusion and you stood up, "I'm- I like you. I _really_ do-" 

"I sense a _but_ coming," He stood up as well 

"I don't- I can't get involved with you," You swallowed, "You- You'll get bored in a few decades. Maybe it'll be a century. Maybe it'll be two but you _will_ tire of me and I- I don't want something that isn't permanent," 

"Y/N-" He looked into your eyes, " _I want you._ I want you now. I've wanted you since that day in the library and I will want you till I've got life in me," 

"Klaus-" You gave him a sad smile 

"Trust me, Y/N- I intend to be your last love," He gave you a soft kiss on your cheek 

"Will you take me home?" You hand intertwined with his

"Of course," He smiled at you, "The sun has set and it's not safe for a lady to be alone," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooohhhhh finalllyyyy somewhere with Klaus!!! :D :D 
> 
> And the dialogues with Lilith are as follows ::: 
> 
> "Come out or I'll burn it all to the ground!" She yelled out into the nothingness, "Trust me. I'm much stronger than you remember-" 
> 
> "Fine," She gritted her teeth and threw her bag onto the ground, "Have it your way," She rubbed her palms together and took in a deep breath, "By ancient power. I summon you. The branch that let the king hang. The tree that let him die. The oak that made him forgotten. I summon you!" Her hands shined brightly in a green and red hue that glowed so bright that everything became engulfed by the light 
> 
> Her eyes shined blue and then turned white completely. The clear twilight sky became cloudy and dark as thunder clapped and lightning zigzagged in the clouds. 
> 
> "You can't hide forever, little twig," Lilith yelled and the thunder clapped loudly again 
> 
> This time, lightning struck a few feet away from her and a small fire started. The flame was bright orange and slowly began to spread. 
> 
> "Last chance," She cackled and when she turned around, the Nemeton was there, "Wise choice, old friend," She let out a breath, the fire snuffed out and the sky cleared 
> 
> The sun was coming up finally, the dawn was about to bring some new things, indeed. 
> 
> She walked towards the Nemetom and touched it gently. The power surging in it made her eyes shine. A gust of wind exploded from where she stood and every leaf and tree branch shook in its wake. The birds flew out of the forest and disappeared from view. 
> 
> "Time to return to me," She smiled to herself and began to place everything for the ritual, "You'll be home soon my king," 
> 
> Lilith took off her shoes and got the Nemeton. The ground shook slightly and she groaned. 
> 
> "Oh, enough!" She scolded, "You were barely a seedling when I planted you," She stomped and then sat down, "Remember that-" 
> 
> She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened them, her eyes were pitch black and the roots of the tree stump were beginning to grow at a rapid pace.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllooooooo  
> i love you all  
> please be safe  
> if you're in Texas, then, prayers for you all  
> i hope you all get through this!
> 
> with everyone who have pets like fish and snakes and turtles, there's a lot of tiktoks about how to care for them during this extreme weather 
> 
> much much much love  
> i sincerely hope everyone gets through this in one piece and with their health intact

"So, that's it?" Melissa paced in her living room, "That's _all_ that happened?" 

"Yeah, mom," Scott repeated again, "That's everything that happened," 

After meeting with the Mikaelsons, Scott, Stiles and Noah had gone to Scott's home. Everyone else had gone back to their own. 

"And Cain? Really?" She asked as she rubbed her neck, "Like, _that_ Cain?" 

"That would be the one," Noah sighed, "You should've seen these people. So old. And they were _scared_ ," 

"Well, if they were scared then how do we even have a shot?" Chris frowned

"Not everyone was," Scott looked at Stiles, who shifted uncomfortably, "You're not worried, are you?" 

"Wait- What? Why not?" Melissa let out a nervous laugh 

"After the Nogitsune- After The Hunt," Stiles rubbed his hands together, "Some old witch doesn't seem so scary," 

"A witch older than Cain from every religion known to man," Chris pointed out 

"Yeah but- I just-" Stiles stopped sentence, "Did you feel that?" 

"No-" Scott looked around, tried to hear but there was nothing, "What was it?" 

"It came from underneath," Stiles put his head against the floorboards and listened, "It's like- It's like something is burrowing under us-" 

Scott tried to listen but he heard nothing, "Are you sure?" He whispered and Stiles nodded, "Because I can't hear anything," 

"Does this- Is this your-" Melissa cleared her throat, "Your new powers?" 

"Maybe-" Stiles sat upon his knees, "I don't know any more than you all do," 

Melissa looked at Argent, reminding him of the conversation she had with him earlier. He nodded at her and gestured to Noah to follow him so that they could talk privately. 

"So..." Melissa sat down finally, "Y/N is a vampire now," 

"You knew her?" Stiles blinked in surprise

"Everyone knew her," She smiled, "She was- She was a good kid. It was the gossip for years when her and Peter started going out," 

"You know why Peter and her broke up?" Scott asked 

"No one knows, really," She shrugged, "Y/N left town so suddenly. But we all know Peter. He probably just drove her away," 

"Stiles doesn't trust her," Scott explained 

"Hey- No. That's- She's not a bad person. She's just- There's something _about_ her that doesn't sit right with me, okay?" Stiles sighed, "It's very suspicious. The _timing_ of it all," 

"Do you think she's behind all of this?" Melissa frowned 

"No," Stiles shook his head, "But her being with Peter then Klaus. It's just- She's reckless," 

* * *

"What's going on?" Noah whispered, knowing full well that at a certain volume Scott could hear them

"Melissa wants us and the boys to move out of BeaconHills," Chris explained, "I agree with her. The world outside has its dangers but they're not like what we keep facing here," 

"What about the rest of them?" Noah asked, "Do we leave the others behind?"

"No- The Hales have always lived in BeaconHills and they will keep doing that," Chris sat down, "But somehow things have _spiralled_ since Scott was turned and everything just gets bigger and worse every time," 

"It's Peter's fault for turning him," Noah ran his hand over his face

"A butterfly can flap its wings in Peking, and in Central Park, you get rain instead of sunshine," Chris smiled softly, "No one, not even Peter could have known the events that would be triggered by turning one boy," 

"They're all just kids," Noah sighed as tears pooled his eyes, "When Claudia was- When it was closer to the end, I promised her I'd keep Stiles safe. You know what she said?" He laughed softly, "She said that _his mischief will follow him, all you can do is guide him and make sure he does better_ ," He looked at Chris, "I thought she was- I thought it was just something wise- But now- Now all I can think about is everything she'd ever told me and how the signs of Stiles being something _more_ were always there," 

"He was Scott's emissary before he even got turned," Chris nodded, "This was all just fate," 

* * *

Kai was sipping on the blood bag that Damon had given him. He was lying down and staring at the ceiling. There was something _wrong_ but he couldn't really put his finger on it. 

"You're making a face," Damon commented from across the room 

"You don't- You don't feel that?" Kai got up

"Feel what?" Damon asked as he pulled out a chair and sat down 

"Like something's growing under us... Burrowing," Kai frowned and pressed his palm against the wooden floor, "It's fast," 

"Okay," Damon nodded, "All abroad the crazy train," 

"Hey boys!" You opened the door and announced yourself, "So glad to see the house still standing," Klaus followed in after you 

"How'd it go?" Damon looked at you 

"Pretty good," You smiled, "Surprisingly civil," You shrugged off your jacket and gave him a hug, "Did he behave?" 

"Surprisingly civil," Damon winked at you and draped his arm over your shoulder, "You want a drink?" 

"Nah," You leaned into him, "I'm just tired. Need to get off my feet," 

"You're a hybrid," Klaus knelt down to meet Kai's eyes, "Interesting," 

"You must be the _other_ Mikaelson," Kai smirked at him 

"Have you had trouble with this one so far?" Klaus's eyes stayed on Kai when he spoke to you

"No-" You lied, "He's been pretty alright, apart from breaking and entering," You didn't mention the little torture session at the Pierce's house 

Kai looked at you with confusion and then understood quickly. _This_ Mikaelson would kill for you and you were protecting him. 

"I'm a great house guest," Kai smiled at Klaus 

"I still need to figure out what to do with him," You explained, "He can't stay _here_ forever," 

"Well, you can break the seal and I can take him to the dungeon we got made in the basement," Klaus stood up and offered you his hand 

You broke away from Damon and held it; avoiding both the other men's eyes who were smiling like children now. 

"So, the meeting went _really well_ , huh?" Damon was the first to break

"And I'll upstairs if you need me!" You pulled away from Klaus, "See you in a bit," You kissed his cheek and went towards the stairs while sending death glares to Damon and Kai 

As soon as you were out of an earshot, Kai spoke up. 

"I like you," He smiled brightly, "You've got that _murder_ vibe," 

"No surprise there. Y/N _clearly_ has a type," Damon chuckled too 

"Are you two quite done?" Klaus turned with a testing smirk, "Yes, then, listen very carefully-" He looked deep into their eyes as they went into a trance-like state 

* * *

Lydia was sitting in front of her dressing table. She slowly took off her makeup and undid her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror. She brushed her hair and let out a deep sigh.

"Why are you doing this?" She spoke to herself, "What's your endgame? What are you gaining from this?" She frowned as her thoughts delved deeper, "You are the last of your kind but you don't want to bring back them because then you won't be special anymore. So, what do you want?" Her thoughts drifted to trying to imagine who Lilith was or could be. 

She was so drained. She closed her eyes and let out another deep breath. Hanging her head low, Lydia focused on detangling the lower strands of the hair. 

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see the hair that she held in her hands. 

_It was no longer red._

_The brush fell to the carpeted floor and she looked at it closely again. Pulling it slightly, making sure that it was her hair._

_"What the-" Lydia gasped and looked up into the mirror_

_Her eyes weren't hazel anymore either._

_She had dark hair that was the colour of night and her eyes were so blue that it reminded her of Malia's._

_She closed her eyes again and tried to make it go away._

Just a vision. Just a vision. Just a vision. Just a vision. _She chanted to herself but when she opened her eyes, instead of looking like herself, she was someone entirely different._

_High cheekbones and a sharp jawline. A straight nose with those big piercing eyes stared back at her._

_"Hello, Lydia," The reflection smiled softly, "I've been waiting to meet you,"_

_"You're her-" She swallowed and looked around to notice that everything else in the bedroom had disappeared except the dressing table and chair on which Lydia was sitting on_

_"Of course," Lilith nodded, "I'm glad to know my reputation precedes me. Does this mean Cain has_ finally _shown his true colours?"_

_"Why are you doing this?" Lydia whispered_

_"Oh- Sweet child-" Lilith laughed, "I've barely begun-" Her laugh had an echo to it_

_"Where are we?" Lydia looked around and saw nothing but darkness_

_"Doesn't matter," Lilith dismissed her but Lydia saw the unease in her eyes_

_"You- You didn't do this-" Lydia smiled knowingly, "You didn't bring me here," She stood up and stared at the unmoving reflection, "I brought you-"_

_"Listen to me, you spoiled child!" Lilith screeched_

_"Takes one to know one," Lydia looked her right in the eyes and closed the vanity mirrors_

_The darkness engulfed her and there was nothing and no one around anymore. Even the table and chair disappeared. But then she heard it, that- that burrowing sound. The ground didn't move much but with so much silence and stillness, she felt it. Like snakes swimming beneath the surface._

What's even going on here? Where's the light? _She thought to herself as she tried to walk without stumbling_

_It was a few minutes that Lydia kept walking until something cool brushed against her shoulder. She turned around but again, complete darkness. She put out her hand into it, trying to feel something, find something and she did. A cold chain, hanging from- well, from wherever it came from._

_Lydia pulled on it and a clicking sound echoed in the darkness. When she let go, a bright white light lit up right above her head. Her first instinct was to close her eyes at the sudden burst of illumination. When she slowly opened them again, that's when she noticed it. It wasn't a light at all._

_It was the moon. At its full._

That doesn't make sense _, She remembered when the last full moon was_

_However, as she looked at it, the white started to bleed into a red. And everything turned crimson as well._

_"You can't stop me, little girl. Welcome to try," Lilith's voice echoed in scarlet darkness_

Lydia gasped and blinked rapidly. She was back in her room and her mother was standing at her door. 

"You alright?" She looked at her with concern, "Your eyes kind of drifted there for a second," 

"I'm fine," Lydia smiled, "Was just thinking of a dream," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all will never believe this 
> 
> this fic takes place after s6, right? s6 was 2017   
> when did the longest blood moon happen? summer of 2018!!!!
> 
> I fucking LOVE it when I'm able to work actual life events into the fic!!! AHHH!!!
> 
> (also - side bar - i know i can't share much because //anonymity// and all but YOU GUYS!!! I'm now an "official" poet! i got published!! my own book and everything!!!!!!!! IT"S SO FUCKING UNREAL!!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> please like subscribe leave a comment  
> tell me what you think! tell me what you'd like to see here and I'll try to make it happen!!
> 
> i also do requests and prompts but I've got another series for that
> 
> i love you all !! thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
